


Shattered Blood (SU/F AU)

by MusicalRose



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon), steven universe future - Fandom
Genre: Adult Content, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Space, Angst, Beauty and the Beast Elements, Corrupted Steven Universe, Crystal Gems, Evil Steven, Evil Steven Universe, F/M, Friendship, Gem Fusion, Homeworld (Steven Universe), Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Intimacy, Le Fantôme de l'Opéra | Phantom of the Opera References, Other, Romance, Sexual, Steven Universe Future, Steven Universe References, Swordfighting, Triggers, Villainous - Freeform, medieval inspired, milky way galaxy, pink steven, steven messed up by white diamond, trigger warning
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:06:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 44,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24240277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MusicalRose/pseuds/MusicalRose
Summary: Ten years after the Gem War, the Diamonds make their final move.Tortured, manipulated and deceived, Steven is no longer the innocent boy from Beach city. Until one fateful day a deal was struck.***WARNING*** This book may contain trigger words and scenes. Please read at your own caution!*I also want to say that if you ship Steven and Spinel, I have no hate towards anyone who does. I may depict Spinel as something you might not like but that it just because I think she's a perfect fit for my story. This is not an attack towards anyone who ships her with Steven or herself as a character. I may personally ship Connie/Steven over Spinel/Steven but I don't want any ship wars or hate comments. Anything like that will be deleted. This is a safe environment for shippers.Inspired by @tunafishprincess & @kitty_racoon on Instagram. Seriously they have incredible talent and such creative that both deserve a lot of recognition.
Relationships: Connie Maheswaran & Steven Universe, Connie Maheswaran/Steven Universe, Pearl/Rose Quartz (Steven Universe), Rose Quartz/Greg Universe, Ruby & Sapphire (Steven Universe), Spinel & Steven Universe
Comments: 36
Kudos: 75





	1. Cracked

**Author's Note:**

> This fanfic will have some mentions of self harm and other dark thematic elements. Please read at your own caution, since this will be a darker version of the character we all know and most to all love.  
> Thank you for reading and I hope ya'll enjoy! :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This beautiful cover is made by @thepurecinnamonroll on Tumblr! She did a fantastic job and I love it so much! Please check out her other pieces of work, they are all amazing! :)

__

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

_It was many years ago. The four Diamonds had complete authority over the milky way galaxy. Conquering many planets for their own personal gain. Yellow Diamond was chief commander over all the armies and colonies per planet. She was fierce, strong and had a horrible temper. Although only when provoked to become so. Still her calm yet determined aura frightened those beneath her. If anyone dared to cross the line she used her power (a blinding light similar to lightning) poofing anyone who stood in her way._

_A gem had well their gem and through that a physical body made up of light. That was all they needed to survive. But if placed in a bubble, reforming was impossible. Yellow made sure of that when a certain gem was more disobedient than the rest. Jaspers, Peridots, and Amethyst gems were her main servants and solders. Except for one Pearl(every Diamond had one), Yellow Pearl. She was her second in command. No one spoke to Yellow Diamond or gave any reports without going through the Pearl first._

_Blue Diamond was more diplomatic, so to speak. Giving warning to all those who would soon become an inconvenience to any development. Unlike Yellow she had a more calm and collected demeanor. Elegance glowed throughout her court which was mostly made up of Sapphires(those who can see into the future) and Ruby solders who protected them. Though not having a strong as a temper as Yellow, she tortured her enemies by attacking their emotions. Sending each one paralyzed and crying deep blue tears. Though mainly affecting gem kind, others caught in her powers were still paralyzed through her poisonous aura. Her Blue Pearl stayed quiet and submissive. Similar to Yellow's Pearl she was Blue Diamond's head lady-in- waiting(or Pearl in waiting so to speak). No one went to Blue without going through her Pearl, unless told otherwise._

_But one Diamond stood above all the rest. The Radiant, all powerful, and feared among all._

_White Diamond_

_She was beautiful and her appearance remained pure. However in her heart she was the most cold hearted Diamond of them all. All other gems where under her, including Yellow and Blue. She answered to no one. If someone wasn't perfect, she would dispose of them. If any gem were not perfect, well her only way to get rid of them was simple. Shattering. A gem being shattered would be the end of their life. They would die and that was that. Gems lived for many of thousands of years. but that was all thanks to their life source that is their gem itself. White Diamond would not tolerate anyone who dared defy her. But some gems feared her power more than shattering._

_A strong blinding light, a beautifully haunting melody, color fading and trapped in there own mind. White's power was complete control. Making others beneath her do her bidding. White Diamond took pleasure in making other gems suffer. Especially her Pearl. However she didn't need a Pearl. But only took the littlest of the Diamonds Pearl as punishment. The only Diamond who pushed her to her limit._

_Pink Diamond_

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

_Smaller in size than the others, and quite the troublemaker(Her tantrums so impactful they cracked her first pearl. An imperfection White had to get rid of.... or use). Although the Diamonds were feared, they were in command and knew what they were doing. At least so it seemed to the rest of the gems on HomeWorld. So they accepted the Diamonds reign for protection and guidance. They were a symbol of royalty, power and leadership. White ordered Blue and Yellow to do whatever they could to keep Pink in line. Even if it meant to hide her away for a thousand years._

_Pink Diamond had the mind of a young child. She was curious about everything and desperately wanted to be like the other Diamonds. In charge and conquering other planets. But they knew she wasn't ready for it. Yellow felt the most pressure from White and although had a deep hidden compassion for Pink, stayed distant. Blue however was more open and lenient. Feeling empathy for her youngest sister(as they would sometimes address themselves as such). She allowed Pink to sometimes get away with certain things, like breaking a tower and destroying good soil for new gems to grow. Plus much more. Yellow had to pick up the mess along with Blue, though it almost never went unnoticed by White. Who punished them for it every single time._

_Pink did feel sorry for her actions and at one point tried to be good. Because of that, Blue gave Pink her very own personal garden, however only to keep her distracted. When that began to become boring, she gave Pink Spinel. A perfectly cut heartshaped gem designed to be someone's playmate. A Best Friend so to speak. But even that began to wear off. Her envy over what the other Diamonds had grew more and more._

_Coming up with a plan to prove to the diamonds she was capable of ruling over her own army and colony. While in her garden Pink, Spinel and her new Pearl began to plot in secret. Sometimes Pink would stay in her garden for weeks at a time. During which no one came to "check up" on her. Pearl had gained info from other gems about future planets to colonize. However one planet slipped their radar. a greenish blue planet which circled around a sun and a small moon orbiting around itself. It was perfect, unique and as far as Pink was concerned, all hers. She was go and prepare the planet for colonization and once the Diamonds saw her hard work, they had to give her an army._

_However Pink had to be discrete. No one other than her and her small court(Spinel and Pearl) could know. Pearl came up with an idea, all gems could change their physical form. Instead of a Diamond, how about a Rose Quartz? The thought delighted Pink so much she changed instantly the moment she heard it. So it was decided they would leave in a small Ruby ship (which was once broken now restored thanks to her Pearl) that night._

_Once on earth, they landed on a small patch of land surrounded by water mostly(though it was connected to the mainland). No one lived there and it was the perfect place to hide out. Soon the mission was underway. However Pink, couldn't help but realize there was life already here. Her "gut" tightened when she realized it would be much harder. That only made her more determined._

_They lived there for many days, which turned into weeks and weeks to months and months to years. Pink at first only wanted to check out this planet. Then began to grow more curious about the creatures, whom she now knew as humans, that inhabited this planet. It became less about wanting her colony and more about what the purpose of humans were. Every gem had a purpose, but humans? She had to find out. Sometimes she took note that at times they didn't know. Still she kept on observing. Pearl and Spinel grew worried about Pink and even begged her to come back. But she insisted on staying and so they did._

_Overtime she noticed how beautiful Earth's(the planets name) plants grew as opposed to her own garden. Even the animals, insects, other forms of life on earth live in harmony. She was beyond amazed of everything that was Earth. The more time she spent with them, the more she grew to love the planet. Still an inner battle in her mind grew more and more. What about her purpose? She was a Diamond right? Isn't conquering planets like this made what she was supposed to do? All the questions swirled in her mind torturously until one night she heard a beautiful and different Melody on the beach, right behind her hidden haven._

_The music came from one human named Greg Universe. The moment Pink laid her eyes on him she was mesmerized. Something inside her stirred, an emotion she never felt before. Walking closer and closer she saw how amazing the song was. Taking her to a whole different world. The singer himself was to her eyes handsome. If ever gems believed in knight-in-shining armor's, well Greg came close in her mind. Once the song ended they locked eyes for the first time. Pink didn't know much about the human concept of 'Love At First Sight', but she knew it was happening to her. And apparently so did he._

_And from that moment, she swore to protect this planet._

_Pink and her companions son went back to HomeWorld(after changing back to her Diamond form) to make their case. She was a Diamond herself right? Surely they had to listen to her words too. A Diamonds word had meaning, and so she hoped her's did as well. Bursting through the doors of the palace, she demanded to speak with the Diamonds. not accepting no for an answer. And once she had the floor(They liked to humor her sometimes), she made her case and rambled on about how earth was beautiful, amazing and needs to be under protection._

_White Diamond had enough. First for having Pink leave for many years, then claiming her childish behavior, and finally the audacity to think she was in a position to demand anything. As punishment, White took over her mind and made Pink self harm herself. Not on her physical body, but on her gem. Streaks became heard for all who was there witnessing the even. Soon those streaks deepened to small cracks; to the point Pink pleaded and apologized as hard as she could. White smiled and let her go. Ordering her to go to "time-out", her prison cell._

_While in there Pink cried out long and hard. Not only from the pain in her gem but because she felt as if she failed. Lifting her knees to her chest she cried and let the tears pour out. Suddenly a bright light beamed through the room. Pink gasped and lifted her head. Feeling all of the physical pain going away. Shaking and with hesitation, she looked down and gasped. Her gem was restored. In that moment another revelation struck her. No more giving up. She busted through the walls using her powers, found Spinel and Pearl telling them her resolve. No longer would she be a 'Diamond'; changing her final form once more she became what they would soon fear, Rose Quartz._

_Leader of the Crystal Gem Rebellion._

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

_Pearl and Spinel among with other gems, a Sapphire and Ruby fusion(which were forbidden among those who were not the same) named Garnet, a small Amethyst that was hidden for being "imperfect" and a Bismuth who built weapons for the Crystal Gems. They took a stand against Homeworld and a battle soon commenced. But the battlefield was a small uninhabited planet between Homeworld and Earth. Many fought and many were shattered._

_All of a sudden all of Homeworld solders retreated back. Leaving the rebels confused and still hesitant that the battle seemed to be over. Rose however knew what was about to happen. Telling the rebel gems to retreat to earth to their rebel base the haven had now become. Once there she didn't have much time before the familiar haunting melody reached her ears. Standing outside she used all of her strength and created a shield that she hoped was big enough. A blinding light appeared, wiping away all gems who were not away or were not protected._

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

_Two more years passed, Rose looked up at Greg from the human/gem bed she laid on. Making him promise to never leave there child's side. Through tears she smiled. Since the final rebel war defense was so great she took longer to recover. But her damage was irreversible, giving up her physical form and her gem for her son was the only way he would survive. though she would be gone forever._

_"Tell Steven how much I love him" Rose asked of Greg._

_"I will Rose, I promise!" He spoke though it was just above a whisper._

_As they said their final I love you's Rose gave up her physical form. A beam of light, the wind blowing across the room and finally a baby's cries were heard._

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

_Ten years passed peacefully as Steven grew up both human and gem learning to control his powers. the surviving Crystal Gems, Pearl, Spinel, Garnet, Amethyst, Bismuth, Peridot and Lapis taught him as much as they could. But even they didn't know much since he had the powers of a Diamond. However they did their best. Even Greg kept his promise. All seemed well for the weird family they were._

_Until one day a huge ship made up of only arms and a body with a head, appeared in the sky. It was only a moment when it arrived that changed the boy's life forever. A bright light appeared and took them all, including Greg, back to homeworld._

_White was not done yet with Pink._


	2. Not A Diamond

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ten years passed and Steven is not the same boy anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This Part has a trigger warning in a flashback, please read at your own caution or skip that part if needed be.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

"Here my Diamond" Pearl said placing a freshly clean cloak on the bed. "as requested."

"Pearl, you can call me Steven. No Diamond is around to hear you." a familiar voice, now older and deeper, spoke out. The half human/gem hybrid stood up from his chair and turned from the fireplace towards his second in command Pearl, _his_ Pearl since childhood. Rolled his eyes at the diamond salute she was making. "Besides you know how much I dislike that title anyway." Steven groaned while walking towards the balcony of his own palace. Given to him by the Diamonds although to him it was always going to feel like a prison.

"Of course my Di- Steven" Pearl spoke correcting herself. Though they knew each other for twenty years, Pearl was hesitant to address him now as anything other than a Diamond. She knew what happened to Steven since they all were taken from Earth. It changed him in more ways than one. Pearl still had no idea how to feel about it overall.

"How is everything coming along with the human zoo?" Steven asked casually adjusting his black gloves while he gazed down at what appeared to be a garden. It was his mother's garden brought down from space to HomeWorld. Despising it's very existence since he arrived here. So he had commanded for a human zoo to be made and overtake the garden. All except one part Steven decided to keep for _sentimental_ reasons. A sort of reminder of all the pain and suffering she inflicted upon him. Leaving him to make up for her mistakes.

"All is going according to your plan. They have better resources and.... your father has finally accepted his position." Pearl stated though hesitantly so.

Steven chuckled lightly and smirked. "So the old man finally caved? Well it's about time." He sighed and turned around towards his bed. Lifting his cloak around his shoulders before clasping it together. His black suit matched well to the permanently blood stained cloak. He didn't mind at all, in fact preferring this over just plain black. Glancing at the cracked mirror, he reached up and adjusted the ties on his silver mask. Which also had a bloody tear stain under the right eye. It only covered up exactly half his face and served as a reminder of why he had it in the first place.

"The banquet will begin soon, shall we not be going now?" Pearl asked though the urgency wasn't there. Steven loved to be fashionably late and it surprised her why she continued to even ask such a question. Curiosity was the only thing that seemed to satisfy it.

"I won't be rushed by the likes of them." He spoke with a firm tone and a deadly look in his black and pink diamond eyes.

"Of course, but-"

"But what Pearl?!" Steven interrupted with more anger in his tone. His complexion turning a bright pinkish red. She had seen this all before only the red part must be thanks to his human half. Shaking her head she tried to remain calm.

"Nothing Steven, forget I said anything." He took in a deep breathe and soon the glow diminished from him. Stepping closer he placed a hand on her shoulder.

"My apologies Pearl" Steven sighed before giving a half smile. "I can't imagine going through this without you. You've helped keep me sane all this time." The smile (though half heatedly was better than nothing) that kept the memory of his innocence warmed her heart. They hugged for a brief moment, then began to walk towards the room which held the warp pad. However before they could a pink lion with sharp (and now bloody) fangs entered the room. Steven smirked kneeling down as Pearl's eyes widened slightly.

"Oh Steven, not again. Why must it come down to this?" Pearl asked as he laughed with such ecstasy and darkness in his voice.

"How will they learn to obey if they don't listen?"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The Diamonds banquet was held once every year since Steven was in there lives. To celebrate their "victory" over the war. Though they still refer to him as Pink. Not because he was, oh no that they understood. But for the sheer pleasure it made them feel to see him in misery. It was there way of punishing him for taking away their _precious_ Pink Diamond. Even the banquet name mocked him. It was more or less a formal meeting to discuss progress on the colonies and such other Diamond accomplishments. No matter how boring it was, Steven had to listen. Last time he tried skipping... He reached up and touched his mask for a moment before regaining composure from the memory.

Once Steven and Pearl arrived, they were ushered towards the throne room immediately. Though it was odd to see only White's Pearl and not her on the throne. Or so it looked to be so. Steven and Pearl know full well she was only tormenting them from her mind control tricks. However it wasn't just them they did it too. For White this was just apart of a normal routine.

"Pink! Oh we are so thrilled to have you join us this evening!" Blue exclaimed excitedly while maintaining her demeanor.

"Nice to see we can pull you away from your work, Pink." Yellow said adding emphasis to the word Pink, knowing how much he hated it.

"Blue, Yellow" he paused while looking up at the white pearl "How could I ever miss such an important and quite droll of an event?" His voice sarcastic and projecting while sitting on the throne that once belonged to his... _mother_. "I heard this year you've made quite amazing progress on the third era colonies correct?" Not that he cared, he just wanted to get it over with.

"Amazing is an understatement" Yellow mumbled before being interrupted by a more than thrilled Blue.

"Oh Pink we have exciting news! Earth will be useful after all!" Everything in the room suddenly came to a standstill. Even time itself seemed to slow down as Steven processed what Blue had just spoke. From those words he knew something was going to happen and it involved him in some way.

"What?" was the only thing he could say. His heart started to pound hard beneath his chest.

"Yes! You were right Pink! Earth's resources are very unique, so much so it's the perfect place to build our geo-weapon! Now 'The Cluster' is still a working title but the point is you were right Pink! Earth is useful to us! What a way to celebrate the new era!" Blue continued to ramble on about the specifics of how the cluster worked and what the geo-weapon could be used for. Steven remained silent.

He didn't care for the planet. In fact he just wanted it gone. However a small part of him still wanted the planet to exist. However that wasn't going to happen. _'Just another event to lock away and forget'_ he thought. Blue continued to ramble until Yellow interrupted.

"Anyways, besides congratulating you on your victory Pink, we also want you to oversee the whole project."

"And why would I want to do that?" Steven asked ready to brush off everything.

"Because you are a Diamond whether you like it or not _Steven_." That voice... his name spoken.... it made him paralyzed in place, and he _hated_ it. "Though you're not her, you caused her to die and to make up for it you must take her place." Silence fell eerily for a moment before she continued "Disobedience means punishment."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After returning from the banquet, Steven stormed up to his room. Ripping off his cloak, jacket and vest before sitting down in his chair. Taking a few sips of alcohol and breathing to calm him down from the events. After an hour or so he was a bit more relaxed though his head slightly throbbing. He was beyond out of it. So much so he didn't realize a certain heart upside down shaped gem had entered the room. Rubbing his tense shoulders.

"Spinel, not now" He growled though it was kinda pathetic, thanks to the alcohol.

"Shh Steven, please, let me help you." Spinel spoke before placing a kiss on his head. He was familiar with the concept of human intercourse and apparently so was she. It wasn't the first time she seduced him(beginning four years ago), however he rejected her every single time.

"You're better than this Spinel" again he hated the way alcohol affected him.

"And you're better than this" she spoke taking the drink away from him. "Look I found a love for this and since you're my best friend, I only want this with you." Her hands touched his shirt, unbuttoning it slowly and gently caressing his bare chest. Although careful to avoid his gem. The whole idea of what she was doing, made him roll his eyes.

"I'm not _her_ Spinel. _She_ was your best friend, not me." His voice was starting to regain control and was now filled with bitterness. "Besides it's not best friends who do this. Not unless they say they love each other and consently agree to it. Spinel You're hurting, I understand, bit this isn't-"

"I'm not!" She yelled before grasping both sides of his face and almost knocking off his mask. "Steven I've studied this and the more I learn the more I want this. And I only want this with you! Please!" Steven gripped her hands in his taking them off his face. He humored this long enough.

"No Spinel, end of discussion."

"But-"

"I said no!!!" Glowing pinkish red again he had stood up so forcefully that Spinel dropped and rolled slightly onto the floor. Tears spilling down her cheeks as she looked up at him. Her spiked pony tails dragging down. The look she gave made him regain control, the glow once again diminished and he knelt down offering his hand. She instantly swatted away his help and ran out of the room, still crying. Steven sighed and sat down on the chair once more, rubbing his forehead. She always did this sort of thing and he always knew why.

Spinel was just another victim, just like he was. Only she was isolated alone for three years on a barren planet and another three years trapped in the human zoo. But with only with those who began to loose their minds since they had began to collect there. By the time she was able to come back, Spinel was an entirely different person. Marks across her gem was only a symbol of what happened to her.

Spinel wasn't the only one who suffered.

All of this made him think of is own torture he endured. Flashes of White Diamond's long black fingernails picking apart his gem, him being reunited with that part of himself and her discovery of blood. Which only occurred to her when the human zoo even began. So she basked in the information.

*******

_"Where is Pink?! What have you done with her?! I demand you tell me!!!" Her voice almost cracked the walls of her throne room. The gem part of Steven looked at her and shouted so loud it did crack the walls._

_"SHE....IS....GONE!!!!!!!!" Once he was finished, gem Steven walked towards the almost lifeless human Steven. Looking at one another they smiled and gripped hands before a bright light consumed everything. When it dimmed, revealing his true self both sides coming together as one._

_The victory only lasted a moment before White in her rage knocked him back against the wall and watched as he slowly sank down. Steven_ _found himself laying against the floor_ _, when he came back from his unconscious state._ _Slowly bringing himself on his knees, a single drop of blood dripped from his head. A slight concussion must've occurred when he fell._

_"Oh So you can bleed." She laughed wickedly. Holding him up at his feet with his arms pinned. The sharp tip of her fingernail just above his forehead._

_"This will be fun"_

_Steven screamed out in pain as White continued to laugh maliciously. Dragging her finger along the right side of his face. Leaving a scar that also went over his eye. Blood dripped everywhere._

*******

Steven brought a shaking hand up to his mask and gritted his teeth, breathing in sharply and eyes shut tight. Until he felt a familiar hand touch his shoulder.

"Steven, are you alright?" Pearl asked bringing him out of his memory into the present. Rubbing the side that wasn't covered he shook his head. Not wanting to talk about it right in this moment, it was just a painful memory to once again bury deep in his mind.

"What is it, Pearl?"

"Shall I make arrangements for your travels Steven?" she asked moving on to the next topic as quickly as possible for him. Seeing how in distressed he was.

"Yes, I just want this over with as soon as possible." He spoke before getting up and going to his bed. The next few days were going to be rough.


	3. A Deal Struck

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On a recon mission to earth, Steven finds a way to make the whole project more....interesting.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

"We should be arriving soon Steven." Pearl informed before refocusing on controlling the ship along with the Rubies.

"Joy" Steven spoke sarcastically. "Jasper! Amethyst!" he called and instantly they were right in front of him with that sickening salute.

"Yes my Diamond!" and that obnoxious phrase as well. Although the names of the gems(other than the distinction of numbers and letter combinations) are the same, these were his Jasper and Amethyst. In fact this Amethyst was the same from when he was a child.

"I will be joining with you as planned, remember this is only a scouting mission. Once we reach the planet no human contact unless necessary. I don't want anything standing in our way." Not that he cared what the humans did, they were an easy obstacle to overcome. However Steven wanted this to be over and done with. Tired of being White's puppet and being in her control. Still he went along so he could forget the part of his life that tormented him so.

"Yes sir!" both of them spoke in sync. _'Good, they remembered to do that at least.'_ He taught them that as a joke and it kinda stuck around. It was refreshing to hear other than 'My Diamond' all the time, so he went with it. Steven's main Lion sat by his side while stroked his mane gently. If anyone stood in his way, Lion was going to be an important asset to this mission. He got things done quick and fast, especially when he was hungry. Upon arriving on the planet, Pearl stayed behind with the other Ruby's to guard the ship.

It felt like hours since they started the journey. The first place was not ideal, just a pathetic patch of desert sand. The second was almost but not quite what they needed. Finally the third place they tried was perfect to begin work on the cluster. Similar to a canyon and had plenty of sunshine during the day for storing and sucking up nutrients. Steven had the reports from Amethyst and soon was ready to return, not wanting to waste another second.

Unfortunately that wasn't the case. In the distance gunshots where heard and a slight ping grazed their bodies. Though the damage was almost non-existent for a gem and it's physical body. Even Steven, who had his personal shield up, was unaffected. Frustration and annoyance flared up inside him as he whistled for Lion to be prepared to attack(his fur protected him from harm). Turning to face a small but mighty group of humans who were (trying to) defending the planet, appeared before them. Steven just stood there, arms folded and face looking unamused while they continued to attack.

"Stand down!" A voice from the crowd spoke. Immediately the gunshots stopped and guns slightly lowered as their leader walked towards the middle between the groups. Jasper, Amethyst and Lion were ready to attack at Steven's command. However he was calm and waited to see what could happen. Fingers ready to snap if provoked just enough. The Human leader stood his ground and spoke firmly, it was kinda pathetic to see in his eyes. "My name is Doug Maheswaran! We demand to know why you are here!" This was beyond hysterical as Steven chuckled so much his shoulders moved slightly.

"Demand you say, " Steven asked moving his right hand to his hip, his cape gently flowing in the wind. "And why should I comply? When in fact just a snap of my fingers, the only thing you will be seeing is red." He raised his left hand and prepared to snap. "And right now you are wasting. My. Time." He emphasized once again as his the wicked smile he wore left, eyes beginning to glow slightly while his eyebrows burrowed a tad. He could see the uncomfortable gazes and fear coursing through them. With every second that had passed in silence, Steven grew more and more agitated.

"Wait!" Doug shouted in a desperate plea. "We only wish to live in peace! But we want to know why you have come here? What could we possibly offer you?" The easy opportunity to torment them was too much to ignore. Besides after all he endured, he should have a little bit of fun.

"You humans? Well nothing. But this planet itself is just what we need for our plans. Shame really? You all do seem to have a _potential_ of sorts. I mean I'm half human after all I should know." Their gasps were like sweet music to his ears. "But alas it'll be useless since you won't have anywhere to live. In fact I'm sure you all will be dead shortly. If not for the lack of space, but oxygen."

"If you are half human, as you claim to be, why destroy half your own kind?!" Doug was bold not only through his words but actions as his fist clenched tight. Face expressing fury that even Steven had to admit it was kinda intriguing. Though he had to ignore the pain he felt coming from the words _your kind_. Although he was a master of hiding his pain.

"My reasons are for my own, I need not explain myself." His tone was cold and almost void of any emotion. Doug stood there silent, trying to comprehend what he just heard. He felt defeat slowly washing over him like a wave upon the shore. Dragging him out into the sea. He sighed and then remembered something he said earlier. Though it might've been just a sarcastic comment, he had a leverage of sorts and knew damned well how to use it.

"There has to be something we can agree upon. If you claim that we have a potential, tell us what can we do for you to spare our lives?" Steven was not expecting that at all. For the first time since this conversation started, he was stunned. Know how desperate they were, but to this extent? He thought for a moment before speaking up.

"Hmm, what a turn of events. Well if you must know, you're numbers are large in quantity and while primitive in how "advanced" you are. You can help process what we want much faster." Suddenly Steven got an idea and his wicked smirk returned. _'Let the games begin'_ "Of course, that would end your demise much quicker and I don't think you would want that, correct? So how about a proposition?" He said and watched as hope flickered in their eyes. _'What a pity it won't last long.'_ he thought sadly. After a long moment of silence, Doug finally spoke up.

"What is your proposition?"

"I can offer you a new planet to live on. One perhaps much better than this, and your lives will be spared. However, in exchange you must surrender one human to me. Call it an incentive." He was starting to loose patience from this conversation.

"What?!" that question spread across the small group many times.

"Oh you'll get him, her... _it,_ whatever, back to you. Besides you'll have someone on the inside making sure I keep my end of the deal, While the gems make sure you keep your end." Whispers and not much of an answer spread through the crowd.

"What if we refuse?" Steven's patience was gone.

"Then playtime's over." With a snap of his fingers Lion lurched forward and tackled down their leader in one second. Doug yelled in pain and watched as Lion bared his sharp teeth and fangs. Steven created a shield to keep the others from helping him. Watching them bag and struggle to break free.

"STOP! Take me!"

A voice rang out so loud everyone went silent. Behind one of the trees in the area, a young woman of 18 appeared and began running towards the scene, which had unfolded before her eyes. Her long dark brown hair flowing in the wind, her brown doe-like eyes(hidden behind simple circular glasses) full of tears as she rushed to her father's side, only stopping in fear of Lion's growl. Looking up she gasped when her eyes met Steven's. Gulping and taking a deep breath before continuing. "I beg of you, please take me as the incentive and let my father go."

"Connie no! Stay away!" Doug yelled before Lion's paw pressed against his neck making him gasp for breath.

"Please! Whatever you ask I'll do it!" She fell to her knees and bowed her head. "Please!..." She begged in a voice just above a whisper. Steven watched the scene unfold before whistling to Lion, signaling him to stand down. The pink beast did so immediately though threw a warning growl while doing so. The young woman, named Connie, ran to her father's side. Hugging him tightly. It was obvious she was important to him and she was willing to go as well. This created even more of an interesting turn of events. She then turned her gaze back to him, still holding onto her father tightly.

"I'm not an easy being to please. If you come with me, well your life would not be so pleasing." He paused shocked by the unwavering determination in her eyes. "This is your last chance, grab it before I change my mind." Though she couldn't be much use, her willingness was admirable.

"No" Her voice was firm. "Me and only me, I want to make sure you hold up your end of the deal." She paused with a shaken breath before continuing. "I will serve you, until the deal is done." Confident, passionate and sure of herself. This struck a certain cord with him though unable to place it. _'It'll be fun to see how long it will last'_

"Very well then" he gestured to his Amethyst as she pulled her apart from her father(against his barely audible pleas), giving him her last 'I love you', and brought her right before him. "You will regret this."

"I know I will." _'At least she's not entirely idiotic'_ Steven then looked up at the rest of the humans. "It seems the deal is struck" he spoke and the heavy silence that fell seemed to only confirm it.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"What did you do Steven?!" Pearl shouted once they all returned to the ship. Steven had Amethyst put Connie in one of the guest rooms; and ordered to help her freshen up for the arrival back on HomeWorld. Sighing he commanded the Rubies to turn the ship around and Jasper to prepare the report for the Diamonds.

"I simply made a deal nothing more."

"A deal that even you cannot even think to keep right?! Steven you know the Diamonds won't approve-"

"I don't give a fuck what the Diamonds say!" Steven interrupted, his voice so loud it shook the ship almost veering it off course. The pinkish red glow once more appeared as he continued. "I have complete control over this planet or have you forgotten the reason why I'm here Pearl?!" He breathed deeply as once again the glow diminished, trying not to let his anger get the best of him. He couldn't go full beast. _'... not again'_ he thought before speaking in a much more composed tone. "I have always valued you and allowed you to speak freely with me. But I won't let my actions be judged by anyone else, including yourself. You and I both know I have had enough of that." He leaned back in the chair and began to rub his forehead again. "Besides, _they_ get their geo-weapon from the soon to be cluster with extra help, the Human Zoo will continue as planned."

"Why must it be this way?" Pearl asked although in a hushed whisper not really intended for him to hear. But he did.

"I never asked for my life to be a living hell." He spoke feeling the ghostly chains on his wrists once more.


	4. BloodShed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Connie arrives on HomeWorld and realizes the depth of what she has gotten herself into.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

It was one hour before HomeWorld would be in view. Connie watched the stars go by as she sat down and let her hair be combed. Pearl took over Amethyst's job since she didn't quite know how to tend to a human being. After bathing in the ship's chamber room and clothed in the most beautiful blue dress and ballet flats to match. Pearl had begun to comb out her long dark brunette curls. She had to admit the young woman before her was naturally beautiful; and she reminded herself of her former life back on earth with Rose and how amazing it was.

_"Come Pearl! lets go swimming!" Rose spoke as she jumped into the ocean in a fit of laughter. Pearl was used to Rose's odd ways of acting human. It was quite humorous and so like Rose to do something so strange._

_"B-But I don't- I mean I've never...." Her voice trailed off. Of course knowing how to swim was one thing. Experiencing it was another. Suddenly a hand reached out to grab her own and pulled her under the water. Gems didn't need to breath like humans so they could stay under the water the longest._

_"I've got you, I promise! Now lets go!" Rose's infectious laughter made Pearl giggle and soon joined in on all the fun. Enjoying the wonders of the Ocean's reef and under the sea life. But what she most treasured, was being with Rose as they swam together side by side. By the time sunset had arrived, both gems were sitting on the rocks drying off in the sun. Pearl sighed and shook out her tangled hair. Before she could shapeshift it away, Rose waved a human brush in front of her face. "Here, try this it's actually very relaxing!" She smiled and turned Pearl around as she began brushing through her hair. The sensation felt weird but Rose was right, it was relaxing. Pearl closed her eyes and smiled, enjoying the closeness between them._

Lost in thought she didn't realize that the human woman she was attending to had begun to softly cry, hands over her eyes. Empathy flooded through Pearl as she shook her head coming back to reality and handed her a small handkerchief.

"T-Thank y-you..." Connie spoke in a whisper wiping away her tears, though in vain since her tears couldn't stop flowing down. They seemed to stop when she felt the gems comforting hands upon her shoulders, momentarily before continuing to brush her hair.

"That was a very brave thing to do, dear." Pearl spoke gently attempting to ease her worries.

"W-what will he have me do?" Pearl stopped and bit her lip. For once she couldn't calculate a precise outcome. _'If only Garnet were here....'_

"Well you will be apart of his court and-"

"Yes but what does that mean??" Pearl was starting to become more used to others interrupting her other than Steven, though the annoyance never faded.

"I'll be honest I'm not quite sure-..um.."

"Connie, that's my name." Connie said realizing she never properly introduced herself. But under the circumstances, that was the least of her worries. Turning around to face this gem who had a similar style to her commander, dressed in reds and blacks. A blouse with matching leggings and skirt, along with a more diamond shaped cape. Though she looked fierce, her smile was kind and it flared the small ember of hope in her heart.

"Well Connie" Pearl spoke whilst finishing the last few touches of her outfit. Adding a small blue ribbon in her hair. "I'm Pearl" Connie smiled back faintly feeling a bit better. Though still terrified of the unknown that lay before her.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Right before the ship landed, Pearl brought out Connie to be presented before Steven. She entered the room carefully and a bit slower than usual, hesitant to face her captor once more. But it was obviously inevitable. Steven turned to look upon the young woman. Even for a human she was beautiful in every sense of the word and more. It took him a moment before realizing he had been staring for a moment too long. Shaking his head he stood up and walked towards her, he ended up being taller than her by at least half a foot. Her gaze downcast while he circled around her.

"What is your name?"

"You care to know my name?" She asked looking up at him at last. He stopped right behind her and whispered leaning forward.

"Would you prefer if I called you pet?" _'Although I'm sure the Diamonds will'_ he thought while admiring her beautiful brown eyes and fearful expression. Her breath trembling as if trying to control herself. "That is what I thought, now" He continued to slowly circle her "You're name."

"Connie, my name is Connie." She finally spoke after a brief second. The way it sounded had a sweet melody to it in Steven's opinion.

"Well, Connie, you certainly are brave to surrender yourself as you have. But tell me, why would you give yourself up so easily?"

"I had to do whatever it took to save my father...and all of humanity." Her voice was raised a bit more than usual. Steven smirked and folded his arms, enjoying this feisty side of hers.

"You must love your father very much... well don't worry. I'm sure he'll work himself to the bone until it's finished....literally." Connie inwardly gasped and looked up in shock. The expression she held didn't quite delight him as other's fearful expressions had before. Still he loved to tease. Watching as she regained her composure.

"What will you have me do?" Well in all honesty he hadn't thought that far ahead. But on instinct he came up with something on the spot.

"Since you have added that you will quote" he raised his hands and aired quotation marks " "Make sure I'm keeping my end of the deal." I will make sure you do." Connie gulped at his words feeling a bit nervous from it all.

"What does that mean?"

"You will attend, along with my Pearl, all meetings and trips and whatever the cluster project entails. Taking notes and reports for future human history. All of human kind is about to enter a new age of living. Isn't it exciting." He smirked once more as he could see the wave of reality overwhelm her. Turning to face the ship window and seeing the upcoming HomeWorld planet, Steven wasn't expecting the question that came out of nowhere.

"Aren't you human as well? Why don't you do it yourself then?" _'Like father like daughter'_ He thought and prepared to brush off the question. Her words were so innocent yet so dangerous. Even the other gems on board were inwardly shaking of fright. But since humans were never satisfied... He turned around slowly and focused his gaze upon her. As if seeing right through her soul. Answering her question with every step he took until her back reached the wall.

"I am not human nor gem. If you want a technical answer, I'm a hybrid. However the truth is that I am really a beast. Do you see this mask?" He paused only to gesture to the silver porcelain against his skin. His voice low and dangerously boarder lining furious. "This hides the beast within. So unless you want to see that beast in all it's ugliness, I suggest you keep those questions to yourself. Do I make myself clear?" Connie nodded in understanding as he turned and once more faced the view that was HomeWorld. "Welcome to your worst nightmare Connie." He said in his normal calm demeanor as she looked out in amazement at the sight before her. Though inwardly she agreed on one thing, this life was her nightmare now.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Steven avoided Yellow and Blue only speaking with them through the Diamond line. White stayed quiet through all this. Though he was preparing himself for that future conversation. He rolled his eyes at the "irresponsible actions" and "how could they do this to him" and blah blah blah. Finally and miraculously he had a chance to speak.

"You will have your geo-weapon correct? Well then who cares how it get's done. You put me in charge and that's exactly what I'm doing. Like it or not!" He ended the call and sighed. Yellow and Blue were the only ones he could truly get a word in, raise his voice, hell, yell back at. White was obviously walking on eggshells, still she remained quiet. For right now that was a blessed miracle for him and he enjoyed the silence.

"Steven, what will you say when White finds out?" Pearl asked in a worried tone.

"Pearl, you and I both know she already has. Until she says something herself, I'm going to enjoy the silence." Walking away from the communications hub. Suddenly a loud noise shrieked through the palace. Coming from the human zoo area that his palace could oversee the most. And as if on cue, Amethyst showed up immediately after the sound rang out. "Steven, it's the human zoo...again." Nothing else needed to be said as he walked towards the problematic commotion. Normally it wouldn't bother him, but today sparked more annoyance than usual.

Connie was sitting on the bed in her new quarters, all she had was a small balcony overseeing a garden of sorts, a vanity mirror, her bed and a small bathroom. That must've been added since he was, though claiming to be a beast, half human. Still she wondered why he was willing to keep them alive. _'Why he was willing to hold up his end of the deal?'_ Suddenly a strange gem with an upside down heart, spiked pig tailed hair and what seemed to be masquera down her cheeks, appeared out of nowhere. Connie gasped while glancing over this gem. Her limbs where long and seemed to resemble a 1930's cartoon character in her eyes.

"Well, well, well, well looky here! So this was the "Incentive" for the deal hmm. I must say you seem pretty average looking for a human, then again they all do." Spinel leapt forward towards her face. "Still why would you come to such an awful place? Hmm...Oh I see! Couldn't bare to see your precious planet destroyed?" Spinel spoke in a babyish taunting tone before laughing. "Well here isn't going to be any better for you."

"Who are you?" Connie finally had a chance to speak since this gem talked so fast.

"The name's Spinel and also Steven's best friend!" _'So his name is Steven, good to know'_ Connie thought then backed up as Spinel came even closer with eyes looking like they were ready to throw daggers. "You must remember that missy! No one else cares for Steven the way I do!" Connie raised her hands up and shrugged her shoulders.

"I'll take your word for it I promise. I just want to see my father again when this is all over." Spinel drew back and smirked. Pulling her up, as Connie yelped feeling her arm almost popping from it's socket, and leading her towards the balcony.

"Well I can see we're on the same page, but just so you know who he truly is, take a look below?" Spinel gestured at the scene unfolding below them. Connie looked forward and gulped nervously.

The human zoo had a nasty habit of fights breaking out between human and gems, specifically agite's. It wasn't so much the fighting Steven cared for, more it less the idea of thinking humans could overpower his gem solders. This could not happen. They must be kept in line at all times. After today's events that had transpired on earth, Steven was, to put it lightly, not in a good or even bad mood.

"I've had enough of this insubordination from you!" Steven said firmly as he prepared to call upon Lion.

"M-My Diamond please! We meant no harm! Only a slight disagreement is all!" The human begged kneeling down with his head touching the ground before him. Pleading for any chance of living.

"Is this what you call a disagreement?! This Gem solder could've been shattered! You know your kind is beneath gems, yet you seemed to have been playing with that line for far too long." Steven was glowing as he raised his hand upwards more, ready to snap.

"I-I'm so sorry my Diamond! I promise I'll stay in place and never cross the line again!" The human was shaking all over in fear.

"You broke the rules for the last time." With a snap of his fingers, Lion appeared and began to get ready for his next meal.

"No...please...have mercy!" The human pleaded while Steven ignored turning around.

"Thank you my Diamond" the blue Agite spoke with gratitude.

"Lion, shatter them both, after all I can't be going around destroying only humans. Other gems need to learn there place too." He only pretended to show favoritism for the gems. When really he saw them both the same way, unfit to live. It only took a second before the second snap rang out. Everything went silent as if paralyzed by time.

His beast growled and bared his sharp fangs, lunging forward, piercing the skin of his neck. Claws scratching his upper body as Lion stood on top, forcing the poor victim to lay still as he pulled out the remains that lay beneath a large pool of blood. It splattered everywhere along with a 'poof' sound and gem shards, which felt like glass. The horrific sounds of them screaming lasted meerly thirty seconds as the only sounds were the beast chewing on the victim's heart.

Connie witnessed everything, screamed but it was too late, terror rang out as she ran away from the balcony and her room. Steven whilst walking away looked up to see Connie run from the scene before her and Spinel waving and blowing kisses to him. But he couldn't stop thinking about the fear on Connie's face as she ran. Still he warned her about this, he was a beast after all. So why did he feel guilt twisting in his chest?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My apologies for the chapters being a tad shorter than I originally planned. Hopefully after Chapter 4(the first is my Prologue technically) it'll be a tad longer lengthwise.


	5. Magic Has It's Price

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Connie meets a friendly face and Spinel lays down a challenge.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BONUS CHAPTER THIS WEEK!!!!!!  
> Also... BLATANT SELF PROMOTION!!!! Lolz, well kinda. But you can ignore if you want.  
> My Instagram is @etherealmaiden if you want to follow me there. If you want sneak peaks of 'Shattered Blood' and other stuff. Visuals of Character outfits(mostly) and maybe thematic pictures per chapter.  
> Now onto the story! :)p

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Connie ran and ran as far as her feet would carry her. After what she saw, she couldn't bare to stay anymore. How could she expect for him to keep her word after what he had just done. She felt sick as the image of that beast of a lion sinking it's fangs into the innocent man's flesh. Her captor just so easily turning is back on them without a shred of empathy. She covered her mouth trying not to throw up as she blindly ran. Suddenly tripping and falling down into the grass beneath her.

Feeling the pain on her knee, Connie sat up and tried to regain her breathing from running so fast; looking down at her newly scrapped up knee. Not too bad but the small trail of blood had her worried. Her elbow had the same fate. Glancing around she took note of where she was, another garden. Only this particular spot area seemed different. The plants were overgrowing, except for the grass which seemed freshly cut. Just right before her was a beautiful fountain, though cracked and worn down from time. Still the waters flowed effortlessly.

"What are you doing here?!" A deep more elderly voice rang out, as Connie gasped and turned to see an older man with long dark gray hair, dressed in a brown, yet more relaxed suit, and a navy blue robe like cloak.

"I-I'm sorry I didn't mean to come here I just-"

"Wait, you don't look like the others." The man interrupted leaving Connie even more confused.

"What-?" Then it hit her, he was talking about the human's that were held in captivity. Instantly the horrific scene flashed in her mind once more. Making her shake slightly a bit more.

"Hey you look a bit pale, my dear, are you alright?" The man's voice seemed much more calm and gentle than before. Holding out his hand for her, she took it hesitantly. His friendly gesture made her feel like she could trust him. Though after everything, her cautious side kept her guard up. "I don't believe we've properly met. I'm Greg Universe, caretaker of the gardens." He smiled hopefully coming out to be more inviting than scary. Connie smiled back faintly trying her best to be polite.

"My name is Connie, and... I just arrived here about an hour ago." Her smile seemed to waiver once she was reminded of her current reality.

"Ah so you're the mysterious guest from earth!"

"More like a prisoner...." She corrected, speaking only above a whisper, just enough for him to hear. Greg's smiled disappeared upon hearing the sadness in her voice. Then he noticed the scrape on her elbow.

"Here, my dear, let me help you." He smiled offering his hand and he accepting it once more. Leading her towards the fountain. Then gesturing for her to sit as he dipped a couple small pieces of cloth, from his robe pocket, into the fountain. While she adjusted herself, lifting the hem of her skirt just enough over her knee. Then lifting her elbow, he gently pressed the cloth against her skin. Connie hardly felt the pain, but that was only the beginning of her curious questions. Eyes widening as the scrape was healed instantly, not even a small scab left behind.

"How is this possible?" Her voice full of wonder and amazement. Greg smiled while dipping the cloth again before handing it too her. Taking it as if it was made of glass, Connie barley touched her knee before the scar disappeared, just like her elbow, nothing was left behind.

"Well magic has it's place here."

"Magic?! I thought it was all just in fairytales and imagination." Greg chuckled slightly at her remarks.

"Well that is partially true. Any strong imagination can hold even the most powerful of magic on earth. Well actually anywhere that humans thrive. They just don't know it's potential. Now here they exist as if they lived in the oxygen itself." Greg was the most kind soul she met yet, well aside from Pearl. It made her feel happy to know she wasn't alone.

Still even knowing another human who could understand her, didn't change the fact that she was a prisoner. Thought flooded back to her as she gulped and gripped both her arms. "I'm sorry you had to witness what he had done." He sighed and rubbed the back of his head. "I know it's hard to understand but-"

"I prefer not to understand him, he's a monster." Connie said with hidden anger in her tone. He looked up as if owning up to something terrible.

"Steven's my son." She moved her hand to her lips, realizing what had just happened.

"Forgive me, I'm sorry, I didn't realize..."

"I have no intention of justifying him. I know the things he does is terrible." He paused sighing, standing up from the fountain and continuing. "But I also know he wasn't always this way. When he was little, there was so much hope and light in his heart. Curious about the world and caring for every soul he met." Greg suddenly laughed at an old memory. "When he was little he could sing the 'Cookie-Cat' ice cream commercial jingle to memory. And since then I never regretted teaching him music."

"Wait, 'Cookie-Cat'? You lived on earth?" Her tone now more confused as she stood up and walked towards him.

"He was born there actually, and we lived in peace for a long time. Steven, myself, Pearl, Spinel, Amethyst, Garnet, Bismuth, Peridot, Lapis and...." he stopped glancing at the fountain statue. "Rose..." Connie assumed the rest were other gems but why did he look so sad? Who was Rose? As if reading her thoughts, Greg answered with a voice full of love and sorrow. "Rose was my wife and Steven's mother." She followed his gaze to the fountain and saw that the statue must've been her image.

"She's beautiful"

"She was truly the most beautiful gem I ever laid eyes upon." His words felt so sincere and full of distant longing that she ever wondered if anyone would love her like Greg had for Rose.

"Where is Rose now?" She asked hesitantly not wanting to tear him away from his memory, and yet curiosity consumed her once again.

"She died giving birth, well gave her form to him that is... it's complicated." _'It sure seems like it'_ Connie thought. "This fountain is a memorial for her. She had the power to heal and her healing tears flow freely forever." He said before shaking his head and smiling at Connie who was giving him the most sincere, empathetic look she could give. "You know I think she would've liked you."

"And I see this is where you've been hiding." Connie gulped as they turned to see Steven leaning against a tree amongst the shadows, arms folded across. His eyes were glowing bright though he seemed less angry than before. Still his intimidating look didn't help make her feel less anxious. "Father, it would be nice to see you spend less time in this pathetic garden and more time on your new duties."

"I know what I have to do, son." Greg fought back the urge to say more. He himself grew tired of their quarrels.

"How did you find this place?" Steven's gazed directed towards Connie's.

"It was by accident, I didn't know where I was looking-"

"Of course it happened that way." He sighed stepping out from the shadows. "Pearl has been waiting to discuss how you will present yourself to the Diamonds. If you are done wasting my time, follow me." Steven turned and began to walk away with Connie following suit. She glanced back only to give a passing smile to Greg, who returned the favor.

Though he was only a foot taller than her, his strides were very long which made her almost run to keep up with him. Suddenly he stopped, herself almost bumping into him, thankfully she avoided that. The glow in his eyes faded upon seeing her expression. He could notice her fear a galaxy away, to him she was an open book of emotions and yet so confusing. The guilt that she even saw kept gnawing away at his gut, but couldn't place why. It's not like he cared about what anyone thought.

"I'm not someone to cross with. Everyone here knows there place, one step out of line and consequences will be had. What you witnessed earlier was only a part of what I can do." Though trying to hide it, her trembling couldn't be helped. Upon seeing this his demeanor changed to a much calmer state unintentionally. Still she had to understand her place now, even if it was only temporary. "Now do you truly understand?"

"Yes" was all Connie could say. She couldn't even find the right formality to address him as. Besides monster, asshole, and a few others she would surely get killed over. However lifting her gaze to match his, expression full of anger as if to say she wasn't going to be belittled or be used as a puppet like the others. "I will obey your orders, but I want to remind you this is only temporary. Once we both hold up our ends of the deal, then I no longer will serve you." Her defiant tone and words were shocking. The strength to stand up to him gained his interest. Normally Lion would be called in and she would've been bleeding to death. Still he somehow found it amusing and quite refreshing that someone like her would challenge him. So he decided to "play" along.

"Is that so? Well while that's true, how about we add to our deal?" Her empathy and compassion for humans she never even met was remarkable to him. In fact the idea that came together was perfect for this. "Let's say this deal is done, you are free to go. However if you stay here with me, I can offer you anything you desire. I will comply to do so. In turn, you will be my companion for the rest of your life." She gasped and tried to maintain her composure though faltering slightly.

"As in...marriage?" the words felt almost poisonous in that moment.

"I suppose you could say that. And before you answer, let me remind you I stated I will give you anything. Including perhaps sparing the humans from the zoo, or in fact all of humanity. Hell I'll even throw in no more shattering of gem kind!" He chuckled villainously. Allowing all his words to sink into her own thoughts. Before she would've rejected him, but now he made an offer so impossible to refuse. Still the conflict inside tore her in two. Doubting that he would keep to his word.

"All of humanity?" She asked hesitantly and unsure she heard him right.

"Not a single human from now until the end of time, will I hurt. However if you refuse, then I suppose me taking a few humans while transporting them to their new location would satisfy me and my human zoo." If what he was saying was true, Connie felt the weight of her choice balance in her hands. This could save humanity from the beast that stood before her. All she would have to do is surrender her own life to him. Though she knew her answer, that sickening feeling once more overtook her at the thought of being his. Even so she had to do the right thing...just hoping it was the right choice.

"Alright... you have a deal." She said before slightly gasping, feeling herself being backed up against the wall; under his intense gaze. As if hypnotizing her into a trance like state. He advanced towards her with every step she took. Pressing his left hand against the wall next to the side of her head. Gently caressing her cheek with his right; gloved leather fingers so supple and warm against her skin. Removing her glasses to get a good look behind her eyes.

"I-I need them too-" She began before his finger touched her lips.

"You are truly...beautiful...." He cut off, the words spoken with such a sensual tone made her silent. His eyes bore into hers as if paralyzing her soul in submission. Feeling her tremble and hearing deep breathing apparent but becoming much calmer with every passing second. Then without warning he leaned towards her and placed a gentle yet passionate kiss upon her lips. Being careful to avoid the mask touching her face. He cradled her cheek in his hand. Whimpering slightly, though muffled from the kiss, feeling something inside her twinge in pain. Once he pulled away, smirking as he watched her expression. Wiping away the single tear that fell from her cheek.

Flinching slightly Connie slowly opened her eyes. Gasping as everything suddenly became more clearer. Her glasses where still in his possession, she wasn't wearing them! As if by a miracle her sight returned in full force. She could see everything without any blur and in such intricate detail... including him. Steven watched as the moment of realization striking her. Though he despised his own mother, he did have to face the truth that he had her healing powers. However they were of his own design.

"H-how-...?" The shock was still slightly overwhelming for her to form complete sentences. He chuckled slyly as he ran his hand through her hair, twisting a single lock around one finger. Gazing into her eyes with such intensity once more.

"You belong to me....that is the price you must pay." The heaviness of those words weighed on her heart, knowing what he is now and what they had just done. Connie was paralyzed from what had just happened. _'I just let a murder kiss me... What have I done....'_ It was too much for her to handle in just a short amount of time _._ Her head suddenly felt light and darkness clouded her vision before she felt her strength being taken out from under her. Steven caught her just in time as she fainted in to his arms. Her body molded almost perfectly against his.

 _'Completely hopeless...'_ He thought as he adjusted her head to be more against his upper arm and shoulder. Walking away, barely noticed a certain long limbed gem watching in the shadows. But he did notice. Stopping in his tracks he awaited for her to speak.

"Do you really think she could love you?" Spinel's tone was full of spite. Seeing the scene laid out before her was sickening. It seemed he had feelings for the human, while else would he carry her and not let her drop too the floor. Something was definitely going on with them.

"Love?" Steven scoffed laughing "As if there is such as thing for me. No this is just a game of wits and deals. Nothing more nothing less."

"Why not add 'bet' to that name." At the subtle suggestion, he turned to face her. Spinel smirked, pleased to have captured his attention, walking forward with her hands behind her back, posture straight.

"I'm listening"

"I bet she won't hold her end of the deal. It'll be hard to do, after all, seeing your true nature earlier today. Oh and that kiss, man her face was almost priceless to see after you planted one on her." Steven maintained a powerful composure as he took in all she was laying out before him. "Anyways, she wont' last very long I can almost guarantee that. However if I loose the bet then I-"

"Will become the Diamonds playmate." Steven smiled wickedly as Spinel went silent. The Diamonds always knew Spinel was Pink's playful pet (at least that's how they saw her as). Though they had let her stay with Steven in a sense to torture him. Recently however they took interest once more in the playful gem. Seeing how they understand that Steven was never going to be Pink. Still they have there fun. Perhaps it was the nostalgia from Pink's 'sweet' days before the war. Or maybe just another obsession to hoard over, perhaps even both. But they wanted her.

However the thought of being away from Steven hardened her heart even more so. He was strong, intelligent, _powerful_. She craved it all. And if he were gone then she would be in control. Plus the fear for being in the Diamonds control again was far from ideal. Looking at the unconscious human in his arms made her smirk, there was no way this human will keep up her promise. _'Weak and fragile, just like all the rest of her kind.'_

"Alright, but if I win, then it is me whom you must marry." Steven laughed once more at the preposterous idea. Knowing full well she never truly cared for him, but only what he had. It was truly a pathetic site. Still he couldn't turn down a bet, especially one so challenging.

"Let the games begin."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this was a bit longer for ya'll. ;)  
> Also @etherealmaiden just if you're wondering.


	6. Library Introductions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Between studies of Gem etiquette, a few new faces appear in Connie's life.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Are you understanding everything so far Connie?" Pearl asked while pausing her lecture and teachings about the royal Diamond life. She knew Connie had to become familiar or else they could do unspeakable things to her. It was most imperative since she will be joining her and Steven on all meetings regarding the 'Cluster' project. Still with all the knowledge given, Pearl was surprised she could keep up and, it would seem, to retain everything. Supposing it wasn't to far off from humanity's royal lifestyle, rules and proper etiquette. With the Diamonds, one can never be too cautious or prepared.

"Yes Pearl, never speak unless addressed and salute and bow when entering the room." Her notes were detailed and organized just like her old cram school notes were. It was easier to think of them as such than her current circumstances. Still the thought of what transpired only a couple of hours ago left her clutching the transparent tablet tightly, as if she would fall if not holding onto something.

_'Warmth touched her skin as she began to awaken. Blinking twice as if disbelieving of her own eyes. Forcing herself to realize this wasn't a dream, she slowly sat up. Hand rubbing the side of her head from a slight discomfort, though it could've been for everything happening to her at once. Moaning she looked up and gasped, not expecting him to be sitting next to her so casually. Instead of anger, she couldn't tell what sort of expression he was trying to convey. Perhaps it as nothing._

_"How are you feeling?" Was that a genuine concern he held in his voice?_

_"I-I'm fine-" Gritting her teeth and shutting her eyes tight at the sudden pain in her head throbbing. Her hands gripping a blanket, just now realizing it partially covered over her. On instinct she laid her head back onto the pillows. Moaning slightly from the discomfort she felt. Unexpectedly a cooling and soft sensation touched her forehead. Barley opening her eyes to see Steven holding a cloth dipped in cold water. It instantly eased her pain and gave her the idea that the water was perhaps from the fountain. Still she was curious as to why he was doing this in the first place._

_"Shh... just relax." Then he smiled, an actual smile! Connie could't believe how genuine it actually was. Or how it appeared to be that is. Hesitant to truly trust anything coming from him. Soon the pain she felt diminished and he lifted the wet cloth from her head, placing it to the side before returning his attention all on her. She truly was beautiful and with a fire beneath her innocence, that made her even more radiant. Reaching out he gently caressed her hair down to her cheek. Inhaling sharply at his touch, and taking note of how gentle he was. "How does it feel?" His voice, deep, calm and caring it would seem, even she couldn't deny that. Soon it occurred to her that she hadn't said anything and the silence was going on for too long._

_"Oh, um, it's okay... I don't feel anymore pain."_

_"Good"_

_"Um...my eyesight.... did you- I mean-..." she sighed trying to figure out how to word it._

_"Yes I did." Her eyesight was pretty much crystal clear. So much so she could see a lot more detail than before. Including him. Which was a bit more nerve wracking in this moment with how close he was. His exactly half mask with only his eye from that side of his face shining through. At first glance it was frightening to see, however in this moment she saw more than a fearsome look. She saw what appeared to be soft, tender and gentleness. It was almost comforting though a bit odd with his rough exterior._

_"Thank you..."_

_"Hmm"_ _His hand lingered_ _on her cheek_ _momentarily before moving to the back of her neck. The other slipped around her lower back as he lifted her up._ _Quickly her pillows were adjusted so she could sit up better._ _Instinctively, her hands reached up against his shoulders (much firmer than she thought) to keep her balanced. There eyes met for a brief moment and for the first time she could see his more clearly. Though similar to any human eye, his were pitch black, the only color was a pink pupil in the shape of a diamond. He smirked and chuckled slightly causing her to snap out of her haze. "Are you enjoying the view?" Those words felt vial and full of arrogance. Immediately Connie pushed him away, which wasn't that far but enough so she couldn't feel how close he was._

_"I'm fine" her tone full of that fiery spirit he loved to see coming from her. Standing up he walked towards the door._

_"If that's the case, Pearl will see you in ten minutes to discuss some important matters." Before leaving, he glanced back and gave her a wicked smile. "That fire within you will surely help you fit in. Though will it be enough?" Connie's eyes widened and a blush crept her cheeks, while echos of his laughter ringed in her eyes as she left._

"Connie.....Connie?!" Pearls voice snapped her out of her thoughts. "This is very important and your focus is imperative before our first meeting with them soon!"

"I'm sorry, you're right I need to focus." Sighing Pearl shut off her tablet and ran her hand through her hair.

"I think that's enough for today. Why don't you take a break and we'll pick it up tomorrow?" She was obviously very tired and need to rest. _'Especially after all she's been through.'_

"Are you sure? What will Steven say-"

"Oh just tell him I told you to take a break. If he has any problems with that, well he can surely try to pick a fight with me." Connie giggled at her amusing tone, believing every word. "Now go and get some rest." She added with a smile.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The castle architecture was similar to earths medieval, Victorian, Gothic style...with some gem interior mixed in as well. Still it was beautifully haunting. Every corridor lit with candelabras, melting wax candles, red carpet, and many shadows. Though frightening at first glance, her curiosity kept her going. Her fingers grazed the dark wooden railings and her gaze looked up to see another beautiful chandelier. Not realizing where she was going, a green gem with a triangle shaped hairstyle bumped into her. Causing the gem to fall backwards and her transparent tablet to fall out of her hands.

"Hey! Watch where you're going, you Clod!" Connie held out her hand for the gem currently on the floor.

"I'm so sorry! Here let me help you!" She smiled while the gem eyed her in curiously, taken aback from this unexpected gesture. Hesitantly she accepted and stood up with her help.

"I would take it that _you_ are the human everyone is talking about?" the gem eyed her through twin diamond specs observing everything about her. Though Connie didn't quite know how to feel about the fact she was the topic of everyone's conversations.

"I suppose so, I'm Connie. What's your name?"

"You care to know my name? Why?" she looked kinda shocked that someone even took the slightest interest in her and not her abilities.

"Oh well I guess it's because I want to get to know you better. To be your friend." A flicker of hope seemed to flash across the gem's eyes, before she shook her head and stood straight. Doing the Diamond salute Connie learned from earlier.

"My name is Peridot Facet-2F5L Cut-5XG!" That was a lot of info still it made her smile. She noticed that the long name might've been unnecessary. "You can call me just Peridot if you want."

"Well Peridot it's nice to meet you, and I'm sorry I bumped you to the floor." Connie laughed slightly, embarrassed and showing an apologetic smile.

"It's not important now, no worries. But I have to ask, what were you doing?"

"Well I was just walking around, getting used to my surroundings I suppose...and perhaps a bit lost along the way." she admitted sighing. This place seemed at least three times that of a large human castle. And that's saying something because those seemed to small in comparison!

"Oh! I can help you with that! Come with me!" Peridot said excitedly while grabbing Connie's hand and rushing through the East wing. It took all her strength to keep up and not trip. They ran until a huge double door, dressed in gold trimmings, stood before them. Connie barely had time to admire the design before Peridot pushed the door open, dragging her inside. "Lapis! Bismuth! Come here quickly!"

"Who?" The question barley escaped her lips as she took in the most beautiful, grand and incredible library she ever laid her eyes upon. Her eyes twinkling at the sight of how large it was and filled with many stories. And quite human like as well. Hardly anything gem related connected to this room

"We're coming Peridot, hold on!" From above Connie saw a beautiful blue silhouette with wings made up of what appeared to be water. If she hadn't already known she was a gem, she would've surely mistaken her for a water nymph or fairy. The gem in question landed right before them. A tad taller than Connie and even more so than Peridot, not that it was a bad thing. the gem eyed her over briefly.

"Is she-?"

"Yes, Lapis!" Peridot interrupted "I met her in the hallways!" Not sure what about that was exciting. Still she gave Lapis a friendly smile as well.

"Hi, my name is Connie."

"Connie? Well that is a beautiful name!" A powerful booming like voice echoed through the enormous and open room. She turned her head to see a larger gem, with in her gem going inwards instead of out and streaks of rainbow in her hair with a more silver complexion. "I'm Bismuth! Welcome to our home!" The kindness in there voices almost made her cry. Pearl was nice but was Steven's second in command, Greg showed more kindness and yet was still his father.

Though he did not approve of what he did, his heart was broken from loosing his love. Almost seeming like he was blind to it all. Not really of course but the hesitation was prominent. Spinel....wasn't a gem to cross paths against. But these gems seemed different than the others in a sense, her gut told her she could trust them. Maybe she could get through this after all.

"Thank you, it's truly nice to meet you all here. I'm beyond grateful to have met such kind gems."

"Well I'm sure you can use a friendly face after what you have been through." Bismuth said with a bit more gentleness in her tone and a genuine smile.

"I suppose everyone here as heard." Her face downcast and blushing of embarrassment.

"Well it's not every day a human is willing to come here." Bismuth added with a nervous chuckle, her hand scratching the back of her head.

"But why did you give yourself up?" Lapis asked with a look mixed of confusion and concern.

"Yeah, that is a puzzling thing to grasp. Even with all my calculations I still don't understand." Peridot replied adding onto the conversation. Connie rubbed her right arm and sighed remembering the moment she last saw her father. Tears threatening to brim her eyes as she blinked them back whilst taking in a deep breath.

"In the moment all I thought about was saving my father. I couldn't stand to loose him. It wasn't till he gave me the opportunity to change my mind, that I truly felt the weight of what I have said burdened on my shoulders. I suppose I said yes because, even if I stood by and did nothing, it would be like I had murdered them myself. I- I don't want anyone else to get hurt."

"Well Connie, you truly are courageous to do what you did. I'm sure the humans back on earth are grateful for your bravery."

"Bismuth is right! You're a hero!" Peridot exclaimed proudly which made Connie giggle briefly, until she heard her next comment. "Yes I'm sure when you return, they will have made a huge statue in your honor!"

"That is if I return home..." Connie spoke softly walking towards a chair to sit upon.

"What do you mean 'if you return'? don't you want to go back home?" Lapis asked once again full of concern as she sat down next to her.

"I- I made another deal with... _him_..." Upon hearing that they gasped, eyes widening at the sudden new piece of information. Peridot and Bismuth gathered closer as Connie explained the deal and how it came to be. When she was finished recounting the events, she took another deep breath as Lapis gave her a handkerchief to wipe away a few tears that had fallen.

Feeling beyond tired of crying and embarrassed of doing it in front of anyone. Gently Dabbing away the tears she felt on her cheeks and her eyes, she ran her fingers through her hair. "I'm sorry to have bothered you with all this." A nervous laugh escaped her briefly.

"Hon, don't ever feel like you're a bother to us. It's been an overwhelming turn of events for you. I can't speak for everyone in this room, but I know you can tell me anything." Bismuth spoke in the most comforting and caring voice she could muster.

"And me too!" Peridot chimed in with a large grin.

"Well gem or not I think you're pretty amazing. Same goes for me." Lapis contributed while her lips curled upward.

"Besides I think it would be nice to see Steven force fed a piece of humble pie." Bismuth added as they all laughed.

"Thank you, you all are so sweet. But I'm not sure if I can stand up to him... not with humanity on the line." Bismuth's hands overlapped hers, Connie, in turn, lifted up her gaze.

"Listen, like I said it took great courage for you to sacrifice yourself for humanity. But I believe this was meant to be, maybe you're the hero not only humans need, but what we all need as gems. Perhaps even saving Steven's life from eternal darkness." She put a hand up before Connie could interject. "I know it's a lot to ask of you, no ones going to force you to do it. But please know whatever you decide, we will stand by your side. Help you in any way we can." Bismuth was right, it was a lot to take in for her. However knowing she had friends was all she needed right now.

"Geez Bismuth, why don't you say she'll overthrow the Diamond monarchy while you're at it." Lapis remarked with a sigh and her fingers slightly pinching her furrowed brows.

"Oh right theirs another goal for you!" Bismuth said sarcastically while snapping her fingers which made Connie laugh and Lapis rolling her eyes.

"Wait, you're not serious right?" Peridot innocently asked seeing how the sarcastic bit went over her head. That made them all laugh harder as Connie tried to explain the joke. Feeling much better already since she arrived here. All three gems soon gave her the grand tour of the library, filled with human books that they had collected over the years.

However unbeknownst to them was a certain pink gem; watching them amongst the shadows, watching _her_. She couldn't stand what was happening at all. With the other gems befriending her and vice versa, she realized she would have to get involved in order to get what she desired. This human was turning out to be a much difficult adversary than she expected.

"You still watching this pathetic human? Why?" Jasper spoke wrapping an arm around Spinel's waist, kissing her neck multiple times.

"I won't let her be a thorn in my side. If I am to be in a position of power soon, I must do whatever it takes to maintain it." Her voice low and threatening before lifting up Jasper's head and kissing his lips passionately. Taking her away back to her quarters.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Outside in the castle garden, Steven had taken a break from composing reports and ideas for the upcoming project, walking amongst the courtyard. His mind become clear as he felt the cool breeze around him. Sometimes a quiet stroll through the garden(and perhaps with lion at times) was sometimes needed; to clear his head from the thoughts he fought so hard to suppress. A sound of what seemed to be laughter echoed in the wind, catching his attention.

following the sound he looked up into the Library window. Noting the merriment that Peridot, Lapis and Bismuth were making. It was slightly puzzling since they hadn't been this happy in a long time. But when he saw _her_ , it all made much more sense. Watching Connie as she laughed, smiled and placed many books upon the shelves, along with the others, seeming as if she enjoyed the company and the activity. _'So...she likes to read...'_ He thought memorizing all that he was witnessing in that moment.

Unintentionally he had a small smile appear at the corner of his lips (though no one would be able to see since his mask hid half of his face). Unable to look away from someone so angelic as she was. Perhaps it would be nice to have someone by his side. He then shook his head from the thought reaching up to touch his mask, just barley.

_'No...don't fool yourself. A beast is what you are and always will be.'_


	7. Preparations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Connie gets ready for the very first diamond meeting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a bonus chapter is because of @thepurecinnamonroll (tumblr) ‘s fanart of Connie and I’m so beyond honored to be sharing it in my story that I couldn’t wait till Tuesday. This WILL NOT happen every week! Just because it’s a rare occasion. Please follow this beautiful human being because her artwork is amazing!!!💕💕💕💕💕💕💕

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

  
The next few days for Connie were just studying gem royal history and the strict rules to follow. In her off time, the library became her sanctuary of sorts. There she could read and get lost in her daydreams. From time to time she helped her newly found gem friends with their work around the castle. It was slightly surprising to find a kitchen full of, as normal as one could expect, human food and nourishment necessary for survival.

Lapis explained that part of it was making sure the humans in the zoo wouldn't starve to death. Mainly, however, it was used for Steven's purposes. Though part gem, he needed his nutrients for his human half sometimes. Even some of the gems shape-shifted their forms similar to humans to experience the pleasure of digesting food...and other things. Some actually found enjoyment in it, making it a hobby of sorts from time to time. It was quite bizarre for her to process.

Not that she truly cared where he was or what he was doing (other than the fact of the deal to not harm anyone, so long as she kept her end of the deal). Mostly work consisting of plans for earth's demise and keeping to himself(Pearl informed her upon asking since she technically hasn't seen him since before her studies began). Her heart sank every time she thought about what she agreed too. Her future to live in this horrid place and be his bride.... Though unfathomable to grasp, it wasn't like she could go back on the deal. It was her life or all of humanities on the line. No matter what she thought, she would end up losing. At least humanity will have diplomatic immunity from being destroyed. How could she turn her back on them? It wasn't like her life was worth saving aynways....

One day before the first meeting with the Diamonds to talk about earth. Connie decided to ease her worries by relaxing in the library during her break. However with the situation at hand it was hard for her to concentrate on anything else. A loud clashing sound soon interrupted her thoughts. Looking up she walked towards an open window to where the sound resonated from down below. A purple gem, though a bit shorter than the others and Pearl dueling with swords is what she had only begun to witness. Peaking her interest she sat on the windowsill to watch. The idea of them sword fighting, even though they have magic, puzzled her. And though she was on the second level, she could hear the conversing during their battle.

"Come on Pearl don't hold back! I am a gem solder for Mr. I-am-no-Diamond himself, I can handle you!" The purple gem with silver hair tied up in a ponytail shouted. Just barely dodging her attack, though she missed an opportunity to take down Pearl when the opportunity was wide open. Making Connie wonder if Pearl left herself open to attack on purpose.

"Amethyst, your footwork is still sloppy and you have no coordination! Being random can't be you're only plan of attack, sooner of later you'll need a battle strategy." Pearl moved with such precision and elegance, it was mesmerizing to watch. In just a few quick motions and effortless dodges, she pinned down Amethyst with her sword pointing towards her throat. They stood in silence until Amethyst pushed her away and stood up. Walking away in anger and grumbling under her breathe. The intense staring from before said a lot between them.

However Connie couldn't pull away from the scene replaying in her mind. Looking down at her own hands she thought about her current situation. Having a few good fighting skills could be useful, certainly she couldn't hope to have someone there to hide behind. Even back on earth she felt uncomfortable going outside to take out the trash at night. Though pepper spray in hand is nice and knowing she could run for long distances was good, but now it wasn't enough. Especially in a place where she was beyond out of her element.

That evening, while she prepping for tomorrow's important meeting, Pearl knocked and entered the room. Slightly pleased to see her studying and memorizing all the information given. Shaking her head, Pearl cleared her throat and maintained her composure.

"Steven, has requested your presence in the dining hall for supper this evening." It was quite shocking to say the least, and a tad nerve wracking since the last time she saw him was when he took care of her headache. It was odd. One minute he was a tyrant, the next caring and then back to being cruel. Just that alone wasn't making sense and made her head spin just thinking about it.

"Why me? Why now?" She asked standing up from the vanity chair and mirror. Pearl only shrugged slightly whilst shaking her head.

"It's difficult to understand him and for now, better not to question so." Her statement made less sense about the whole situation. Still she had a point. Connie gulped remembering the deal with him. If she were to step out of line then more lives would be taken, their blood on her hands as well as his. Without another word shefollowed Pearl to the dining hall. Her light green dress' skirt swaying slightly with every step she took. Stepping through the doors, she instantly felt the intensity in the air. There he was with his back facing them. He was lost in deep thought until he sensed there presence. Lifting his head up slightly he felt the warmth of her presence as it surrounded the entire room.

"As requested, Steven." Pearl spoke with her hands behind her, back straight. It reminded Connie of the way solders on earth would stand when called to at the word 'attention'. Her thoughts soon returned to the man standing before her as white butterflies swirled around her mind.

"Good, now please leave us alone." The words hit Connie like a fist punching her gut. What was about to come made her uneasy. Both herself and Pearl looked at one another, Connie's eyes pleading for her not to leave, or at least not be very far. While Pearl's gaze was calm as if to say she was alright. Leaving the room with a gentle sound of the huge double doors shutting close. Connie stayed in place not knowing what to do.

"M-My Diamond" her voice squeaked(though she hated it) whilst saluting and bowing slightly. A deep chuckle soon turned into a roaring laugh. the sound surprised her enough to jump a tad a the outburst. Steven breathed in deeply to stop himself as he placed a hand over his chest.

"The Diamonds are not around. You may address me as Steven, in fact I insist upon it." Slowly but surely Steven turned his attention towards her. His gaze a tad less intimidating than before. Stepping closer till he was two feet away. Extending his leather black gloved hand. "Come" Hesitantly she raised her's, trying hard to hide her trembling and failing at the same time. Her gaze held into his outstretched hand until the soft and gentle tone of his next word surprised and compelled her. "Please" instinctively their eyes' matched one another's, only this time his was less intimidating and more inviting; Her's still confusing as ever.

Finally she accepted, feeling his grip wrap around hers as he lead them both towards the table. Decorated in candelabras, and a vast array of fancy food. The scent intoxicating as she felt her hunger grow. He lead her towards the chair in a corner position right next to the head seat, which she assumed was his. Once they both sat down, Steven gestured for her to dine on the food set before her. After a long moment she began eating, it was her first official mealsince arriving on the planet. Not feeling really hungry other than a few scraps she found from the kitchen. With her predicament, no one could really blame her for not wanting to eat.

Steven watched her as they ate in silence, her hair had fallen to the side of her face that sort of hid her from him. It was surprising, knowing himself. He basked in her natural beauty for a moment. Causing him to slow down and almost stop eating himself. But he was part Diamond, long periods without food was normal for him. However she needed to eat, and he needed to make sure she had the strength to deal with the Diamonds. On instinct he reached out brushed away her hair tucked behind her ear gently. Feeling her jump at his sudden touch.

"Are you afraid of me?" He asked watching her look upon him since they sat down.

"I'd be a fool not to be." Her reply was honest without having to say the actual word yes. ""If I may" Connie began "Why don't you use other titles?" She waited till he gave a slight nod for her to continue. The look on his face puzzling as his right brow slightly raised up. "You've made it clear you don't like being called-... well you know." Carefully avoiding the phrase as best she could. "But why not any other formal titles?"

"I would rather have others address me without hiding behind formalities. Especially if one chooses to defy me, I want to hear them say my name." It was almost like he didn't want to be mistaken for anyone else other than himself. "I'm sure you have more questions... I suggest you choose your next one a bit wisely." Connie gulped and nodded her head. Her next said question was one that she had since Pearl informed her of this situation right before. Wanting to know why he needed to see her. Putting her fork down on her plate and her hands folded together on her lap. Focusing all her attention on him.

"There must be a reason you wanted me here."

"You must regain your strength. I cannot allow you to falter from lack of nourishment in front of the Diamonds tomorrow evening. Besides the complete humiliation, you won't be able to hold up your end of the deal." Steven spoke whilst grabbing a glass full of red wine, taking a sip.

"And why do you care?" Her voice low and full of annoyance. "I would suffer the most, yes, but I don't see how this affects you."

"There is not enjoyment if all I can do is easily win, I prefer a challenge after all. Besides you are to be a apart of my royal court. Whatever happens to you doesn't reflect well on me." He paused for a moment smirking "Not that it matters to me personally." He chuckled slightly as she gazed downwards yet again. It was simple, she was a pawn in his sick, twisted games and nothing more. It pained her heart deeply though she couldn't understand why. "Don't fret my dear, I am only wanting to make sure you're alright."

Once more taking her hand in his, bringing it to his lips as he placed a gentle kiss, careful in not wanting his mask to touch her. Looking back towards him, his eyes watched hers the entire time. Setting his hand down while not letting go of hers, caressing the back of her hand with his thumb. The sensation oddly calmed her, yet making her inhale inwardly.

His eyes now held a depth she never saw before; it was calm, inviting, and intense in a way that she didn't shake with fear. Steven gazed into her eyes, almost getting lost in them himself. _'Snap out of it!'_ his inner voice shouted before he blinked and soon let go, clearing his throat slightly before instantly regaining his composure.

"Tomorrow you will accompany myself and Pearl to meet with the Diamonds to discuss matters about earth. Are you fully prepared?" Connie nodded slowly still coming out of the brief moment that had just occurred.

"Yes, Steven, I am prepared." The next day was going to be intense for her, the cruelest thing he could've done was not say anything more than what he already warned her about. She would soon see the depth of how truly horrid they were.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The following day, Lapis spent the hours preceding the upcoming Diamond meeting getting Connie to look presentable. A long soak in the bath making sure her skin was clean, light amount of makeup, hair done in braid adorned with jewels and a few curled locks that framed her face. And an outfit that the material it was made from was almost uncomfortable to move in. The corset underneath was no help.

The color a deep blood red dress, off the shoulders with long sleeves coming to a point against the back of her hand. The outer regal layer of the sleeves almost touched the ground. The neckline a cross between a low swoop and a sweetheart design. Both front and back. The belt had a Diamond design, and golden, all over it as it wrapped around her lower waist; while it tied to one spot and letting it drop all down her skirt towards the floor. The skirt itself gave her maneuver to walk around effortlessly but the length(hemline on the neckline and bottom skirt were black) was almost impossible to ignore. Her shoes resembled ballet flats as the color scheme matched her dress.

Though attending as nothing more than a servant, she was still supposed to look presentable. She was about to meet the Diamonds in person. Lapis could sense her nerves as she placed a black laced choker with A red pendant in the middle and three red diamond shaped jewels dangling in the front.

"You look beautiful, Connie." Lapis stated with a smile looking at their reflections in the mirror. Connie weakly smiled back weakly, trying to ignore the butterflies in her stomach. Though she had every rule and etiquette mesmerized by heart backwards and forwards, it was hard to stop from her heart beating wildly.

"Lapis is right!" a voice which belonged to a certain Peridot exclaimed as she and Bismuth entered the room. A box wrapped in a bow in hand. Connie smile widened as they handed it to her.

"We wanted to give this to you before you headed out." Bismuth said with a proud gleam in her eyes. Connie adjusting her grip began to unwrap the bow.

"Oh you don't need to do that. It's just a box lid made too look like it's been carefully wrapped." Peridot said before getting elbowed in the gut by a glaring rainbow haired gem. "Ow-Hey! She would've found out anyway!" Connie began to laugh and the rest of them followed in suit. Opening the box she gasped and was surprised to see an almost mystical like journal, quill pen and ink. It wasn't advanced compared to gem tech. But for Connie it was perfect. 

"We all thought it would be nice for you to have something more...traditional. At least for when you have free time." Bismuth explained as Peridot went into telling her how they made it and where the quill feather came from, and not to get her even started on how long the ink took to make. Which earned another elbow in the gut. It brought tears to her eye briefly before blinking them away.

"Thank you, I am truly lucky to have friends like you. I hope one day I can return you're kindness."

"We'll just say you owe us one." And that statement earning a third punch in the gut.

Pearl came to fetch her soon after. Herself dressed a tad more formal than usual with her cape flaring in a more Diamond shape. Bringing Connie to the launch pad where they we're greeted by Steven, dressed in a black suit with a red shirt underneath, his blood stained black cloak with a gold chain attached this time and more leather like black gloves. A dark pinkish red cravat accentuated his jacket and his silver mask a bit more polished than normal.

Upon seeing Connie, his eyes widened. The dress she was wearing revealed how beautiful she truly was. As she entered the room, nobody could tell she was a few days ago just carrying herself like an earthling. Revealing the true young woman, kept hidden from even himself, she now presented herself like a gem. Perfect and radiant. In his eyes rivaling even the elegance of the Diamonds themselves. Closing his eyes briefly, maintaining himself yet again.

"There is no turning back, from now on you are a member of my court. Temporary or not, do you understand my dear?" Connie nodded mentally preparing herself for what was ahead.

"Yes" Soon they were on the warp pad ready to transport to the grand Diamond palace. Steven held out his arm towards a slightly confused Connie.

"Unless you want to arrive at the grand entrance landing flat on your face, I would suggest you hold on tight." She complied without hesitation. Once he felt her tight grip, he looked at Pearl with a nod as they were ready. In a flash of light and the feeling of being elevated off the ground they were off and within moments, stood before a grand Palace. Had it not been for his insistence, she would be laying on the ground in pain. Connie breathed in sharply for a moment, gasping at it's exquisite beauty that captured her eyes. Then remembering where she was brushed herself off and tried to maintain a regal state.

"I suggest you be a bit more careful next time." He spoke coldly.

As they began walking, Connie noticed Steven still had her arm tightly around his, with no intention of letting her go anytime soon.


	8. Perfection Vs Deception

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first meeting with the Diamonds about Project Cluster

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Walking through the palace was like walking through a painting. Connie used all of her acting skills to keep a noble expression. Head held high as if she belonged. However a smile couldn't help but appear as her friendly nature peaked through. Gems of all kinds, all the "perfect" gems anyways, passed them by giving strange looks before disappearing. Obviously not wanting to get on Steven's bad side. Though unbeknownst to them, they already were by saying "My Diamond" gesturing the same symbol over and over. Of course they didn't need to know about that...yet.

But what he couldn't overlook was the expressions of shame they bestowed upon Connie. She was a member of his court now and they needed to treat her as such. He held her even closer to where the sides of both of them slightly grazed each other. Upon that display the other gems had stopped. Connie's 'poker face' throughout the entire ordeal was amazing, because on the inside she felt heat continuing to rise with each passing step.

Steven noticed it in her eyes which told all, but did not say a word. His thoughts now were more about coming up with strategies. When it came to the Diamonds, it was a battlefield of the mind. He expected even the unexpected from them, countered every move they had made towards him. And of course was prepared to fight them if necessary. He wasn't going to show weakness before them. Not after what they tried to shape him as.

_"You are a Diamond, Pink. You must not allow anyone to undermine you." It was pointless telling them that he wasn't his mother, again. They knew who he was and yet called him by his mother's name to twist his mind. But they didn't need to know that he already figured it out. Feeling White's finger under his chin to lift his gaze up to them. It was her eyes, those black, white and Diamond shaped eyes that finally made him snap._

_"If anyone disrespects you, **shatter** them." A flash of pink light gleamed for a moment as White's hand was pushed back with such force it almost knocked her to the ground. Soon the glow diminished and in it's place was Steven. His own diamond shaped eyes, that White gave to him long ago, glowed in anger along with the rest of him, pinkish red and almost fiery._

_"You're right White, I won't allow you to undermine or disrespect me!" He shouted so loud it cracked the walls and some of the gems physical forms. Silence soon fell for what seemed like an eternity. Yellow and Blue too angry to say anything. But White's laughter soon filled the room. A sound wicked and vile._

_"Oh Steven, you can't shatter me, or any of us Diamonds. We are apart of you."_

_A beam of light_

_Soul paralyzed_

_His lips mouthed her words that came from his throat._

_"Now, what shall your punishment be?"_

Soon they reached the entrance to the throne room. Right before the door opened, Yellow and Blue Pearl greeted them. Steven let go of Connie as he stepped ahead in front. Pearl pulled Connie right next to her side, she complied without a struggle. Mentally preparing for stuff like that since even on earth 'high society' was a thing..unfortunately.

"Yellow and Blue Diamond are awaiting your presence." Yellow Pearl stated whilst glancing at Connie for a moment before returning her attention back to Steven. Whom was already making her feel terrified beneath his intense glare.

"Oh, no White Diamond this evening? Pity. And after making such a big deal out of this whole event." His voice cold and distant as ever. After Steven was introduced by Pearl herself (Connie bowing and saluting just the same as she stood slightly off to the side of her briefly), they all entered the room. Connie's eyes widened momentarily at the sheer size of the Diamonds. The word giant hardly could begin to describe them. Immediately her gaze and head were downcast in fear of staring for too long. Once Steven sat upon a much smaller pink throne(which now looked more red and had fractures all over), Connie stood by Pearl's side once more and tried her best to remain calm, even when feeling the intense stares of both Diamonds on her.

"Let us begin!" Yellow announced, getting right down to business, as the room dimmed the lights and a large holographic sphere and interface overtook the other half of the room. Though Connie couldn't speak Gemglif well, she understood what was mostly on the screen. Pearl handed her a tablet to write notes upon and with that she went straight to work and wrote every piece of information down as she could. Not wanting to think about it in depth, in fear of collapsing in tears or fainting. This was still her home planet after all.

The Diamonds were mostly giving Steven suggestions about how to create a geo-weapon within the earths core. Well more like telling him really. He was used to it and easily brushed it aside. Though after awhile Blue did speak up for him. However it was more in a mocking sense and he despised getting any help at all. This wasn't respect for him, this was just pity. And he hated every second of it.

"Yellow, it would be nice to hear what Steven has to say, it is in his control after all." Yellow sighed and went quiet rolling her eyes. Steven laughed darkly at Blue's remark. Eyes shut as his laughter echoed in the room making those beneath them tremble in fear.

"It surprises me that you want to hear anything I have say. Is it because you're jealous of what White has done, putting me in charge?" He paused while standing up and faced the panel which showed earth's planned demise. "Oh wait now I understand, as soon as White put me in charge of anything, you want to use me as your puppet too. Considering all the times White has used you as a toy it wouldn't surprise me." He gestured to the earth before facing them both with a glow of pinkish red once more.

"How dare you! We allow you to speak up and this is how we get treated?!" Yellow spoke in rage, her fists forming against the armrests of her throne.

"Allow me you say? Well then that make it all better right?!" Steven's smile was wicked as his own fists formed a shield with spikes all over it's circular design.

"Pink this is ENOUGH!" Blue stated as the entire room went blue. Connie shivered watching all gems, including Steven and even Yellow herself, cry streams of tears flowing down. Depending on how much pain you've suffered in your life is the equivalent of how many tears flow. If you hadn't suffered that much, then much tears will befall. If you've suffered many then a few tears will likely to fall. Pearl's tears were moderate though little. Yellow Pearl's were huge and almost covered her face from her eyes downwards. Blue Pearl's tears were little as a small stream fell down one of her eyes. 

Looking upon Steven, she gasped as almost few little tears streamed his face (what she could see of it anyways). Bringing her hand to her chest, Connie looked upon him with a sort of pity as her own tears (caused by herself and not by Blue since she wasn't a gem), threatened to fall. Steven rolled his eyes and for a brief moment his eyes met hers.

The anguish within them tugged and pulled his aching heart upon seeing the distress and sorrow she held. _'Why are you crying? Surely you're not affected by this kind of power...unless...you cry because you feel sorry for-?'_ His thoughts stopped at the preposterous idea. Still if she was upset, this was an indirect cause from the Diamonds and he wouldn't stand for it.

 ** _'She cares for us....'_** A voice hidden deep within Steven's psyche echoed within his mind. A voice only he could hear. A voice that he had from long ago since repressed.

"Alright Blue, you've made your point. Shall we continue before another crack shall appear?" Steven said, his voice cold almost devoid of any feeling, though he wouldn't mind breaking something. The Pearls, except for Steven's who had sighed in an almost disappointing manner, gasped covering there mouths while glancing at the single fracture upon White Diamonds throne. Almost looking as if it could split down the middle at any moment. Blue and Yellow were only silent, yet you can tell they were thinking about it.

"Blue stop this, please!" Yellow annoying pleaded after finally breaking the silence. Trying to dry her eyes from the never ending stream of tears which seemed to flow. Blue with a wave of her hands, diminished her powers and sat back down along with Steven.

"Now, while I'll admit you've made good points about..." Steven began to ramble on as Connie inwardly was shook from the events that had just transpired. One minute he was ready to fight, the next they're talking as if nothing has happened. It puzzled her so. If it were not for Pearl nudging her shoulder, reminding her to continue taking notes, she would've gotten only half of the information.

It was apparent things like this happened often between Steven and the Diamonds. So much so the other members of their court were unaffected by it. It made Connie ache with empathy for them. No one or gem should be used to this kind of behavior from anyone.

Hours passed on as they went into the depths of there project. The intensity in the air still present yet stable. Before they could continue with the next stage, Yellow finally voiced what was the most expected question of the time.

"Now Pink do you really think you can handle running this project? You barley can control your emotions!" Yellow stated clearly agitated from before.

"It would appear I'm handling it much better than you at the moment." Steven stated with a smirk and deep chuckle.

"Why I never- Pink you are out of line!"

"Quite the contrary, I believe Steven is right, Yellow."

A voice spoke out causing the entire room to be silent. Just ahead was an average size pearl, twin buns resembling princess Lea, a short tutu like skirt dress and a small crack across her left eye. But she was entirely white with no traces of color outside a small shade of light gray. Though it wasn't her voice she was using. Instinctively she felt Pearl nudge her yet again to bow and salute. Immediately doing so, she finally understood who it was. White Diamond manipulating this poor Pearl, she couldn't help but feel compassion for, instead of showing up herself.

"This is a day of miracles if you're siding with me White. Glad you can join us." His voice full of disdain and venom.

"I actually only came because, I noticed someone new in our court today. Is this perhaps, the earthling I heard you talking about. As well as a sort of, how you say, deal was made?" It was quite obvious that she did not like what was agreed upon. Or really that a deal was made without her approval. Steven smirked, stood up and walked towards Connie, then wrapped his arm around her middle and pressed her back against him.

"You heard correctly, White. Though honestly what does it matter? Humans are no threat to us, it's not like they'll strike back anytime soon. Besides, you get your geo-weapon, I get a few more humans for my collection, the planet will be destroyed. Any questions? Or would you prefer I suffer as well, since it is your favorite pastime." Though he spoke out of anger, annoyance and irony; what he said made Connie realize he had been through a lot more than she thought previously. _'He promised no more for his-..unless, no! He couldn't be protect- no!... But, what if...'_ Still it was hard to think about when she felt him so close to her. A blush permeated her cheeks as she used all her energy into her poker face. The outside displaying dignity (or something to that effect in her position) the inside a raging fire of emotion.

"I see, but what of this human? What importance does she carry to really stand by your side along with your Pearl?"

"Isn't it obvious White?" The back of his hand gently caressed her cheek while still holding her close to him. "She's my _pet_ after all." If her heart could physically shatter, it would do so immediately, never in her life had she felt so _small, belittled, worthless_ (His words didn't help either). She shouldn't have expected much, but when actually faced with that in reality still is painful to take in. In fact it almost caused her to faint, if not for Steven holding her up. Feeling his breathe against her skin he whispered, "Just play along."

"What-" She gasped as suddenly his lips met her neck. A slight sharp impression similar to a vampire bite, pressed against her skin. If it wasn't for his hand covering her mouth, the sounds she made would've embarrassingly echoed around the room. She had let out a slight scream followed by moans as she just stayed still and endured him. Thankfully he only kissed her neck and not anywhere else. Her eyes shut throughout the entire ordeal.

_**'Don't worry, it'll soon be over'** _

A voice entered her mind that sounded eerily similar to Steven's. Was he communicating through her telepathically? If so what did he mean it mean it'll all be over? A few loud annoying groans filled the air from the Diamonds.

"Pink, we get it, just stop this...it's _informal_." Blue stated unapprovingly. Yellow just rolled her eyes whilst looking away. The Pearls kept quite watching the display unfold. They had not been oblivious to Steven's Human Zoo project or the natural human process'. Staying out, for the most part, because humans were insignificant to them. 

"Very well, whatever keeps you quite, it matters little to me" White stated before disappearing into the floor.

"Quite is quite a contradictory term White." Steven spoke under his breathe chuckling. just beneath the surface of his calm like demeanor, his thoughts whirled in his head. _'No... I thought you were- but how?'_ Then he briefly glanced at Connie before returning to his much calmer composure. _'Could it be?...'_

"Well, let's see what's left to fix up. Now if you want to make things perfect....." White continued as her Pearl reappeared and sat gracefully on her throne. Without hesitation he took her arm and walked back to his throne. Pulling herself into his lap, left arm wrapped around her waist as her head rested against his chest. Since he was slightly taller than herself. Blushing wildly at the situation she was in. Though White distracted the other Diamonds, who had silenced themselves, all this attention was unwarranted. Being this close to Steven as well made her heart race a bit. Though mostly because of the adrenaline from before. Closing her eyes, trying to calm herself from the right here and now situation.

**_'Just stay still, take your notes and don't say a word.'_ **

She almost jumped from the sudden intrusive like though appearing in her mind. 'What was this? what is happening?'

_**'All will be explained soon, for right now just relax and take your notes for later.'** _

_'But why-'_ Her thought was interrupted as Steven once again kissed her neck. Shutting her mouth tight to avoid any more unnecessary looks. Lifting his head he placed a huge kiss on her lips, running his fingers through her hair. Connie froze once again from it all. Tired of being used. But if this was all an act for her sake, with the Diamonds involved, it was 'worth' the risk. 

_'So it is because of her...'_ he thought before pulling away and pressing the side of her head against his shoulder. The voice he locked away in his mind suddenly surfaces ever since this woman arrived in his life? It couldn't be a coincidence, but why her? What importance did she carry? Still if she was involved somehow, he couldn't let the Diamonds anywhere near her. They will not get in his way! A vow he swore on his mother's grave. Especially not for something as important to him as this.

"Just be quiet and do your job."He voiced in a low deep whisper. After a few seconds, realizing she really had no choice, opened up her notes and saw a private message from Pearl giving her all she missed. It was also obvious she didn't quite care for what Steven was doing with her. However her poker face was truly convincing at hiding the rage that will soon follow once they were back. Connie continued to focus as Steven went on like she wasn't there(apart from feeling the firm yet caress-full grip against her waist) and continued what she was suppose to be doing prior.

The meeting soon ended, White's Pearl, in in turn herself, vanished with a blink of an eye. With a bow and salute from the Pearls, the trio returned home. Connie carried in Steven's arms the entire way home. His expression stern and determined, hiding a certain concern behind his eyes. A million questions rushed through her head, but she remained quiet because of a single whisper in her mind.

_**'Shh'** _

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

While the entire meeting took place, Spinel was in the middle of her creations. With the assist of a blue tear dropped gem named aquamarine and a red gem, in place of an eye, named Ruby. No gem would suspect they had the intelligence of any scientific gem. But that's what deception and secrets were for. And for a certain heart shaped gem she needed them most of all. It was quite simple, their expertise for her to "keep quiet" so to speak. However it meant they had to serve her needs on anything. Spinel swirled the vial of green tranquilizer liquid. Blending and mixing into a flask as she smirked. Her liquid gold to getting what she needed.

"Spinel, why does that human girl bother you so?" Ruby asked leaning up against the wall. "She's barely a threat."

"That human is in my way of what I want. What I _deserve_. While weak, she does pose a threat. Especially if she worms her way into his heart." That kiss between Steven and Connie burned into her memory, taunting her very soul. Their lips touching, sparking a passion anyone could feel within their radius. The look in his eyes afterwords of inward longing.

Anger flared inside her more and more as she put the flask into her pocket(bottom line gems who have magic can do almost anything). Her fist punched the opposite side of the wall from the mere thought. Both gems before her froze as the pieces from hole in the wall fell to the ground. Her arm retracted as she sighed running her hand over her spiked pig-tails.

"Shall we take our leave Spinel?" Aquamarine asked as she set the test tubes down in it's holder. Spinel sighed and walked towards the door.

"Finish your work, then go." With that she left the two gems and walked discreetly out of the lab through the hidden passageway behind a painting (really she could never understand why he would keep such _human_ things, but it was convenient); into the main hallways. The images from their kiss replayed in her mind over and over. She was sick of it. Everything was going according to plan! That _thing_ is about to ruin it all! Vowing in her heart she would see her die before that.


	9. Inner Voice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steven struggles with suppressing apart of himself. Connie learns a not-so-subtle secret from Pearl.

The light of the warp pad lit up and soon the trio returned. Immediately Steven began to quickly stride out of the room. Connie still in his arms as she felt and heard him lowly growling, almost like an animal. His grip, even tighter than before, slightly starting to ache from the little blood flow.

"Steven?"

"Dismissed Pearl!" He spoke while bursting through the doors, the sound echoing through the rest of the castle.

"S-Steven I-I can-"

"Shut up!" Flinching slightly she gulped and bit her lip. They finally stopped when we came to a waiting room of sorts. Setting herself down on the couch before gripping a nearby chair, tossing it to the ground, letting out a loud yell as he did so. She gulped and bit her lip watching him breathe deeply and running his hands through his black curly hair. Though she was annoyed by him carrying her and the scene in the meeting before that, Connie couldn't help but feel a sort of empathy towards him. Remembering the few tears he cried from Blue's power. It was obvious he suffered a great deal.

"You were right...about the Diamonds. I shouldn't have doubted you...I'm sorry" She began, as empathy for him grew more and more. However she couldn't fathom why exactly. Especially with how he treated her. Steven's eyes shot up immediately, not expecting any sort of apology like this. With a deep sigh and eyes closed he regained a more calmer state.

"You heard him. Didn't you?" Stating less of a question and more of a statement. Connie turned her head slightly in confusion until she remembered what he meant. The voice that spoke when they were in close contact. She nodded while he opened up his suit jacket, unbuttoned his vest and shirt. _'What. The. F-'_ Just enough to reveal a hidden gem embedded in his abdomen.Around it was patches of pinkish red scales against his skin. " _He_ was the one communicating with you."

"I-I don't understand-"

"Of course you don't" He said harshly, adjusting his clothing before looking back up at her. Closing his eyes briefly he breathed a deep sigh. Calming his tone to something more gentler. "This gem belonged to my mother, now it's mine. And so formed half of myself. Sort of like my other half so to speak. We co-exist together, in ways he's still me. Two halves of one full person." Connie blinked, trying to grasp what he was saying. Learning a bit of this from Pearl under the "forbidden rules" of gem-kind. _'Talk about Jekyll and Hyde. ...And over explaining a tad. How can he be explaining and yet still make it sound confusing.'_ Running her hand through her hair, she cleared her throat.

"So are you two a fusion?" He laughed for a brief moment before shaking his head.

"I see you've learned much from Pearls teachings. However you are mistaken. For fusion to work you need two full gems- two complete beings in order to fuse. Not two halves like he and I." He paused before looking at the lit fireplace. "You heard him because when you touched my gem, he connected with you."

"You mean when you grabbed _your_ _pet_ back there?" Her bitter tone apparent, standing up, as her brows furrowed and hands formed fists at her sides. Though she did feel his gem (through the fabric separating them) when she was pressed up against him. It wasn't hard to miss, however not uncomfortable.

"I only did that, for you're protection."

"My protection?" Steven rolled his eyes and faced Connie completely, his cape swishing behind him for a moment.

"You're not an idiot, Connie. You heard the implying dislike of you being a member of my court from White's tone. To her you had no purpose, deal or not humans serve no function in there world." His words suddenly gained much more depth. He wasn't doing it out of spite, but to make sure she wasn't... _disposed_ of. Appearing that his words affected her, he continued. "You have done well for the first meeting." Connie was surprised by his sudden compliment, nodding her head quickly when she realized the silence went on for too long.

"Thank you" Walking to her side he gently touched her cheek. Connie inhaled sharply as they froze momentarily while he put his hand down.

"It was a miracle _she_ didn't harm you." His words spoke volumes as the closeness between them became more and more apparent. Then putting a hand behind her head and waist, he pulled her close. Stroking her hair as she felt her head and hands and rest upon his chest. Her arms enveloped between his. Confusion blurred the lines of what she already knew about him. He had blood on his hands... _Murderous blood_! And yet there he was willing to give it all up for humanity- no for her? His actions were conflicting as much as what she felt for him.

**_"Bring him back to the light...."_ **

Suddenly he let go, backing up a tad, gripping his gem slightly bending over in pain. The glow coming from his gem was evident. Connie also heard the voice, but for now it wasn't important as the apparent pain he was feeling. Stepping towards him she was about to lay her hand upon his shoulder.

"No...!" He said gripping her wrist slightly, though not as tight. Hearing her gasp from the shock. He then saw what he had done and slid his hand down into hers. Shaking slightly from being in pain. "Leave...me..." She wanted to ask more, wanting to help him. But this seemed much deeper than a gem problem. No matter his past actions, she couldn't leave his side like this.

"You're in pain-"

"I'm fine!" He shouted at her whilst letting go. Catching her gaze his eyes bore into hers as if begging for her to comply. Connie never saw this side of him before. Nodding she backed away, heading towards the entrance. Once the door shut behind her, she leaned against it and slid to the floor. Thinking about what she had just heard and witnessed. _'If what he is saying is true....could it be that he's crying out for help? His gem half is still a part of himself.'_ She then remembered the look in his eyes before he hugged her...before she left. _'Those pleading eyes....'_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

That night Steven sat in his chair right in front of the fireplace. His mask laying on the small table beside him. His eyes watching the flames dance before him; rubbing his temple as his inner self, his gem side, raged war beneath the surface.

**_'You're beginning to like her more than you think.'_ **

_'Shut up!'_

**_'She can help us, bring both of us out of despair.'_ **

_'We are perfectly fine!'_

**_'No we are not'_ **

Flashes of blood upon his hands haunted his memories. They we're prominent in his nightmares no matter how much he tried to repress it. Once again they came as he groaned in frustration, trying to make it stop and failing to do so.

_A beam of white pure light aimed for him as he was paralyzed in fear. Suddenly the image of one fused gem, from a Sapphire and a Ruby, jumped right in front of his line of vision. He barley had time to call out before it hit her. She cried out in pain, her visors vanished as her three eyes looked at Steven with love and sadness._

_"Garnet!!!!!" he cried out but it was too late. Suddenly a hit to the back of his head caused him to see nothing but darkness. When he came too, he was in a bed of sorts, and standing next to it, a certain heart-shaped gem._

_"S-Spinel...w-what happened?" her eyes were downcast as she revealed two...shattered gems of a Sapphire and Ruby. Steven gasped and began to cry out in pain. Spinel pulled him close and held him as he continued to cry out in pain. Once he had physically stopped from dehydration, Spinel gave him a small glass vile filled with a green liquid._

_"Shh, here this will return your strength. You will need it soon I promise." Without any hesitation he shakingly took the glass vile, lifting it to his lips and drank every last drop. The room began to spin as Spinel began to sing softly, running her fingers through his hair, as he slipped into unconsciousness._

Steven reached up and touched his huge scar, as the vision of White making him bleed for the first time right before he let Garnet... Then the beast from his past appeared. The images where too much to bear as he began to scratch his scar. His hands, normally covered by gloves, bore a similar corrupted scaly pattern with fingernails sharp and black. He scratched so much until fresh blood appeared.

**_'STOP! We can fight this!'_ **

_'The Pain...it's too much!'_

**_'I know! I can feel it too! But we can't do this anymore! We have to let her help us...'_ **

Soon he slowed down to a stop and took his hand away from his face. Seeing the blood drop from his fingers down to his skin.

"Oh Steven, you hurt yourself again huh?" Spinel's voice spoke as she stepped out of the shadows with a tray of the same elixir from his memory. The look in Steven's eyes conveyed almost no emotion as fresh blood dripped from the side of his face.

**_'Don't. Drink. That.'_ **

_'I- I need it....'_

**_'NO we don't!'_ **

Spinel put the tray down next to his mask. Letting him grab the drink as he downed it all. While she got a wash cloth and a bowl of water to clean his wounds.

**_'NO!!! Please! I can't take it-'_ **

But it was too late as the elixir took it's affect and silencing the gem within himself. Spinel by his side cleaning up the blood that spilt from his face.

"There there, all cleaned up, now how about we take that anger and use it against some one else, oh say perhaps the human zoo?" Her suggestive and manipulative tone were strong and evident in her voice. But he knew the games she was playing. Even if he was in this state.

"Nice try Spinel" he spoke making her smirk disappear. "Now leave me alone before I call lion upon you." Sighing she got up and did so, still the elixir she gave him had weakened his powers considerably, it wouldn't be long before the Diamonds would realize that she is stronger than him and more deserving of being a ruler and not a toy.

After all, her gem is a perfect cut and in this world, perfection matters. Besides he couldn't resist his hidden desires for long. Each little dose was another step in bringing his true self out. Tonight was the final push over the fine line of an edge he walked. Smirking she walked out. hid amongst the shadows and awaited with baited breath.

_'The truth from within you will come out... you'll remind yourself just how much of a monster you are.'_

Steven groaned in pain as he walked towards his bed. A more comfortable position to be in than the chair. No matter the pain, he had a bet to win. He wasn't going to go down without a fight. But then his nightmares began again.

~~~~~~~~

A scream...a plea for help....a yearning for freedom......

Steven heard it all and yet couldn't care less. I'm fact caring was hardly in his veins. Not even a hint of mercy was there as he raised the weapon in hand. Watching and listening to the sweet sounds of a cracked whip. Unfortunately, gems don't bleed.

But humans do.

Lion couldn't have all the fun now right? That would be selfish of him. Especially since he wanted so much to see the suffering in their eyes. Drops trickled down skin into a pool on the cold stone floor. The site of blood is what he craved, and yet despised at the same time. It was almost as if he was a vampire. He certainly had the sharp fangs, well more monstrous than vampiric, yet he wasn't dead. Nor had the power to actually suck blood among other things. However the matter he loved it all.

A few strides closer, biting his glove and pulling out his beastly hand, he scraped the back with his index, middle and ring finger. Bringing it up to lick against his contradicting tongue. You see he can control his healing powers. But if he could heal, he certainly can destroy.

The smirk of ecstasy he felt when the taste of blood flooded his senses. He took sharp and deep breaths, smirking as he listening to the whimpers and painful moans of his victim. The sounds were glorious.

Chuckling darkly, he stepped back and raised his whip once again. Only stopping briefly in between so his victim couldn't be numb to it. Red was all he saw, red was all he desired to see. His victim spewed blood from his mouth, scratches became gashes and consciousnesses was something lost.

Was there a bet he desired to win? Oh yes of course. But where was the fun in breaking the rules a little? Besides this human was already here, it didn't count. At least not to him.

But Steven didn't care, all he saw was the blood. All he saw was his desires unfold before his eyes. After awhile he let the whip drop to the floor, seeing that the victim was nearing death. _'Oh we can't have that now can we.'_ So with a smirk he licked his hand, pressed it against the poor human and watched as they were revived like new.

Only to restart his sick game.

Over and over

And why stop there? For a gem their fate wasn't so satisfying to watch, but he craved it all. Picking up a few amethyst gems from the human zoo, he began to squeeze them. Tighter and tighter, hearing the cracks brush against the shards until they snapped like a rope. Steven began to laugh, inwardly until it became louder and louder.

Maniacal and full of twisted joy. No longer was he feeling the emotions of man, but a beast. The scars of his past grew more and more around him as he blacked out. Eyes shining and a full on red glow surrounded his aura. Not reddish-pink, not pink, red like the blood of his victims.

Hours passed, blood washed away from his hands, and a hungover type feeling rang in his head. Aimlessly wandering the halls as if the past few minutes were blacking out of his mind. Looking down he saw the scars, of what appeared to be gem shards and a whip handle, on his uncovered hand. Quickly putting his gloves back on before anyone could see. Not wanting to relive the shame White forced down his soul.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Early the next morning, Connie was awoken by a loud roar outside her balcony double door window. Looking out towards the window she gasped upon seeing Steven's head lion. Gulping she froze not knowing what to do. Lion tilted his head and soon pawed at the doors making it wiggle and squeak. Connie couldn't help but be amused at the situation. _'Why your just like a cat aren't you?'_ she thought giggling. Deciding against fear to open the door. Lion almost knocked her down as he licked her face. A much friendlier look than he had previously shown. Laughing she gently pushed him away.

"Okay okay boy down." Lion then walked away and came back with clothes in his mouth. A blouse, a corset/bustier that is worn over a top, leggings and a midsize skirt along with knee length boots(and socks). _'So your a lion with fashion sense.... Why am I not surprised?'_ He dropped them in front of her then nudged it closer with his nose. The begging look in his eyes made her sigh and laugh. "Okay okay, since you are such a fashion expert." she whispered a bit more knowing others would be asleep. Going into the bathroom she quickly changed and stepped out. Lion then gestured for her to get on his back.

"Where are we going?" Lion growled in annoyance than fear. "Okay geeze hold in a minute Mr grumpy" she said sighing climbing onto him and gently grasping his mane. "Now where are we going?" Lion pushed the door open and began to walk down the halls until he reached another more hidden in the shadows door. When they went through and the door slammed shut, Lion began to leap down the winding staircase. Connie yelped and leaned forward trying to keep her balance.

Soon they found themselves in a large room filled with lit candles. The light revealed some sort of hidden armory filled with weapons. Some which hung on the walls looking worn down from battles long ago. As she looked around a faint sound of clashing swords and someone grunting echoed from a large room. As they hid behind pillars and shadows, she gasped before quickly covering her mouth at the site.

Pearl was dueling a hologram of herself. Her battle moves were strong yet elegant as she came head to head with her opponent. She left no room for anyone to take her down(which only confirmed she was doing it with the purple gem, Amethyst, on purpose). Once again she was mesmerized by her sword-fighting. Her stamina, strength and intelligence to outwit her opponent was beyond any level of skill Connie had ever seen before.

She got off Lion to get an even closer look amidst the shadows, still behind a pillar. Her eyes glued to the duel that commenced. It was as if she was apart of a great battle from long ago. The ghost of a great warrior seemed to have overtaken her. Her look and body posture so intense and focused. Soon she swung her sword as it pierced her hologram self, watching as it lowered the sword in hand.

"Defeat accepted! Do you wish to battle again?" Pearl removed the sword, taking deep breaths before shaking her head.

"Not today"

"Very well then" with that she was gone leaving just the real Pearl alone.

"You can come out now Connie." She gulped and stepped out of the shadows facing her with a mixture of guilt and wonder.

"How did you know it was me?"

"I can tell by how you were breathing." She said before putting her sword in her scabbard. "I see a certain lion has brought you here?" one glance at lion made him blink and then put his head down slightly in shame; though he still tried to look fierce(and failing since he only looked really annoyed).

"He didn't mean any harm." Connie defended as Lion stepped out beside her nudging her arm. Making her gently pet his mane.

"I know, he does things like this from time to time." Gentling her voice as she recalled some not so nice memories. "It's his way of coping from obeying Steven's orders... Before the incident Steven endured, he and lion were almost inseparable. Like trying to redeem himself from the horrible things he has to do..." Connie's heart sank and hugged lion tight.

"What incident?" Pearl snapped out of it immediately upon hearing her question. Shaking her head out of her daze.

"It's...in the past..." waving her hand she cleared her throat and stood up straighter. "Now you know where I train. I imagine you must have a lot of questions." Connie nodded eagerly, wanting to know more as her curiosity sprang back up. "Well it's a long story but in short, thousands of years ago, I was apart of a the great gem war that began era two. Which was on earth so I knew how to sense the difference between gems and humans. hence why I was able to know it was you behind the pillar."

She paused before continuing while looking around the room. "I suppose I continue to train like I do for sentimental reasons. My way from coping from the war and what happened after...." Painful memories and tears formed in her eyes threatening to spill. She blinked them away and took a deep breathe felling the handle of her sword against her fingers. "Now you know why I do this."

"Could you teach me?" Connie asked with a hope in her voice. Pearl shot her head straight up as she looked at her.

"You want me to do what?! Why?"

"Listen, Pearl I'm so sorry of what you had to go through. I can never understand that kind of pain." She paused in a way to give silent respect before continuing. "But you have an amazing skill! I've never seen anyone so talented in this than you, well anyone that is real."

"Well thank you, Connie, but I still don't see why-"

"Pearl, I'm light years away from home. In a place where I am quite literally out of my element and while I can learn all about this world; if I don't have a way to defend myself, then I'm a sitting duck!" She then lowered her voice. "I know I can handle myself Pearl. I can do this. If you became my teacher I can do more than just take notes. I can show I have a purpose in Steven's court. That I'm worth more than what they think. If I am supposed to be representing for Earth, I have to show that I'm willing to defend it! It's still my home after all. I want to protect it until it's final moments, with all my heart. And be there to defend humanity as we move to a new era for us. Please, let me prove it to you."

With a smile and tears filling her eyes, and one hand over her chest, the other wiping away her tears that had fallen from her touching declaration and desire to help. Sighing she pulled out another sword and scabbard, handing it to Connie. Just a temporary fix to see if she can really hold up to her word. If so she, then she will be on her way to earning her own sword. She accepted eagerly as she attached the scabbard to her body.

"Show me your potential in your actions. Prove your worth." With that said Connie's eyes transformed into a determined look as she faintly remembered her fencing lessons. Pearl looked her over and smirked slightly. There it was. The untapped, yet undisciplined potential.

"Good but remember everything begins with your stance"


	10. Beneath The Surface

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A past is revealed and Connie wonders who Steven truly is.

The next few days, Connie trained under Pearl. Learning everything she could about being a knight. Harnessing her skills with potential even she was surprised of having. However it didn't slip past her mind that she was training with Steven's second in command. He treated her a bit more like she had a higher ranking than other Pearls. But it didn't exclude the fact that she was still his second. Pearl seemed to be a bit cold on the outside, firm as well as intelligent. But she also had a gentler kindness to her deep down. She had seen it before a few times but that was rare. It was like Pearl had a wall between her feelings and everything else in the world.

"Pearl, if you know that what Steven does is wrong, why do you allow it to happen?" The question didn't seem to phase her, until Connie was on the floor, sword knocked out of hand.

"What did I say about your concentration?" Pearl stated a bit more firmly than usual. Connie quickly stood to her feet and picked up her sword. Immediately they were back combating one another. The question still lingered in her mind. No matter how hard she tried, those words flashed across her mind. Over and over as she found herself on the ground multiple times. "I supposed I assumed wrong about you." Pearl stated before putting her own sword back into the scabbard.

"No! I can do this!" Connie responded in determination, getting up once more and tightening her grip on her sword.

"You have no idea what I've been through." Pearl spoke making Connie's expression turn to confusion. "You don't understand what I had to do to make sure I am where I am now! To see the boy change into what he is! To see him suffer!" Her voice became louder and louder with every word. Connie then began to realize what should've been obvious.

Steven was not who he was now since birth, apparently. And with everything that has happened, Pearl was right. She could never even begin to understand why they stay by his side. Still he had done horrible things on his own and that didn't sit right. "To see him become someone so....monstrous..." Pearl turned around and sighed. "That will be all for today, return tomorrow for your next session." With that she disappeared into the shadows. Leaving Connie alone on the dimly lit area they just sparred upon. _'Is she hoping for him to be the boy he once was? To be there for when it happens?'_

Though a part of this still didn't fit right, Connie let the matter aside for now. Focusing on the skills she obtained through her training. A routine of sorts developed from it. Each morning she would train with Pearl, then for the rest of the day she would help around the palace, then spent time reading either in the library or outside in the garden. At night she would write reports, the traditional way, for when she would visit back on earth. It was a nice routine that certainly distracted her between meetings.

Though her first meeting was beyond anxiety inducing, the rest were followed as she had originally thought it would be. Standing by Pearl and taking her notes. Though the other Diamonds were used to it, she could feel their gaze's as if throwing daggers at her back. Overtime she had build an immunity to the feeling, though remained cautious of it. And while White Diamond only appeared through her puppet, on a couple rare occasions afterwords, the feeling she gave Connie was the worst of them all. As if a ghost, the spirit of death itself and a cruel dictator wrapped up into one haunted her.

This made her focus more on what she was writing, her only distraction amongst everything around her. Perhaps that's all her activities were. Distractions. Couldn't bare to think about the arrangement she willing agreed too....twice over. That alone made her feel worse about the entire situation. Not only was she here voluntarily, but with a responsibility of protecting the entire human race. Whether liking it or not, it laid on her shoulders. Weighing her down into a deep pit she couldn't escape from.

Whenever those thoughts creeped into her mind during the day, she pushed them back. Reminding herself that it _was_ for humanity. Fighting for them. If she were to back out, then every single human, soul, on the planet would cease to exist. And if his Zoo were to grow, then it was only a matter of time; before those who were added would loose there identity. She had to stand up for them. But the nights were the most hard to avoid. Dreams turned into nightmares until that was the only thing left. One particular night seemed the most cruel. Though she had dreamt the same thing over and over.

_She was back on earth, journal in hand and ready to give her report. However there wasn't anyone around. No human in sight, no sounds of liveliness coming from the tiny city. Not even natural wildlife could be found. Still it seemed that didn't matter as she tugged her written report close to her. Suddenly a familiar yell echoed in the area. The only thing giving off a sound besides the wind. Running closer and closer, reaching over the top of the hill. Screaming as soon as her eyes landed on a horrible site._

_"FATHER!!!!" Connie shouted, trying to reach his side. A pink lion stood on top of him. Claws almost digging into his flesh, just below his chin. Seeing that he was suffocating as lion bared his sharp fangs. He looked upon his daughter with tears in his eyes and a weak smile. She tried reaching out for him, but chains tied to her ankles and wrists pulled her back. Screaming as her heartbeat rang out faster and faster. The next thing she saw in her vision was red. Blood Red._

"NO!!!!!" A scream so loud it almost cracked the glass echoed across the room. She sat up quickly as if reaching out for someone. Breathing deeply as her eyes flickered around the room. Reminding herself where she was. Tears poured and stained her cheeks as she brought her knees to her chest, arms wrapped around herself and head down. Sobbing what felt like for an eternity.

"Father...I'm so sorry... please.. forgive me..." On earth he was safe, alive and hopefully surviving. But she would never see him again if she were to stay. Even if she could visit him on a new home planet, would he want to look upon the face of his own daughter? Soon to be married to a murderer for the rest of her life, even if it was to save everyone else's? Shame crept in as she sank down into the mattress.

So lost in her cries she barely noticed two firm, yet gentle, arms wrapping around her frame. Steven had sat right behind her, tenderly stroking through her hair and back. Pulling her close until she was crying into his chest. He had heard her screams and instantly was there to see if she was alright. Upon hearing her heart-wrenching sobs, something inside, compelled him to be there for her. Feeling her trying to calm herself, and failing as more tears fell from her eyes.

"Shhh" He whispered as he rested his head over hers. Within minutes Connie was calm again and had fallen asleep in his arms. He watched as she breathed in and out. Wondering if she ever realized he was there. Her expression calm and serene. _'You truly are a mystery... What are you doing to me?'_

**_'You're falling for her. We are falling for her. That's why you can hear me much more clearly now, don't you see?'_ **

_'What does that have to do with her being here?'_

**_'Think, you allowed a connection within you. To connect to me. She is bringing out the better side of you, the goodness in you. The side of us we need. What we once had.'_ **

_'Be reasonable here!'_

**_'Shh not so loud or you will wake her...'_ **

Connie stirred in her sleep for a moment before returning to a peaceful state. A smile appeared on his face as he remembered she could probably hear them, though maybe it was different in her current state. The matter of how remained a mystery.

**_'See? You want to see her. Let alone being by her side.'_ **

_'So what if I am? Doesn't it mean that I'm just winning the bet?'_

**_'Forget that stupid bet! It means nothing. We shouldn't have made it in the first place... Look if you truly want to win her heart, reveal to her what's inside of your's. Let her know the true you...the real us. You want to understand is that right?'_ **

_'You say all this as if we know the future.'_ Steven frowned burrowing his brows together for a moment.

**_'We know she would've said the same thing-'_ **

_'SHUT UP! I don't want to hear or think about this. I will win the bet and she will be mine regardless, so stop talking!'_ With that the voice went silent, his gem dimmed. Taking a deep breathe he laid Connie gently back in his bed. Lifting the covers over her shoulders, smiling as he watched over her sleeping form. Shaking his head he walked out of the room, carefully closing the door behind him. Sighing he ran his fingers through his hair and thought about what his gem half told him.

 _'If I am to win her heart...'_ He then began to think about what it more and more. Walking down the dimly lit hallways, he came up with an idea. He had once heard tales of how his father and mother met and fell in love. A swoon, a smile and she will be his forever. All he needed to do was recreate a romantic scene. His idea was simple but it would do the trick. Calling upon Pearl, she was there almost instantly.

"Yes Steven?"

"I want the main garden to be cleared up and looking a bit more tended too. By tomorrow night and no later."

"Of course, but may I ask why?" It was an awfully strange request. Especially since he had just put his own father in charge of the garden. Not wanting anything to do with it in the first place. The sudden interest was a bit odd, however she was used to him doing whatever he pleases. Even if it didn't make much sense to everyone else.

"Just be sure it gets done. Oh and make sure to inform Lapis to create a picnic supper at the pavilion." He added before walking away and leaving a very confused Pearl to complete his request.

_'I won't loose this bet'_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Okay Peridot all the books, with the authors last name, starting with F in the science fiction section are all completed!" Hand cupping the side of her cheek as she leaned over the railing and shouted down below. _'Until we have some more books showing up to add to it.'_

"Affirmative Connie, Thank you!" A voice from down below a level replied as Peridot typed away on her keyboard. Connie walked down the steps feeling a bit tired from carrying books all over the place, for hours upon hours on end. She sat down on a chair, sighing deeply while looking around at the work before them.

"I wonder... Why does Steven have all this, what some might call, vintage, historical and almost renaissance like style? Especially since the technology around here is vastly superior in comparison." Her voice was quiet but was oh so heard.

"Well it's not one hundred percent accurate since all HomeWorld tech is incorporated within the architecture. But I suppose it's just a way to remind himself of what he was before." Bismuth stated putting the books she was carrying on the desk.

"I don't understand...." Turing to face her with a confused expression on her face.

"Well I mean he is part human. Growing up on earth for the first ten years of his life. He loved hearing about the past and soon developed a love for all this. It began with stuff from the 1980's and just continued from there. I suppose apart of him wants to keep that human connection alive."

"Even though he's willing to destroy the planet entirely instead of saving it." Her voice was a tad bitter. If he cared for certain human historical oddities, culture and such, why was he so willing on throwing away all that has evolved over time. Yes it was never perfect, but all that humanity strove for shouldn't be going to waste... However that was the reason why she was here, she supposed. To keep humanities spirit alive as well as making sure he held his end.

"Even so, with everything that happened to him, This scenery, this palace, it's like a visual sanctuary. But then again what do I know." Bismuth added laughing before taking another big stack of books in arms before heading upstairs. Connie smiled shaking her head to get rid of the bad thoughts. She did have a point, since knowing Steven pretty much all of her life. In fact the earthly mannerisms they all picked up made her giggle. If any gems deserved to be an honorary human, it would be them.

Sometime later Lapis soon came in bringing water and snacks for all of them, mostly for Connie's benefit. Within thirty seconds Connie had to refill her cup, dehydration wasn't a good idea when reorganizing books. Peridot took this opportunity to read aloud all the progress and what they still had to go. It seemed it was a never ending project but it was doable. Even though his highness kept adding to it; when he would have some scouts go along and grab a few oddities from years ago. Since being unable to do it himself because of the Diamonds.

She sighed and gripped the glass in hand, watching the water swirl around whilst getting lost in thought. He still was a tyrant of sorts, but she had gathered it wasn't just a random choice he made to do that day. Suddenly Bismuth looked up and frowned at what was ahead. Connie's eyes followed as she saw Lapis, carrying the tray back to the kitchen, stopping in her tracks.

In the doorway Jasper made eye contact with the blue gem, smirking whilst staring her down. Though her back was turned slightly, She could see Lapis' hands gripping the tray so tightly it was if she could snap it in half at any moment. Then, after a moment or two, Jasper walked away. Lapis stood still for a moment, head downwards briefly, before continuing to leave in the opposite direction.

It was apparent that something had happened between them. Even Peridot stopped giving her report the moment Jasper was in view. Bismuth sighed and slowly undid her fists she formed from earlier.

"That little minded gem should be careful about where to pick a fight."

"Why does she even care anymore? Lapis was right breaking it off in the first place. She should take a hint, seriously." Peridot added continuing to type on her tablet.

"Breaking it off?" Knowing it was wrong to pry, but once again her curiosity couldn't be helped. Beginning to think it was a problem. Still she couldn't help but be worried about her friend. Both gems before her looked at each other, as if contemplating to spill some sort of secret. It was Peridot who spoke first.

"It was because of Malachite."

"Peridot!" Bismuth stated slapping her upside the head.

"OW! Hey she might as well know!"

"Really if it's private I don't have to know. My curiosity got the better of me again, I'm afraid. I suppose it's just a reaction to worrying about a friend is all. But like I said if it's that personal, and by the sounds of it horrible too, then don't feel like you have to tell me." Connie lowered her hands after a sort of surrender gesture to let them know she didn't mind the secrecy. Sometimes personal events are secret for a reason. Peridot looked at Bismuth with puppy dog eyes, even though she had already made up her mind to tell a dark secret from the past.

"Horrible couldn't even begin to describe what had happened. It was about a year before the Diamonds came and took us all way..."

_The Homeworld scouting/retrieval ship had crashed into the ground. The crystals gems used all there strength to bring it back to Earth, before having the chance to leave the atmosphere. Through all the debris and rubble, the crystal gems looked about to make sure everyone was okay. Though separated, Steven used his powers to create multiple bubbles to shield them from the impact. But before anyone could double check they were all here, a huge Homeworld gem sprung up from the ground, almost throwing a boulder that laid on top of her. Seeing the Crystal gems before her snapped something inside._

_"You. Will. PAY!" Jasper shouted. Suddenly from the rubble right next to where Jasper came out of, was Lapis. Coughing she tried walking towards the others before Jasper caught her wrist, bringing her to her side._

_"Let go of me!"_

_"Lapis, fuse with me! Or I will shatter you! And you're friends as well. But fuse with me, and I will spare them." Gasping the others tried to race towards her but stopped when they saw Jasper's hand on Lazuli's gemstone. "One more step, and she's gone!" Lapis looked at all the Crystal gems, landing on Steven and sighing. Knowing it was all a ruse. When suddenly an idea formed in her head._

_"Wait!" She sighed and looked at Jasper, head held high. "I'll fuse with you."_

_And with that they formed the most horrific gem, Malachite._

_However Lapis wasn't done with her. Using all the powers of the water, she chained them down on to the bottom of the sea and gained control over both. For six months they were trapped. Both fighting for control. Lapis's love for the Crystal Gems, her family, out-powered Jasper. Although she knew it wasn't going to last. She was becoming weaker and weaker._

_Suddenly they were both enveloped in a bright flash of Pink light. A sharp shield slashing Malachite right down the middle. Causing her to be poofed as both gems fell to the ocean floor. Jasper was placed into a pink bubble, sent to the temple until the proper punishment could occur, and Lapis' cradled into Steven's, now glowing pink, arm._

"Wait, Steven saved her?" Bewilderment written clearly across her face.

"Well yes, that year he had discovered the Diamond like powers, inherited from his mother. But controlling them was a bit tough for him to do. Still once they discovered where they were hiding, that's when he first began to fully glow. A side affect to his powers you could say." Bismuth explained "He did care for her. Lapis was a good friend to him. In many strange ways they still are. That goes for all of us too I suppose." Connie watched as she shook her head from a past memory no doubt.

"Anyways, after that Lapis immediately went to recover. But that discorded fusion did more than took her strength, it affected her mentally. That process was long and much needed but it was worth it in the end. She soon returned to her normal self, but of course different, in a good way."

"But how did Jasper get out of the bubble?"

"Oh well that's thanks to the Diamonds." Peridot added in. "They took all the bubbles filled with corrupted and horrible gems and one by one unbubbled them. Though not all at once. In fact Jasper was apart of the first group of gems to reform back. And well after all Steven went through, they assigned her to be his solder.

Since he did defeat her, I calculated, was the reason why. And when we all were 'assigned' to be apart of Steven's "subjects", Lapis avoided Jasper like an earth plaque. But it wasn't long before Jasper begged her to reform Malachite again. It was pathetic, on her knees and grasping her hand in both of hers. Going on and on about how strong they were together, and blah blah blah."

"But I thought fusion between different gems was forbidden on HomeWorld?"

"Oh they are, but Jasper did have a tendency to break the rules. Malachite probably was the experience that affected her mindset about it."

"What did Lapis do? Surely not fuse with her again."

"Oh of course not. But after rejecting her, they almost got into a fight. Steven stood to the side and watched it all happen. When his shield stopped Jasper's punch, he walked up and pushed her back. Telling her to leave her alone or else. Jasper, full of fear in her eyes for a split second, obeyed and never spoke to Lapis again. Still though, that didn't stop the attempts to taunt her."

"That's horrible...."

"Another complicated event on the long similar thematic list here." Bismuth shrugged, getting up to continue the work load. Connie sat for a minute longer, taking everything in before getting back to work.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The story went through her mind for the rest of her day. So much so she had a hard time writing her report of sorts. Specifically the part where Steven saved Lapis twice. If what Bismuth said was true, then there was a time where he wasn't who he was now. She knew that somewhat before, but it was becoming more and more real to her every passing moment. After everything with Pearl and now her friends, it was so much to take in. Setting down her pen, she sighed and stretched her arms out. Closing the journal and standing up when she heard a knock on her door. Opening it up she was surprised to see Steven there. A slight chill ran down her spine at the sight of him and yet she didn't falter.

"Am I disturbing you?" The question was quite out of the ordinary for him. She wondered if this was his old self reappearing for a moment. But she nodded slightly, answering the question.

"No, not at all."

"Then perhaps you would permit me to escort you for a walk in the courtyard?" With his hand extended forward slightly, something inside compelled her to accept. After all she had a million questions about him, perhaps it was time for answers.

With his hand wrapped around hers, they began to walk outside under the starry sky.


	11. Lost From Within

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A walk under the stars turns tragic. Connie goes head-to-head with Jasper in a fight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since we are halfway to twenty chapters, I am going to take a break from posting for a couple of weeks(possibly after chapter 11(12 on here) next week..maybe). I need time to catch up and write out the rest of the story. My focus has mainly been on other writing projects and one-shot requests. So this fanfic needs some much needed love.  
> I want to thank you all for those who love and support this story. I enjoy reading the comments and seeing what each and every one of you have to say. Don't worry I'm not giving up on this story. I just need a break so I don't burn out and leave it incomplete.  
> I also want to quickly add that twenty chapters is the goal. Doesn't mean I'll stop there however...well hopefully.  
> Love yall lots! Enjoy!!!!

The courtyard was full of lined path bushes, trees and many flowers. Insects were crawling, flying and helping the nature surrounding them. Connie at first wondered how this was possible, then Peridot had explained that Steven had ordered a few gems to retrieve things like this back on earth. She and many other gems like herself were ordered to replicate earth's nature. It wasn't too difficult to manage. Though was mainly an excuse to annoy the Diamonds out of spite. However glancing up at Steven, for the part of his face she could see, something in her gut told her he liked it more than he let on.

Her gaze moved from his face to their entwined hands. Through the leather gloves she still felt the warmth between them. It made her blush a little as she looked away. Suddenly she felt him stop, following suit as her eyes followed where Steven was looking.

"Here we are." Connie gasped at the sight before her. The view of the pavilion was beautiful. Circular and well hidden yet also stood out amongst the Garden. A small river with a bridge laid beside it. What laid underneath the roof was a array of foods and a table setting. Along with candelabras everywhere.

"It's beautiful..." Feeling her hand being pulled forward she quickly followed him over the bridge and under the pavilion. He gestured for her to sit as he did the same. The scent of all the gourmet stuff before them truly was intoxicating. "I don't understand."

"Well then that makes two of us." Steven spoke having opened what appeared to be a wine bottle and poured them both a glass. So much so that the sound pulled Connie out of her thoughts from his comment.

"Oh I don't-"

"There is no alcohol in this, I assure you." Once finished he set the wine bottle down before gracefully picking up his glass. Smirking a tad before gesturing her to do the same. After a moment Connie picked her's up, trying to imitate how others back on earth held a glass of wine. It felt weird for her to do so but since there was no alcohol, she supposed there wasn't any harm. After they clinked their glasses, she brought hers upon her lips. Allowing the smooth, cool and tasteful drink in her mouth and down her throat.

"Thank you." Steven had taken another sip before leaning back a tad in his chair. Watching as she set her's down gently on the table. The glow of the candlelight and fireflies illuminated her beauty. Still he had to focus on why he brought her here in the first place. For the next few moments they sat in silence. The sounds of silverware tapping their plates and crickets echoed in the background. He almost hardly ate a thing, watching her the entire time. Wondering why ti was her that caused him the most confusion recently. After awhile, as he wiped his hands with the cloth napkin and she dabbed her lips with er own, he spoke up. Finally getting to the point of there little get together.

"You have many questions for me." Her gaze met his immediately at his statement, reassuring that what he said was correct.

"I thought I wasn't allowed to ask any questions." Her tone full of subtle sarcasm.

"Perhaps that was so, however it would appear things have changed." He swirled the glass slightly, watching as drops of the red liquid stuck to the inside; as if bleeding upwards. "I have told you of... _him_." The expressions on her face turned from a cloud of confusion, to clear and transparent realization of what he was implying.

"Yes... I'm assuming he looks like you." He chuckled slightly before setting the glass down.

"In a way yes, however you have seen him before..." Connie tilted her head as her brows furrowed in confusion. When it suddenly struck her. Images of Steven turning pinkish red flashed through her mind. Her eyes widened as she pieced it together.

"That was him, wasn't it...."

"Ah, you finally made the connection, well somewhat actually."

"What do you mean somewhat?"

"The physical image of him is what you saw. But he hardly has any emotion without me." He folding his hands together on the table. Connie looked down at her own hands contemplating all he gave so far.

"Then what he spoke to me... the emotion came from you, the human half of you." His smirk faded as her narrowed his eyes slightly, using his power to not let the blush he was feeling show. Still Connie realized she was spot on with her assumption, as she watched him falter a bit.

"He learned it from me..." Was all Steven spoke before regaining his composure. Connie nodded as her curiosity grew from the burning question lingering in her mind since she first heard that voice.

"I see... but I suppose, if I may be so bold as to inquire, my only question is this." She took in a deep breath before answering. "Why can I hear him? I'm no creature of magic."

"While that is true, I think you know more than you're letting on." His statement made her froze in place.

"What? I don't know anything!" His eyes began to glow as if she was prey. It was becoming more and more uncomfortable as she stood up, her chair falling with a loud thump behind her. He had followed her actions, though a tad more eloquently.

"Oh but I believe you do..." The tone in his voice low and almost sensual. As he approached her, she took a step back, continuing the pattern until her back reached a pavilion column. Steven pressed his hand beside her head, his other holding her chin and cheeks between his fingers and palm.

"Maybe not on the surface... the answer is hidden." the tone and implication in his voice made her tremble slightly.

"Y-you can't do this!" Her voice was shaking as well. "I-I don't know anything!"

"Oh have you forgotten? I OWN you...well I will shortly. Unless you want innocent lives to be destroyed. Now, let's find out." Without warning he pressed his lips against her own, not caring if the mask scraped against her skin this time. Her hands pushed against his chest, but was was useless as he pressed his hands on her back as he kept her in his arms. The kiss much more rough than before.

**_'STOP!'_ **

It was the voice again, only this time it made Connie take action. Something inside of him didn't want this, but she couldn't focus to much on that now. With a free hand she slapped his bare cheek so hard he pulled back and groaned, taking in a sharp breath. The sound echoing between them as he held a hand to his face. Their breathing was hard and deep as she began to step away from him.

"You are a horrible man! I don't belong to you!" She shouted before running away from the scene. Wanting to get as far away as possible, wiping away the sensation from her lips though failing at the same time. Steven watched as she fled from him. Eyes wide as the sting on his cheek began to fade.

**_'You drove her away, this is your fault'_ **

_'I thought if we... I never meant....'_ His thoughts were incomplete sentences but it didn't matter. Couldn't turn back time or change what he had done. And for the first time in years, he felt weak. Mixed into the overwhelming feelings of guilt.

**_'Intentions or not, you hurt her.'_ **

With that he shouted so loudly it was almost inhuman. Lifting the table up and flipping it to the side. Pushing the candelabras down, the force so quick it blew out the flames before it could destroy the pavilion. Walking out he began to destroy all in site. A few gems were unfortunately caught in his raged poofed within a matter of seconds. Their gems falling upon the grass. Some were accidentally cracked from impact whilst falling on the concrete path.

The glow he was emitting was a lot more brighter than usual. Spikes from hand tore down everything that stood in his way. Upon seeing the human zoo he paused before slowly walking up towards the door.

**_'Do you want to loose her?'_ **

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Over the next couple of days, Connie avoided Steven like the plaque. Keeping busy as she practiced her sword-training with Pearl, the Library organizing and writing down her notes for when she got back to earth. Thoughts swirled around and around her mind as she hardly slept, barely ate and just kept on distracting herself from any intrusive thoughts.

It was obvious to everyone else that something had happened between them. Especially since Steven had disappeared for a few days. Connie couldn't help but feel inward joy knowing that. Although that was little energy spent since she had almost non at all. Her eyes barely kept open, scrapes covered her body and muscles aching. Pearl was in charge so she couldn't train like before. But that didn't stop her from training on her own.

The next day, she had finished her extensive training, drank loads of water and began to help with the work about the library. While standing on a high ladder step, rearranging some books, she yawned and began to lean backwards. At first it was just a tad , then more and more. Until suddenly she was falling backwards.

Letting out a slight scream as her feet swept out from under her with the wind. Then all at once she felt still. No wind brushing fast against her ears, stayng perfectly still in mid air. Of course she knew it wasn't her levitating. Lapis was right there, thankfully, just in time before anything serious happened. Bringing her down to a chair, the others gathered around.

"Okay Connie, you need to rest and get some sleep!" Lapis stated a bit to loudly. It was obvious she quite literally fell into an intervention of sorts. Karma really does catch up with a person.

"I don't have any-"

"You can cut the excuses Connie." Bismuth spoke firmly, crossing her arms. "We know something has been bothering you and are apparently doing a lot to avoid it."

"I mean it's not like it's serious" Connie lied with a small smile. "I might have overdone it a tad, big deal."

"A tad, hm?" Bismuth repeated slowly. Obviously they were not convinced. "Peridot, please give me your diagnosis on our _friend_ here." Her tone softened a bit on that word.

"Affirmative!" Peridot got closer to her face making Connie leaning away slightly into the chair back. "Dark circles, eyes strained." Moving back she circled around her. "Muscles are showing signs of aching, Got a tad more thinner, and not in a good way, hair is a bit messed up..."

"What does my hair got to do-"

"...and from what I gather" Peridot continued ignoring Connie's question. "I would diagnosis this as, avoiding whatever is making her stressed out."

"Okay I get it!" She stood up only to have both Lapis and Bismuth pull her back down.

"Connie, whatever is bothering you, we can help. We are worried about you too." Lapis spoke while kneeling down on the floor beside her. Connie looked at her hands, unable to focus her gaze nor stop from continuously shaking. She couldn't deny her rest any longer. Closing her eyes for a brief moment, images from the night she last saw Steven, and the feeling of being used came flooding back instantly. Tears threatened to pour out as she bit her lip and sighed out any emotions she felt right then. Instead she smiled faintly with a sort of defeated look.

"You all are right, I have been pushing myself more than usual. I guess it's because I'm facing the reality that I will be loosing my own home planet soon." It was strange and beyond bizarre. Of course she was upset over that. Feeling the prejudice of not belonging in _his highness'_ court? Or here amongst gem kind period. Unfortunately she was used to that.

She already knew what was to happen. But did she accept it truly? Or did she just learn to deal with it and pushed away all her emotions on the matter? At the moment she couldn't face those questions. Right now all that clouded her mind was the person that she tried to distance herself from. When it came to Steven, everything was a blur. Her heart was pounding every time she was near him, and he has kept his promise to her so far.

However he was using her. Blaming her for the voice, or other half, surfacing from within himself as if it's her fault. Like she was responsible. Not to mention all the times he held her close without hardly any consent. Still she couldn't deny either that she grew sort of fond of it. In a strange, messed up and (in her mind) sick sense. So before her thoughts could spiral out of control, Connie shook her head and breathed in deeply.

"I think I need to sleep, I'll see you around!" With that she quickly ran out of the room. Needing to get away and be alone. Alone with her thoughts for the first time in weeks.

"Wait! Connie! We can help you!" They all cried out to her, in vain. Already out of earshot.

That night she tossed and turned in her sleep. Images of them together flashed in her mind. When he held her during the first session, carried her away in his arms, the pavilion picnic, the kiss... Everything swirled around and around in her mind. ...

_Then she saw him turning towards her. Eyes glowing pink as he advanced in her direction. Connie instantly backed up until she hit the wall. Or what she thought was the wall. Turning around slowly she gasped and took a step back. It was his other half, all pink with pitch black eyes. Screaming she tried to run, but the human half pulled her back in his arms. Blood covered his hands._

_"Where are you going? You can't run away from me." She struggled to push him off or pull herself away. But nothing seemed to work. Then the gem half gripped her chin and both her cheeks with one hand. Pulling her closer._

_"He's right you know" Both held her down against them as her eyes darted back and forth between them. They laughed and laughed as the human half moved in closer. Lips almost touching hers. The gem half caressing her waist and middle. Almost like they were chaining her to them both. With no key._

_"You belong to us" They laughed maniacally so while out of her peripheral vision, the earth exploded into a million pieces...along with multiple human corpses and blood. Reaching out to a familiar body that was her father, tears pouring down her face, she froze._

_There on her own hands was drops of blood. Her father's blood._

"NO!!!" She shouted jolting herself up from her nap. For the second time since she arrived. Holding her chest while trying to control her breathing. But it didn't last long, flashes of dead corpses and the blood on her hands etched in her mind, as she covered her mouth. Racing towards the bathroom and leaned over the toilet. All the bile that rose from her stomach to her throat, she couldn't keep down any longer.

After hacking up everything in the span of five minutes, which shocked her since she hardly ate previously. Perhaps this was another side affect to that. Leaning against he wall she took another couple of minutes before reaching out and turning on the water in the tub. Washing her face from before and allowing the warm waters to ease any aches she had. Slowly allowing the tub to fill before putting her entire head under. Trying to let the water wash away any worries she had. But to no avail. Still it was soothing and helped to at least ease the tension.

It had only been an hour but she wasn't going back to sleep again. Once fully calmed from her dream, face and hair cleaned and dried up from before, she got up towards the balcony to get some fresh air. Putting her hair in a long braid and using her fingers to detangle while doing so. Still feeling a bit sore from before, but was okay for now.

Tying the end of her braid she pushed the door open and breathed in the cool she felt. Placing her hands upon the railing and leaning forward. Taking a few minutes to think of nothing and just breath. Moments later she faintly heard what sounded like fighting in the courtyard. Looking down below she saw Amethyst and Jasper going at it like one would poof the other.

Amethyst used her whip to wrap around a stone pillar. With a large tug she pulled the pillar out from the foundation. Causing it to crumble on top of Jasper. However she dodged it before any debris could hit her. Punching a few stone out with her bare fists as she laughed at the sight before her. Then she rolled herself into a sort of 'sonic-the-hedgehog' move and raced towards Amethyst.

She dodged the attack and landed right on the opposite end of the pathway. Using her whip she flung it towards Jasper. However in a haze of spinning orange and flowing hair, what happened next shocked them both to the core. Instead of wrapping around Jasper, it only got her arm. She smirked and laughed while pulling her arm back which in turn pulled Amethyst closer since she held the other end of the whip.

Before Amethyst could retaliate, Jasper punched her to the ground below. Watching as she slid deep in the grass, making fresh dirt appear beneath her. Hitting her head and upper body against another pillar. Groaning she tried getting up but Jasper kicked her down.

Again...again....again...

Continuously until Amethyst could barely see. Then she felt her throat being encased and tightened in a large hand. Jasper held her in the air and laughed at the sight before her. Watching as Amethyst waved her arms around and tried to break free and fight back. But it was useless since Jasper did have the upper hand when it came to brutal strength.

"I can't believe you, a prime kinder-garden gem would come out so pathetic. And yet are still willing to fight, even though you are the most useless gem in the entire universe! I mean look at you! A prime kindergarden gem loosing to the strongest Beta gem! Well not so surprising know me. However this doesn't change who you are. A runt, a pathetic weakling, a failure!"

"Let her go Jasper! If you're the strongest gem here, why don't you prove it and fight me!" Both gems turned to see Connie, sword in hand. Though not nearly full on energy, she had just enough to scale down the strong vines from the balcony to the garden and ready for a fight. What she was was brutal. Cruel didn't even begin to describe what she felt form what she saw. Jasper let go of Amethyst and walked towards her new opponent.

"Looks like we have a foolish challenger here." She growled a bit annoyed that she interrupted her fight. "I'll give you one chance to walk away before I pulverize you for good!" Connie didn't say a word. Only adjusted her stance to show she wasn't going to back down. Especially not after all she saw.

Everything begins with your stance. Keep it wide, body lowered and as your moving forward balance is the key.

Words from Pearl served her well as she was able to dodge Jasper's first attack. Blocking it well as she ducked and swung her sword against her arm. For gems they didn't get hurt the same way humans do of course. But Jasper was less in pain and more annoyed that Connie got him so easily.

Right foot, Left foot, now go even faster

Raising her fist and flung it towards her middle as quick as she could. However Connie had a smaller frame and was a lot more limber. So she dodged and rolled under Jasper's legs. Turning while standing up from the other side and kicking her backside. Causing Jasper to stumble forward from both moments of the kick and her fist.

On the battlefield when everything is chaos and you have nothing but the way you feel, your strategy and a sword.

After that it was a constant motion of dodging attack after attack. Connie used her sword to block her fists and kept advancing backwards. Carefully looking around to see where she can gain the advantage here. Spotting a tree with a very special looking branch, she smiled and began to use her footwork to make them go in that direction. Then at the precise moment, she ducked and rolled backward. Jasper hitting the tree branch and watching as the tree itself fell down.

Deep down you know, you weren't built for fighting, but that doesn't mean you're not prepared to try.

Connie took a few more steps back away from Jasper. Just enough distance to paused before going at it again. Her back hit a wall suddenly and with one glance she instantly recognized it. The wall that separated the courtyard from the human zoo. It was strong and durable through the most horrific of fights, but this wasn't a good time to test it when Jasper was beyond furious with her. Speaking of which Jasper came almost flying at her, another blow to give her. Jumping up at the last second she landed on top of the wall. Jasper followed her as they adjusted for the small foot space beneath them.

Hitting her in the head she watched as she stumbled back. Laughing as her helmet reformed and cracked her knuckles. Pushing her off the wall forcefully, Connie used her sword to scrape the wall and slow her speed. Then kicking herself off she landed back on the grass. Watching as Jasper jumped towards her and in the last second, flung her sword towards her body. Hoping to poof her and end the fight. Connie had already begun to feel the fatigue inside her. But she wasn't giving up. With a cloud of dust from her landing, in that moment everything was silent.

Until Connie gasped in shock

There was Jasper, still standing as she laughed louder and louder. Taunting her with every passing second as she pulled out the sword. Breaking it in half with her knee and letting it almost disintegrate right before her eyes. Connie's eyes were wide in fear. Knowing full well that without the sword she wasn't going to win this fight. Jasper smirked and finally stopped laughing so hard.

"Well, newbie, I didn't think you had this in you. I must admit you are a tough fighter, for a human."

"Is that you forfeiting the fight?" Connie asked sarcastically, brows furrowed and fists ready to fight.

"No"

With that Jasper punched her back so hard, she hit a tree. Thankfully not enough to have any spinal damage or broken bones. However just enough to knock her out of her senses. Shaking she put both her hands on the ground and tried getting up. Failing to do so as she fell and moaned in pain. Eyes closed she heard Jasper's footsteps getting closer. The ground shaking beneath her slightly from the heavy footsteps she took. Bracing herself for the impact that was too come.

"I win this fight, newbie."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SHAMELESS SELF PROMOTION TIME  
> If you want to see more of what I've been up too or want to request a one-shot for connverse and/or chadverse, my tumblr is @moonlightstars16 https://moonlightstars16.tumblr.com/  
> See yall soon!


	12. First Encounters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Connie finally sees who exactly is on the other side of the human zoo barrier. After a strange encounter with a mystical creature. And old friend communicates from far away and Spinel has other plans.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ANNOUNCEMENT!: 1. I want to personally thank @thepurecinnamonroll on tumblr who created this beautiful cover for my story. I will post it below at the end of the chapter and have posted it in the first chapter. Please check out her amazing work.  
> 2\. As I mentioned from the last chapter that I will be taking a break from updating 'Shattered Blood' for the next two weeks. I have sort of lost touch with his story but I want to continue and finish it. I dislike leaving stories incomplete. So I'll be refreshing and taking time to work on more chapters. So I won't hit burn-out. I will return around July 28th(Don't worry I have other works you can check out that I update a bit more on the daily side. Please check them out as well). I also want to thank everyone who has supported my story, left kudos and comments. Ya'll are amazing and I wish you all the best during this trying time.

__

_A strucken blow....then another...and another...._

_Steven barley held on as the pinkish red glow emerged from within. Feeling the rumble and sharp edged from the tree and boulder he was slightly laying against. Coughing up blood trying to regaining his breathing._

_"You are just a pathetic human with gem powers. Are you going to take this lying down?! Fight me and prove that you deserve those Diamond powers! Or are you too weak to handle them!?"_

_"I'm NOT!" Steven shouted, causing a sudden sonic boom like sound from his voice to all the area around him. He jumped up and with a strong kick, knocked Jasper back. The continued to hit her over and over. She just laughed and laughed as his fist made contact with any part of her. The laughter taunted him._

_Just like the Diamonds...and he hated it._

_Then he punched under her head, with fists forming what seemed to me a small ball with spikes all around, and made her helmet reappear. That made him even more furious._

_Where was his helmet? Where was his protection?! Why did he have to suffer without any comfort to fall back on?!_

_With a loud shout he punched her so hard, it made her stop laughing and more focusing on the fight before her. The determination and worry behind her eyes opened his up. He enjoyed this. He wanted to see this fear... He CRAVED this! So much so that he began to laugh maniacally himself._

_Another blow... then another... and another..._

_He had her up in the air, speed so fast time was becoming more and more irrelevant. He didn't care about anything except fighting- no... shattering her._

_Oh yes the thought was glorious. Just the mere idea of it sent a sensation so full of ecstasy that all he saw in his sight was red. Then with one more punch, he sent her down to the ground in a huge pit formed by the impact. Shields of pentagons formed around her, locking her in place like chains. Jasper pulled, kicked and punched trying to break free. But it was too late. A bright red-ish pink light made her look up. Eyes widened from the sight._

_A wall full of pentagon shields formed, bending slightly at the sides. Spikes appeared out of nowhere. Aiming only for her. She was the target, and he was excited._

_"Thank you, Jasper. These Diamond powers are now mine!" With a villainous laugh he pushed the wall in her direction. Watching as it crushed her...poofed her... and her gem fell apart. Floating slowly down he picked up the shards and smirked. "Looks like I won this fight." He chuckled darkly._

_Bubbling, or now in a cage of sorts, the shards and sent it back to the castle. Looking down at the slightly torn up black t-shirt with a yellow star, jeans and his red sandals. Walking back towards his palace. This identity wasn't him anymore. Thoughts swirled in his head as the thought of shattering her again and again. After all, he had the power along with essences of the other Diamonds thanks to a certain Spinel gem. The game had just begun._

Jasper froze in place, gasping at what had happened. A red-ish pink shield came in between her fist and Connie's body. But her gaze was looking at someone else. A familiar pair of glowing, Diamond shaped eyes bore into her own. Both of them staying that way for a while. Finally she pulled back and growled lowly. Bowing before him in defeat. Flashes of being shattered and brought back to life over and over came into view.

"Dismissed, Jasper." With that she got up, head bowed briefly.

"As you command." Trying not to grumble under her breath beginning to walk away.

"And don't you dare, ever fight her again. Unless you want to go back to being shattered." Jasper froze momentarily before walking away without a single word. Steven breathed deeply and put away his shield before directing his attention on Connie. Whose own eyes were widened from the scene that played out right before her. Kneeling down he offered his hand for her own. swallowing hard a little, she accepted and stood up slowly. Though her head was still throbbing from the blow.

"Uh...thank you..." She mumbled, unsure of what else to say to him.

"I thought you were more intelligent than this." The iced tone in his voice crystal clear. "It's very disappointing." His words shook too her core and caused a second wind rising within her... or fifth... Frowning she formed her fists to the side.

"Excuse me?! Oh I must've hit my head against the tree a lot harder than I thought!" Which actually was a bit more true than she wanted to admit honestly. "I'm the disappointing one around here?!"

"Going into a fight recklessly with hardly any strength is probably one of the most dumbest things to do!" His voice much louder and commanding than before. Arms crossed against his chest and back standing up much straighter, out of habit to show his authority and power he held.

"Oh and you're the one to judge what I do?! How very hypocritical your majesty!" Connie bowed mockingly so. "Or have you forgotten about what happened the last time we were in a garden!" It was also frustrating since he wasn't looking any more mad than she was in this moment. Which was odd since he was shouting only moments ago. Her words echoed out until they faded away, leaving only tense silence and cold wind. Eyes locked onto one another's. Until he broke their gaze, looking her over and finally back to her eyes.

"I see Pearl has taught you well for combat." Steven finally spoke, breaking the silence, lowering his voice back into a much calmer tone. Connie had just about enough of his mood swings, annoying her about as much as his arrogance. Her anger blinded her to the reality of her legs shaking and the fatigue quickly setting in. 

"Oh no you don't! How dare you sidestep the issue here-" Connie tried to step forward, only to realize her weight wasn't being supported by any strength she had. Which was about nothing. Falling forward she braced herself for the grounds impact. When instead she felt two broad arms holding her up.

Landing against his chest in this moment wasn't entirely ideal in her mind. Steven felt her close presence and the feeling flaring up inside him once more. With an inward and heavy sigh, he lifted her left arm around his neck then supported her back. Leaning down as his other arm wrapped underneath her legs, standing back while picking her up. He could feel her heat from the fight still prominent around her. 

"I won't allow you to remain in my court if you're going to be like this all the time." He stated, walking towards the garden gate near one of the castle's few entrances. 

_'So I'm still important to you're special court huh? Funny, I thought you would rather see me drop dead.'_ Connie thought, too exhausted to even begin to argue with him. Let alone keep her eyes open. Within seconds she had fallen fast asleep, nothing could wake her until her body was well rested.

This was beginning to be more and more like a pattern between the two. It was right in the middle between intriguing and annoying for them both. Steven brought her inside and to her chambers. Once she was settled in her bed, he brought her hand up to his lips. Letting his healing powers take care of any scratches or bruises while easing her pain. Leaving her alone soon after to get back to his own duties.

Hours passed, Lapis, Peridot and Bismuth all took care of watching over Connie. Making sure she was getting enough rest and back to full health. Pearl informed him of any recent activity and updates before leaving to check on other things around the palace. Steven looked upon the earth cluster project and inwardly sighed.

Having already abandoning feelings towards any attachment for the green and blue planet. Focusing more on the project to find a new home planet for the humans. This was all to win a bet. Not as if he cared one hundred percent. However he had to put forth the effort if needed be. Why not go all the way.

Certainly away from HomeWorld and away from any potential danger. However it was a tad tricky. humans needed certain necessities and while they could adapt in his eyes, it was best to find something similar if not better. Fortunately he had someone already on the job. Someone whose, now immortal, life was changed. Smirking he moved his hand across the control pad interface and watched as a diamond shaped camera came into view. Waiting for a connection to be heard from the other line.

'.........'

_"Steven?!"_

"Lars"

 _"What do you want?"_ Lars grumbled through the communication device.

"An update regarding the search for a plant suitable for humans."

_"We are already onto the next sector."_

_"In other words, you have nothing."_ The hidden implications of that statement couldn't get passed him. Complimenting with a monotone and subtle hint of impatience in his voice.

_"Hey it's not easy! That bitch Emerald has been on my tail the entire time!"_

"I'm growing tired of your negligence!" Steven shouted loud as the room shook.

 _"It's hard searching for a planet when your also running away from the authorities!"_ Lars countered, seemingly not afraid of the person on the other line. Until he saw a flash of pinkish red in his Diamond shaped eyes.

"I could end it all right now." Suddenly more calm than before as a smirk appeared on his face.

 _"You can get her off my back?"_ A suspicious expression clearly written in his face.

"Of course, in fact I can just send Emerald the coordinates of where you are. Have her reclaim the ship I let you steal and capture all of you. Though I'm not sure what she will do to... them." Lars froze and gulped, gripping the arm rests of the _sun_ _incinerator_ captain chair. This wasn't the first time he was blackmailed.

But as his eyes darted around the ship's main deck. Watching his crew as they repaired and mapped their next destination (in a way so they wouldn't be discovered). They were more than his crew, they were becoming more like his family. Sighing in defeat, he leaned back and closed his eyes.

 _"Please, don't"_ He spoke firmly, trying his best to remain calm.

"You have three months."

_"Three months?! But traveling in space takes longer with no functioning hyper drive engines!"_

"Or I could contact Emerald now." Steven spoke, hand above the interface. One move and it was all over for them.

 _"You'll have a planet by then."_ He voiced through his teeth. Frustration and anger building up inside him.

"Excellent choice my old friend." He explained before disconnecting the communications. Lars ran a hand over his face, trying to keep from screaming. 

_"We were never friends."_

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

A couple of days afterwords, Connie was well rested and back on track with her duties. Especially since when she overworked herself she hardly had anything to catch up to. So she took her break and went outside to clear her thoughts. Things were all over the place with her emotions for Steven. Unable to place them in a specific category. One minute he seemed cold and the next minute like who he was before. Well the person he was according to the other gems.

Her heart pounded every time she thought of him. Unable to tell if it was from a sort of comfort she felt towards him or from frustration and fear. Perhaps a mixture of both. Deep within in her mind she began to hallucinate a glowing pure white butterfly. Or thought she was. Swirling around her, grabbing the attention. Connie giggled, smiling and frowning slightly in confusion. "Hey little butterfly, where did you come from?"

The butterfly in question swirled around her once again before flying ahead of her. Stopping ever so slightly as if beckoning her to come. She giggled as this creature had the personality of an excited puppy wanting it's owner to play. Following this mysterious friend of hers, not knowing where she was headed, until they reached a certain door.

Stopping immediately, knowing where this door led. But this flying creature was persistent and like a ghost flew through the door. She gulped and bit her lip, unsure of what to do. Stepping towards the large entrance she placed her hand on the handle.

Once opened she hesitantly walked through. Her eyes widened at the sight, there she saw was looked like to be a beautiful tropical paradise. The trees, shrubbery and all sort of creatures in this ecosystem were full of life. A waterfall was nearby and formed a small lake area with and similar to that of a beach. She smiled from the sight, feeling the sense of her own home in Beach City. Until she felt a hand on her shoulder making her jump.

"Greetings! Oh! I'm sorry I hope I didn't frightened you." A young man, a tad younger than her father, with long poofy black hair, a loin cloth like dress and blue shall vest like material. A brown waistband and purple and pink colored earrings. It didn't take Connie long to figure out he was apart of the human zoo. But he was acting so...normal?

"Oh, no I'm fine, um... what's your name?"

"My name is Wy-six!"

"Um... I'm sorry did you just say Y-6?"

"Yes! It's a special name given to each of us!" Connie was still kinda confused but didn't think about it long when a female with long blonde hair came into view. Dressing the exact same way as the other person. No doubt she knew who these people were.

"Wy-six, who is this new friend?" Connie smiled awkwardly, waving her hello trying to hide her concern a bit. It worked when the woman waved back at her.

"Jay-Ten! Meet my new friend.. um..."

"Uh, Connie." She spoke quickly trying to be polite. "It's nice to meet you... er, J-10 was it?"

"Yes I am Jay-Ten! Nice to meet you Connie. Tell us, where did you come from?"

"Oh well I think I just wandered in here by mistake. I should be leaving now, it was nice knowing you!" While she would've jumped at the chance to save these humans before, something didn't sit quite right with her. It's almost like they don't feel imprisoned. 'Maybe they're putting on a bright smile?'

"What is...mistake?" Wy-six asked in a curious fashion.

"Yes please tell us, Connie." Jay-Ten spoke with eagerness in her voice. Connie froze and smiled. Trying her best to find ways of explaining mistake. Although her gut and red flags were popping up everywhere. The word cult flashed across her mind.

"Um.. well a mistake is an action or judgement that is misguided or wrong." The look on their faces said a lot to her. 'Just like the middle schoolers I tutored.' Opening her mouth to explain again in more simpler terms a voice interrupted her.

"Connie?! What in the world are you doing here??" all three turned to see Greg walking towards them. The others ran off in a sort of angry humph, leaving Connie all alone and even more confused.

"Hi Mr Universe, I actually came here by accident so I think I should just be leaving now."

"Wait hold up" Greg spoke putting a hand on her shoulder. "Would you like to tell me what's going on with my son?" Connie frowned slightly, not liking the fact that she was suddenly his best friend and knew everything about him. _'Shouldn't you be asking Spinel this?'_ But Steven was his own flesh and blood...and gem. It was understandable for his father to show concern for his boy.

"Forgive me but I don't follow your implication." Greg sighed and showed her the 'Zooman project' in a gem tablet of sorts.

"He was here for a few days. Saying how 'it was time they were needed to be treated like humans, and reintroduce them to earth culture'. Now I think this human zoo project should never have happened in the first place! And getting them back into earth culture officially is way overdue. However it's not like my son to go having a change of heart all at once here." Connie barley could keep up with what he was saying. Her mind not comprehending the apparent truth.

"Wait, you are saying...Steven came up with this idea?" Greg took a step back and raised a brow.

"You mean, you didn't know about this?"

"I didn't think so Greg." A voice popped up, Amethyst walking into view. "Whatssup Connie?" She said smiling.

"Hey, Amethyst. It's been awhile since....um..." Connie realized they hadn't even had a proper conversation since being taken away from Earth three months ago.

"Ya man it has. But I've been busy keeping up all sorts of guard duties and stuff."

"Oh....Well I hope you're doing okay since the....fight?"

"Pshh I should be asking you that question. Oh man Greg you should've seen her! She was fighting so good I almost thought Jasper would poof!"

"I'm assuming by that statement, you saw everything?"

"Uh how could I not! Once I got my 'second wind' so to speak, I ran and watched the entire thing go down! Oh and thanks for keeping me from poofing. Jasper sure would've shattered my gem this time around if not for you."

"You're welcome...." Connie breathed too stunned to think of anything else. Had she really saved Amethysts life that much? After gathering all she knew from her friends and the fight, the reality of that weighed on her more and more.

"So you went head on with Steven's number one solder?" Greg asked before getting elbowed in the gut by Amethyst. Shaking her head out from her apparent shock.

"Just like a rumor, news travels fast around her." Connie spoke in a defeated tone, accepting that fact of this life. "Yes I did fight Jasper... But then he..." Suddenly it became clear to her. When he disappeared, he was actually here planning this the entire few days. _'No wonder he said he was busy, he must've been trying to make time for this.'_ Besides he was there awfully quick, but fighting beside the human zoo entrance was good luck for her.

"Yeah, we thought you knew what he was planning, though it's not surprising he didn't tell you." Amethyst stated sadly scratching the back of her head. Connie thought of the butterfly that brought her here. _'This must be why it lead me to this place.'_

"Um... What exactly is the plan?"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"UGH!!!" Spinel shouted. Pushing all the paperwork and a few empty bottles off the table in anger. Glass shattering all over like gems who we're out of line. "I can't believe he's doing all this!" Jasper stood still as Aquamarine and Ruby put together another green, tranquilizing elixir. Spinel breathed deeply and gripped the table. Thoughts whirling in her mind like the circles in her eyes.

"I will shatter her with more pain and torture than that of a lion!" Jasper stated with full determination in his voice.

"No... I think we shall save that for last..." Spinel smiled wickedly as an idea formed in her head.

"Aquamarine! Ruby! Is the old human torture chamber still in good working order?"

"Affirmative Spinel!" Ruby saluted similar to the diamonds but with an upside down heart. "Cleaned off all the red liquid from the previous. Plus I just put in the finishing touches last night!" Then winced when Aqua's wand hit his head.

"You mean we you numb-skull! And that red liquid is called blood. If you're going to mention it just say what it is!" She sighed before flying with her back more straight. "Everything is now in perfect working order. Even better than before when his Diamond used it on the zoomans. All we need is a test subject."

"All in due time. Remember when the opportunity is perfect, that is when we will strike."

"Of course M'lady. In fact I have a certain gem who can help us." Aquamarine smirked, whistling out. "Come on out Topaz!" Two large yellow Topaz's came out from the shadows, forming into one large one. In the process took an empty test tube and forced it to mold into their bodies. though the process was effortless. Like a cage with no way of escape. "And he won't say a word." Spinel was equally pleased.

"Well done Aquamarine, well done." She smiled and rubbed her gloved hands together. Ignoring Aquamarine sticking her tongue out towards Ruby. Jasper just stayed quiet, leaning against the wall with her arms folded. "We do need a trial run... Topaz" She spoke as he turned, saluting and facing her.

"What is it you command, my Spinel?"

"Only one thing. Tonight fetch me a human from the human zoo."


	13. A Fresh Start

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A new door is opened for Steven and Connie while a huge change in plans for the Zoomans are executed. The plans people not the actual humans...geez.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HELLO! I am back!  
> And I have more news!  
> Since my job is starting back up again, these chapters will be less and less frequent. I apologize but so much as happened while I was away that I barely had time to even look at this book. I even lost a bit of inspiration. However I do plan on finish it no worries there. I promise as soon as I am done with the thirty day challenge on my 'Connverse One-Shot' book this will get my full attention.  
> So my schedule I have posted on my instagram @etherealmaiden but I'll restate it here.  
> I'll be updating 'Shattered Blood' twice a month. Still on Tuesday's but not every week.  
> Thank you once again for reading and I hope this chapter was worth the wait.

Connie, Greg and Amethyst sat around the fountain outside the zoo. Amethyst told her about other amethysts (whom she called famithyst's) helping out in the human zoo as more of a counselor. They snuck this in when the human zoo was put on the back burner in Steven's mind. Then explained that the Zoomans needed to relearn most human cultures. They were from all over the globe and though their heritage was strong, all of them lost sight of it when they were broken in here.

Connie held back tears in sadness. They lost apart of who they are. Not to mention more when they realized that Earth will be no more. It was a lot for even Connie to take in. She couldn't begin to fathom what they will think. Still they had a right to know. Even if their choice was to pretend that part of them never existed. Free will wasn't created for nothing.

"So we just have to teach them... like a school!" Connie beamed, getting an idea.

"But Connie, it's going to take much more than that. I mean I barely passed high school at my age. I can't teach them all at once. Besides we are also talking about different cultures here."

"I know and believe me I don't know a lot however we can get them started. Once others from their own heritage come to help out, then they can take over. They only need to help push them in the right direction. And Steven has an entire library to use! It's beyond filled with all different kinds of culture. Just enough for a fresh start."

"Well I have notes about where they came from over the years...before they were brainwashed..." Greg spoke sadly. Pulling out an old record book he kept with him in his coat pocket.

"Connie, you're just one person. You can't teach them all with what maybe little time." Connie sighed. They had less than one year until the project was complete...and when the earth will be no more. She did have a point.

"Amethyst" she began thinking out loud. "You said you have a lot of...famithyst right? Well I know you mentioned they liked to party, but what of they helped?"

"Um, they're gems not humans with knowledge like you two have."

"Amethyst at one point you had some of that knowledge too. Look we just need to teach a few groups different things to help get started."

"So we teach the Amethyst to teach the others while we teach the zoomans as well?"

"Yes, along with what we have in the library, we can help them get far." Connie sighed and stood up to face them. "We don't need to make them scholars here. We just need to help them find their identity again. It's not just all about numbers, words and facts. It's who they came from. Who they choose to be. Giving them the chance to regain apart of themselves they lost long ago." An image of Steven's gem half and human half connecting with her flashed in her mind. Thankfully Greg's words took her out of her thoughts.

"So it's more about history right?" They all laughed upon hearing that remark. "Connie I think we have something but even with that help, that's a lot of gems to only you, me an Amethyst. Will that be enough?" Connie looked down and started pacing back and forth. Even between them, they had a long way to go. Suddenly she stopped and a mischievous smile appeared.

"Only us, yes almost impossible... but I think I know at least three more gems who can help."

"Oh no! Not me!" Lapis spoke flying to put more books away. "Look I think the idea is good but I don't know if I can."

"Well I think it's awesome! I can finally do more with my skills than just organizing a library and coming up with 'useless' projects here and there that serve no functional purpose what-so-ever!" Peridot exclaimed excitedly fast. Smiling brightly while jumping up and down excitedly.

"I agree, it's about time we put all this knowledge for good use." Bismuth exclaimed putting a stack of books down on the table. "Besides we pretty much organized the entire library. Having a better organizing system too when it get's messed up again."

"I'm sorry Bismuth but did you just say 'when'?" Peridot said while standing still, fear in her eyes.

"It's inevitable, but we can get it back to normal again soon." Bismuth patted Peridot on the back as she nodded then gulped. Trying not to remember the time a huge pile of books trapped her underneath. Thankfully Connie heard the crash and came to help. Still it shook the poor green gem to the core.

"Thank you, we need all the help we can get." Looking up they all pulled puppy dog eyes at Lapis. She folded her arms upon seeing them, then rolled her eyes with a sigh of defeat.

"Okay fine! But I'm not going to show any mercy! Those Amethysts will listen to my words, learn and like it!" Connie smiled and put her hands over her heart, laughing at the weird bunch she gathered between the six of them. Well seven if Pearl wasn't so busy helping out being second-in-command. But that will be brought up for a later time.

After getting a schedule organized (and Connie making her own personal schedule), the gem trio went to prepare for tomorrows meeting to get everything organized. Sighing after it was all finished and decided to hang back and relax. In some sort of twisted way, she was glad to be there to help them. Finally feeling like she could do some good instead of prepping for the nightmare and transition that is to come.

Thirty minutes went by as Connie laid against the library bay window. Feeling dusk's rays going down as her thoughts wandered in her book. Suddenly, a gut gave her the sensation that she wasn't alone. Pausing her story she slowly tilted her head back up.

"Why, this _is_ a fitting site for you." A voice spoke up as Connie turned her head. Sliding her legs off and letting her feet touch the floor. Steven stood there, hands behind his back, stepping out from within the shadows. The suns light hit his mask at an angle, where the shadow made it look like his entire face was covered and not just half. Still she was unnerved by his presence, already used to it by now.

"Relaxing, before the next meeting tomorrow night."

"To which meeting are you referring too?" An inquisitive yet knowing tone in his voice. Connie closing her eyes in realization. Not like it was a big secret anyways, but still.

"How long?"

"Nothing in this castle get's passed by me."

"How very discreet of you." It was obvious she wasn't fond of speaking with him much.

"It would appear we have some...matters to discuss..." His calm demeanor prominent as he also was tired of this. Connie looked up and contemplated on what to do next. One one hand what he had done to her was such a violation! Not to mention all the horrible things he had done before that.

But on the other hand, there was so much more she didn't understand Why was he doing all this Zooman rehabilitation project? Who was he before to have gems like Pearl stand by him? So fighting and avoiding the issue wasn't going to help. It was time to face the facts.

"It would appear that we do." Her voice was much softer than before.

The library fireplace lit as the flames danced, cracked sounds from the embers came from within. Other than that it was silent. The peaceful calmness of it all was nice, even in their own thoughts everything seemed frozen in time. she then sighed and bit her inner cheek before speaking.

"Why?"

"Pardon?" Steven spoke, an eyebrow raised in confusion as he stood up straighter. Connie breathed in deeply, trying to control her own emotions. Putting a bookmark in a chapter, closing the book back up.

"Why? Well.... I mean it's the beginning to a lot of questions I have."

"I warned you about your curiosity, Connie." He stated firmly, folding his arms once again over his chest.

"At this point I feel like I don't have much to loose.... I already lost everything else.... It's all I have left...." Tears brimmed her eyes and she blinked them back. Looking upon him straight on. Steven's heart began to ache slightly upon hearing the meaning beneath her words. He felt that ever since she came into his life. It came and went but still... it felt foreign to him. He couldn't begin to understand why he felt so strongly that way around her.

"What's your...'why' questions?"

"I know why I'm here.... I know very well the deals we made." Steven pushed away the memory of making another deal with Spinel. _'It's not like she needs to know anyways...'_

**_'Wrong'_ **

_'Shut up'_

"Why did you kiss me? Why did you accuse me of knowing something about your...other half?... Why didn't you get rid of me after I-..." She sighed and bit her lower lip. He didn't need to hear more for that last one. Clearing his throat he decided to answer the first two honestly. Not like she had to know much, but to get back in good graces with her, he decided it was best.

**_'You're halfway there in that thought process.'_ **

"I suppose it was, wrong of me to accuse you of knowing something like that." He stated ignoring the statement in his mind. "To tell you the truth, I don't know why you connected with him in the first place."

"You're referring that part of yourself in the third person. Isn't he half of you?"

"It's complicated."/ ** _'It's complicated.'_**

By the tone he was using, Connie decided it would be best to leave it at that since it would only confuse the matter more.

"Connie, by all means I don't know how you do it. I mean you don't have any magic let alone any gem powers. The fact you connected to that part of myself is beyond even my understanding."

"I know I'm only human, I suppose that means I'm not special at all." She stated in slight sarcasm folding her arms and looking away. More or less really leaning towards agreeing with it. It was the truth after all, no human like herself could possess any magical properties like a gem.

"That's not what I meant...not in that way. All I'm saying is that this is a mystery I cannot solve. But I shouldn't have assumed so much like that out of you." Connie turned to face him, catching his gaze in hers. Well it wasn't an apology, but it was a start. Right now, that was more than she could ask for.

"You thought by kissing me, it would magically make everything clearer for you?"

"By the closest contact I know of, apart from certain instances, it was the strongest theory to gain a better understanding. But perhaps it was too much of an assumption."

"Yeah I think it was." Connie said sarcastically in a teasing tone making them both chuckle slightly. Easing some tension off their shoulders. "Look I obviously don't know much...but maybe he's helping you reconnect with your humanity?"

"What?"

"It's only a theory Steven. Maybe because I'm the closest human to you right now?"

"I have the human zoo and my-...father, I think my humanity side is just fine."

"Well if you're sure but if I may?" she paused while he gestured for her to continue. No reason to stop now anyways. "You're human zoo, its the opposite of humanity, it's inhumane. Yes you are trying to change that now. However it doesn't change the reality and truth of what you've done in the past. You kept trapped humans here like animals and watch them in their habitat.

You cannot connect to that which you control like you are- were doing, nor fully understand who they are if all you do is oppress them. And you're father is still tormented by his heartbreak over your mom. He can't connect with anybody until he's ready to open his heart again. Even though he still cares for you so much."

"Watch yourself, Connie" Steven warned, swallowing down the truth she put in front of him.

**_'Tick, tick, tick, boom! There goes the truth bomb.'_ **

"All I'm saying Steven, is that I have made a connection with you. I can help you understand. Now that I know what you're wanting." Connie was a bit surprised herself of the offer that she made. However thinking it over, she had to make the best of her situation. Knowing that before he was once a good person, maybe we can be again.

"You," he pointed at her with his finger, them himself with his thumb against his chest "want to help me."

"I mean I'm curious about this even more now. Since I became more involved thanks to you. Besides you need me to understand why your gem half is connecting to me and bringing out the human in you, correct?" It was a puzzling thing for sure, however she did have a point. After all, the more she spent time with him, the more she would fall for him and therefore he would win the bet.

"Well, this is a day for surprises... and how, prey tell, are you going to help me reconnect with my humanity?" He teased moving in closer to her with a smirk.

"I know the perfect place. Right here in the library." She smiled watching his smirk disappear.

"Here? And what? I'll reignite my human side in a fantasy book?" He teased while laughed and she rolled her eyes.

"You know, you might find exactly that in a book."

"No"

"What?" The laughter stopped and there was a tenseness in the air. Connie looked at him in confusion. For a brief moment she thought they were going somewhere. The door was slammed hard in her face and reality was all she had. Like they were back to how it was before, herself in chains and he was the warden.

"But-if you just gave it a chance-"

"I said no!" He shouted causing Connie to wince a little. The empathic feeling waved over him but immediately he returned to his ice cold demeanor. Calming his voice down he continued. "The next meeting is in a few days." With that he began walking towards the door, leaving her shook.

"W-wait!" Steven paused with a hand on the door. Turning slightly with an eyebrow raised. Connie sighed and closed her eyes. "You forgot to answer my last question." She spoke up as he paused with the door only slightly open, eyebrow raised once more in subtle confusion. Nodding his head to let her know she had his full attention. "Why didn't you get rid of me after I slapped you and called you a horrible person?" She watched as his eyes flickered downward then back to her.

"As we've stated before we need know...and earth still needs an ambassador, right?" With that she sighed and nodded her head. Watching as he left and she soon drifted to sleep. Steven walked down the hallways in deep thought. Feeling he spoke more truth than he had originally planned.

Sitting there in silence, the crackling of the flames was the only sound in the room. Lost in her own thoughts. _'I think you will give it a chance soon enough...'_ There was a small flicker of hope in his eyes concealed by fear. A fear of rediscovery on the inside and change. At least what she had gathered from him in this moment.

For the first time in a long time she felt it too.

Hope

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Project 'Zooman Rehabilitation' was underway. Between the six(seven at times) of them, they had starting researching and dividing the work among them. Strategizing, organizing and many preparations were created and worked upon. Two weeks later they had set their plans in motion. While the zoomans were at first confused, they went along with it. Having no 'voice' to listen and follow to anymore.

Connie had to look away for a moment. Unable to face the truth of how much free will they gave up. All the brainwashing's affects it add. It wasn't all pleasant on that side of the wall. Countless nights she heard screams coming in from the place. Screams of terror which were unprovoked from her understanding.

The voices crying out in pain from their past they couldn't hide from. Now most did live here all there lives. But it was as if a memory chip was implanted in their brains and flashes of past lives were plaguing their dreams. As if something inside them knew this was all wrong and they wanted to break free.

That's why this project was so important. They needed to regain their right to choose what they want to do. Have a place to belong too. Find their own individuality and spirit. But first to gain the knowledge lost so long ago. It wasn't like they were heroes, just people who want to help them out. A friend helping out each other. That's what she liked to see them as. Friends.

They had a few bumps along the road with some rebelling against the idea. Some just flat out decided not to care. Leaving a few impatient gems to loose control of their anger. However, this was a chance for something new. A change. Through all the struggles they kept pushing forward the best they could.

It was all Connie could think about day in and out. It felt good to finally do something worth while than just sit around and wait for the next gem meeting. Even during those times, she would forget to take notes on the whole 'cluster' project. Instead would write out her next lesson plan. Leaving Pearl to copy her own notes down for her.

This didn't go unnoticed by the royal hybrid. In fact her behavior was becoming more and more of a problem to him. Not intending her to become more involved with the human zoo ever. He would have to talk to Greg about that later. Standing up from his master chair, he walked towards the library with stride. Hearing the sounds of laughter echoing down the halls as he moved closer and closer.

"They are learning so fast! I can't believe it! My calculations were...wro-...wr-..."

"Wrong?" Lapis asked as Peridot stumbled on that word.

"Misguided!"

Another wave of laughter hit them all. Connie's voice more recognizable than the rest to Steven. Adding that to the list of things he didn't understand about her. Blinking he shook his head and bursted through the doors. A loud crack of lightning from the rain resounded itself throughout the room. His arms folded across as they all looked up in tense shock.

"Everyone is dismissed. Leave now."

Without hesitation they shuffled away out the door, some with looks of annoyance, others just upset. Connie began to take her leave with a clear look of dissatisfaction on her face.

"Not you" Connie froze and closed her eyes as he looked her over. Raising a hand, bending is fingers to beckon her towards a couple of chairs near the fireplace. "We need to talk."

Ten minutes passed in silence as they looked into the flames before them. The silence grew more and more as they sat uncomfortably so. Well at least for Connie, other than growing annoyed. Steven has his elbows on his knees and head resting on top of his linked hands. Lost in deep thought as he was trying to not get angry or upset with her.

"Look if you don't have anything to say then-"

"I hope this project won't take you away from why you're here." Finally speaking up as he looked up at her and she sat back down in a huff.

"What do you mean?"

"Your job is to record for when we arrive back on Earth and give them the report. That not only includes the cluster project but how we intent to relocate the entire human race. Or have you fallen back on our deal?"

"Of course not! I have kept my word on the matter!"

"How so?! Every important meeting we have you hardly pay any attention! Pearl has been gracious enough to keep yourself up to date. However you must do the job you are here to do."

"What does it matter to you?! I can do both! I know I wasn't meant to help rehabilitate the humans you have locked up. I know where my duties are "supposed" to lie here. But I also know I can do much more than just create reports here." A tense silence fell over them once more. Both standing on there feet with himself towering over her. Eyes locked as if targeting something inside.

"Perhaps so...." He inhaled deeply, calming himself though still not entirely convinced. She had a firm ground against him and held it well. It was admirable in his eyes to say the least. "I told you before you are Earth's ambassador after all. However you are also a temporary member of my court. You aren't qualified for anything like this simple project."

Connie fought back the urge to smack him in the face again. For one, doubting her abilities and two, because this was her chance to prove him wrong. To help him take a step towards finding his humanity again. With a smirk she laughed slightly shaking her head. This was going to be her biggest challenge yet. But he wanted it too, according to her gut instinct.

"On the contrary, I think it falls exactly in those qualifications. Well those who will trust you without complaint would sure love to know about the human zoo rehabilitation." Steven couldn't help but laugh. Under all that kindness was a little scheming mind that impressed him. "Besides, this just proves one thing to me."

"Oh and what is that prey tell?" Connie stepped forward a bit and smiled. Her tone soft yet firm.

"You began this project, you do care."

"Any proof of that?" Steven asked smirking and folding his arms.

"You're here now when you said you didn't want too be."

"I came here to talk to you about this odd behavior of yours as of late."

"Exactly! You came here! Instead of just sending Pearl to bring me to you. I think your gem half is wanting to know the human half of you again." Steven narrowed his eyes a tad. She pointed out what was only true. Still he wasn't going to let down any defenses....until he remembering the annoying inner voice and small white glowing butterfly flying around him from the night he left her.

_Steven walked down the hallways in deep thought. As if on autopilot and muscle memory to get to his chambers. Stepping up the stairs he began to feel more pain in his gem. Aching with every step he took._

_'More.... I need more....'_

**_'No we don't. Focus Steven! We can still push through this! But I can't hold on from this poison forever.'_ **

_'Oh hush up! It helps us!' He groaned once he reached his door. Bending over in pain as he rushed inside and quickly drank the familiar green liquid._

**_'OW!.... we don't have much time. But we have to get to know her the right way. She is the key to helping us! We loose her and this is all over.'_ **

_'Suppose it is, but what can I say? She already doesn't like who I am... can who can blame her...'_

**_'Okay before you brood just stop and think for a moment. You apologized and she is willing to help us both. In time, once you allow it to happen, she will see more and more of the real us.'_ **

_'Oh and what is the real us?! A pathetic human-gem hybrid that is just a weak beast underneath!' A wave of pain went through his head as he rubbed his right temple._

**_'In time, you will see that I'm right....'_ ** _his voice faded like an echo, or when the song fades out for the next one on the radio. Sighing he watched the embers as the pain subsided. Out of his peripheral vision, he saw a white glowing butterfly right outside the window. He saw it before._

_It lead him to the human zoo to create the reintroduction project, when he saved Connie, and lead him to the library a couple days afterwords. That butterfly has been there for him since.... Since he started emotion and mindful training with Garnet. Before the incident._

Steven sighed and held his arms out in a dramatic gesturing fashion. Mockingly smiling at her as she took a step back from him.

"I'll humor you Connie. Suppose if I was here for that, what would you have me do?" He asked as she gestured for him to sit next to her back where they sat previously. He complied as she picked up a book from the side table. " 'The Unfamiliar Familiar'?"

"It's about a girl named Lisa who discovers she's a witch and has a familiar. A talking falcon called Archimicarus and they go on a quest to find her father, Plinkman. Who was kidnapped by a mysterious one-eyed man." Connie explained opening up to the beginning. It was her favorite book series and the entire library had the set.

"You just read and summarized the back of the cover, didn't you?" Steven stated more of a fact than a question as Connie blushed and rubbed her arm slightly.

"No- well I- Um.... Shut up!" She said clearing her throat. "Look listening to someone tell a story from a book is an amazing way to connect to your imagination. Let your mind wander into adventures without ever having to leave the comforts of your own home!"

"You are forgetting I did live on earth and have experienced reading like you have. However to say this is a home... well that would be too nice to give it such a name." Steven said and was slightly surprised when Connie slammed the book shut.

"Look we can either do this or not. But I won't have you tarnish one of my favorite things in the entire universe! Because you can't get your damned head out of your own misery and look at the beauty right before your very eyes! Of course I shouldn't assume, after all you seemed to be blind to it all!" Standing up she began to step forward when his hand held hers, making her stop. They stood silent for awhile until he finally spoke up.

**_'Just open up your mind and stop pushing her away.'_ **

"My apologies... I didn't mean to upset you like this." He sighed and let go as she turned around. "I don't have any fond memories of reading to escape. However perhaps I should....try again..." Connie sighed, hearing the somber tone as she calmed down and sat down next to him. Opening up the book and began reading in a much softer tone.

"Okay, but you have to keep your mind wide open."


	14. Two Doors Open, One Shut

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Connie and Steven begin to connect in ways that were previously not possible before. Spinel is haunted by her past and who she has become.

The rain from the outside continue to pour down. Tapping the 'glass' on the window. The time was about midnight, as the clock struck and chimes echoed all over the place. The fireplace was barely holding onto it's light; as the tiny sounds of cracking wood revealed the small ember inside. However the candelabra's illuminated the area where two people were sitting near the warmth of the fire. Smiling and well deep into a good book.

Steven found himself clinging to Connie's every word. Not just because the story was well written, but for the gentle voice that spoke the words. It was unique to say the least. Being soft one minute and the next doing a crazy tone for every character. He found it to be quite enjoyable. Which was odd because he hadn't found any interest of stories being told to him like this before. At least not in many years.

"And this concludes chapter five." Connie spoke putting a bookmark on the page and closing it as a yawn escaped her lips.

"So we are stopping there?"

"Oh? Does his highness want more?" Her teasing tone made him roll his eyes.

"Well things did end when it was just getting good. Everything seemed so dull at first."

"A good build up and backstory is perfect for any story and it's characters!" She scoffed putting the book back on the small table beside her.

"Not if it takes three of those chapters to get there."

"With certain books I agree. But this sets everything up so well and leaves even more details in mystery! Besides I like the friendship between our two main leads. But it takes time for them to get there."

They both sighed out in exasperation. Obviously neither of them will agree fully to one side. But that didn't matter much in the grand scheme of things. Connie was proud of him for at least giving this a chance. Though she doubted her own vision and thought it to be an hallucination, she saw the twinkle in his eyes. Something she only ever seen only once before.

"You're smiling?"

"Oh" Lifting up her hand she braised passed her lips and cheek. Sure enough they were pointed upwards, exactly like a smile. "I suppose I am."

"Am I to suppose you've find it pleasurable reading out loud to me?" A malicious look in his eyes (playfully so).

"I-...I wouldn't say pleasurable... I guess I would say...perhaps it was...nice. Yes it was very nice to do something like this."

" 'Nice', hm... Well I shall take that as a compliment. After all you wanted me here to see if this helps me reconnect to my humanity. Or is it because you actually like spending time with me?"

"You know it might be both." The words slipped so casually in the conversation that she covered her mouth quickly while looking away. This wasn't going to pass by him so easily. Her words took him aback as silence fell while he registered the meaning. A smirk appeared across his face as he took the opportunity to tease her so.

"Do my ears deceive me? Or that's your way of telling me you like me."

"That's not what I meant-"

"Oh that's not what I heard. Plus you also stated that our time together was nice. Am I wrong?"

"No, but I...ugh!" She buried her face in her hands as a roaring fit of laughter emerged from within briefly before fading away.

"Oh Connie what am I going to do with you?" Standing up he extended his hand with hers. Waiting as she slowly accepted it. Feeling something inside her stir as her hand touched his. Though separated by a piece of leather fabric, the warmth from inside radiated off him. With a pull, slightly more forceful than normal, he pulled her up as she stepped closer to him to keep her steady. The boots she wore almost tripped her up. The mid-sized skirt tied to her by a corset and off the shoulder blouse, swayed gently in the brisk breeze that appeared when she stood up.

His eyes found hers as he looked into the beautiful doe-like eyes. One of her most unique features to her beauty. The tiny locks framed her face so elegantly. Even if to some it was all messed up and not so neat. His hand still clinging to her own as they did nothing else but gaze into one another's eyes.

The loud crack from the logs in the fireplace snapped them out of it. Both clearing their throats, hands still intertwined as he began to walk away, leading her out the door. Her pace matched his to the point they were side by side as they stepped through the hallways and up staircase's to her room.

"I shall expect you with Pearl tomorrow morning. Since you need all the information you can get." Connie nodded her head, slipping her hand away from his and opening the door and stepping inside. Pausing to turn back around as her curious nature took hold. Well more needing confirmation as of late.

"How long till the project is underway?"

"Only nine months."

"I-....I never realized how long it's been...only three months since I-...." Sighing, her hand slid slightly down the edge of the door.

"Humanity will survive... Rest well Connie." With that he turned away, returning to his own chambers as she watched him walk down the hall and disappear. The sincere gentle tone she heard filled her with warmth inside. Closing the door she leaned her back against it. Placing one hand over her middle and the other right above her heart. Closing her eyes as she breathed in and out.

"You too Steven."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The castle's midnight screeching came from one hidden area deep down below. The sound echoed through the walls just barely. It was similar to a ghost and so the residence inside dubbed these hours, the haunting. At least those who understood the concept of souls and spirits. Connie was laying in bed when it began, her thoughts of the previous few hours invaded her mind. The ghostly wales brought her back to the present moment. Glancing out the window she caught a glimpse of the Zoo. Briefly wondering if the sound originated from there. However the noises faded and she slipped back into her dreams. 

Steven was sitting by the fireplace with his hands folded. Ignoring the world around him other than the flames that seemed to dance in his presence. He too thought about the hours prior with her. How natural it all came to be. The comfort of just being around her and the satisfaction of listening to the story she spoke out loud. Not realizing it, a smile graced his lips as a longing gaze began to form.

**_'See? What did I tell you.'_ **

_'She only read a book.'_

**_'And you listened to her every word'_ **

_'It was a good story.'_

**_'Then why is your heart pounding every time you think of her or the mention of the name...Connie?"_ **

_'I-....'_

His other half was right. Clutching his chest he felt it. The pounding of his heart. A look of realization about what was happening took over. Eyes widened as his hand went to his mask and gulped. It was hopeless to dream of such things like this.

_**'Keep allowing her to be in your heart. You'll see-'** _

_'Shut-up'_

Steven told her before about who he truly was. She has seen it himself... 

_'Why is she willing to help me? Why hasn't she given up yet?'_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Another slash across the skin. Another scream. Another victim. Topaz had brought a new human from the zoo into the torture chamber. Ruby held the scared and confused specimen down while Aquamarine used a syringe full of sedatives to paralyze the next test subject. Getting annoyed by how much it squirmed as it seemed to her eyes Ruby wasn't doing the job very well. Finally after she hit the human's head with her wand and they stopped resisting, finally able to inject the elixir of sorts into the blood stream.

"Okay, let's inform Spinel that this one is ready for the torment."

"What does this sedative do?" Ruby asked chaining up the human by the wrists and ankles. Aquamarine looked into the empty syringe which held just a drop of it's contents from before.

"It's suppose to be all that we've tried so far."

"You mean immobility, unable to speak, and the memory loss?"

"Precisely, however the heightened senses of feeling pain is new. If this is a success, then everything will soon be ready for our final phase in the plan."

"Well we certainly won't know until I give this a test run." Spinel walked into the dimly lit cell from the shadows. A cloak wrapped around her shoulders, inside her whip, a sharp blade, even darts just for fun. Behind her was a dozen more cells filled with other test subjects. Some in 'better' shape than others, some worse. 

She needed to find the perfect torture technique. One that will make a certain hybrid very impressed. Enough to have him draw blood on his own volition. To have him become the beast he was before. Unleashing all his destructive powers. Only she would have complete control over him. They would rule together and soon she would be the only one holding all the power in her hands. He needed to only be reminded of what he is.

A monster.

"Leave me." Spinel commanded pointing towards the cell door. Both gems complied without hesitation. Turning her attention back on her victim as she shut her eyes and laughed inwardly. Shoulders moving slightly as she took off her cloak. Pulling out the small dagger with one hand, the other with a whip. Advancing towards the human with it's back turned to herself. Slipping the sharp metal between the back and the belt. With a flick of her wrist she snapped it apart.

The blue vest now hanging open enough for her to lift it up with the blade. Tearing it apart from the body. Only the white cloth pieces remain. That she left alone, for blood that was so contrasting in color would surely grasp the attention. Her eyes narrowed at the sight of the bare skin. So smooth with veins protruding from underneath. Tempting her with the promise of blood just a deep scratch away. Her vision became clouded with the promise of blood. Her eyes narrowing as she licked her lips.

_It began centuries ago. Pink became Rose Quartz. The Diamonds had dismissed her entirely about earth an it's beauty. White 'punished' her by manipulating the form Pink held against her and began to cause her pain. The cries from it all rivaled Blue's power as she begged and pleaded for her to stop. Apologizing for her actions and formed back into a much submissive state._

_Spinel had watched it all along with Pearl. Something inside her snapped as she tried to stop all this. However Peal held a firm grim on her, almost to the point where she could poof out of her form. Glancing up she saw the pain through her eyes she held. It was becoming more and more clearer that Pearl had deep, hidden feelings for Pink._

_But to outsiders, they were blind to it all. Moment's like this made her ache in pain and anguish, wanting to help. Spinel knew that very well. However she knew that it had to be this way. She had to wait and watch. Not only for her survival, but for keeping Pink safe from any further torment._

_Spinel watched in confusion as her Diamond cried out in pain. For the first time seeing her so weak, pitiful and defenseless. Whatever this was, she didn't like it coming from her. So when Pink bursted through the walls to meet them, having the appearance of Rose Quartz fully, she hugged her tight in her arms. They were best friends after all and nothing would change that. Rose smiled and gently embraced her with a hug in return._

_A year after the rebellion and themselves hidden away on earth, Spinel felt the distance between her and Rose. From time to time they would 'play' together, but it felt more like a chore, a check on a list instead of something really meaningful. Spending less and less time together as Rose hung out with the human, Greg, more and more than herself or even Pearl._

_One day while walking on the cliffs overlooking the sea, she found Pearl sitting on a small boulder, watching the sun set. She joined her without a word spoken. Both shared a similar feeling of being forgotten. Spinel glanced down and saw Pearl still holding onto the human brush Rose found long ago. Then into her eyes as she saw a certain wall forming around her. Closing off any emotions that she felt for Rose. Perhaps maybe entirely._

_"She soon won't exist."_

_"What do you mean? You're not going to poof her are you?!"_

_"What- No! I would never Spinel! I meant-" A gasp escaped her suddenly, an expression of worry took over for just a brief moment. Regaining her calm and orderly composure she looked at her with a sympathy that almost looked fake. Almost. "She didn't tell you, didn't she?" Her tone more factual than a question._

_"Pearl, what's going to happen with Rose?"_

_"Rose is...going to have a baby. I don't-... The best way I can describe it is that she will give up her physical form and pass her gem to her half human child."_

_"Half human?" Spinel looked down with a puzzling look before continuing. "That Greg Universe is involved somehow?" Anger rose within her voice._

_"Yes"_

_"And you're just going to let this happen?!"_

_"It's what she wants. I...can't stand in the way of her happiness. According to human physiology since she has human organs and such formed within, she has about six more months-"_

_"I can't believe this!" With that she ran off to find her. Ignoring Pearl calling out her name. Anger rose inside her. If she had any blood, it would be boiling by now. Tears mixed with hatred, sadness and frustration overflowed her. Something inside her was changing and she didn't even do anything to stop it. 'She told Pearl and not me... She made her choice without consulting me?! Her best friend?! I thought... I thought we had a chance to reconnect....'_

_Finding the temple she broke through the door. Not even bothering to notice that Garnet and Amethyst were around. With her gem she opened up the door to her room and rushed inside. Finding Rose's room in an instant with her sitting on the clouds. Hands over her pronounced mid section right above her gem and sighed._

_"How could you?!" Rose turned immediately to see an upset gem with tears over her cheeks. Eyes widening in realization as a pained expression appeared on her face._ _Walking forward she knelt down and sighed._

_"I'm so sorry Spinel. I didn't mean to keep any of this secret from you. But it is my fault I didn't tell you sooner." No matter how angry she felt, all her emotions poured out ash she wrapped her noodle-like arms around her giant friend and cried into her shoulder. Feeling Her hand upon her back as she soothed with her with a soft lullaby. One that she had sung to her whenever the day wasn't so fun. And today of all days was one of them. Whatever was inside of Spinel, calmed down....for the time._

_Hours had passed and they talked about everything that was going to happen. How things were going to change but her love for them all will remain. So when the day finally had come, she sang the lullaby to her one more time. Easing her into the next chapter of their story. With a soft 'I love you' the bright light came into the room and faded into a baby's cry._

_Spinel soon had a new best friend to play with and talk too. Someone she could be herself with. They soon became the best of friends, watching over each other, being almost joined at the hip together. Sometimes, Spinel found herself wondering if this was someone knew or just Rose reformed. whatever the case she felt happy._

_Until ten years had passed when everything changed once more. It all seemed like a blur to her memory. The ships blocking the clouds view, a burst of light as they all poofed away. Waking up she found herself in a holding cell. A large Jasper guard stood in place. Watching them all as they reformed one by one. Moments later, even before she could say anything to them, a huge blue hand picked her up away from them all._

_The Diamonds gave her the ultimate punishment as they threw her into a zoo. A human zoo. One they had created ever since the gem war in hopes that Pink would return to them. Now a symbol of what her rebellion had created. Seeing that Pink was now the half human boy, they thought it would be best to separate them for awhile. The others were held in a cell. Greg was also with Spinel in the zoo like herself, trapped. Pearl was put in a solitary confinement for Pearls like herself. To reform and be 'better' Pearl servants than before._

_Spinel wondered why she was put here with the other humans. But her wondering didn't last long as a few saw her as an instant threat. Acting like animals while others stayed hidden away from her. They feared and hated her for being a gem. Greg tried his best to help keep her safe, but even he suffered greatly at the loss of his son taken away from him. The promise he made Rose was broken. Spinel hid away from it all. Only finding tree's to conceal herself and the branches to use a a defense._

_It was brutal. Whenever they found her, they would beat her to the point of poofing. Thankfully they were not intelligent enough to know that shattering was murder. So she reformed over and over as they repeated the process._ _Spinel thought Steven would come to rescue her. To save them all like he did with Lapis from Jasper. But he never came._

_The feeling of abandonment flowed through her once more. Anger rised inside her deeply, something was changing from within and she welcomed it with open arms. If Pink had only stayed like herself, she would've saved them all from this. She wouldn't have had them all captured and locked away. They could be hiding from the Diamonds if she didn't run away and give up existing. Her powers would've save them all, just like before. They could've lived happily ever after. But that didn't exist. Not anymore._

_'It's her fault.... It's Her Fault.... IT'S HER FAULT!!!'_

_Her mind screamed over and over. Finally it was her snapping point. No longer wanting to hide, she began fighting the animalistic enemies within her prison walls._ _At one point, while fighting she stabbed a human in the shoulder with the sharp point of her branch. Watching as he fell over and began to reveal a red liquid trickling from the cut she made. Something about it unlocked a blood lust inside. It reminded her of the pain Pink went through, the cried of torment from the memory to the sounds she heard now became music to her ears._

_With a laughter so maniacal and sadistic, she began to do more. Have more cuts, see them bleed. Listen to the sounds of pain and agony as she stabbed, hit and murdered every human in that fight. Soon the rest became even more fearful of her. Those who tried to poof her now, didn't get a chance to even breath their last word._

_Upon seeing the bodies covered in blood she smiled and laughed and laughed louder and louder. A bright light overtook her as she transformed into her new form. A black dress with pointed shoulders and ripped up hems, black boots instead of clown shoes. Hair in an upwards, messy twin tails like horns. Her tears formed black lines like masquera on human women running down the cheeks. The heart -shaped gem, turned upside down as her eyes were more blood-red._

_She soon began to kill just for the pure enjoyment. Nothing would stand in her way. Anyone trying to defy her would be long gone. However this wasn't the only thing she found fascination in. Hiding in secret for her next victim, she heard sounds of what seemed like a mixture of pain and pleasure. Finding the source, she peaked through the bushes and eyes went wide. The two humans were moving on top of each other. Their clothing pushed to the side as their lower halves connected in a way that was quite astounding._

_Spinel only heard about this once from oh so long ago from Rose. Apparently what she did with Greg to make their child. However instead of getting angry from it, she decided to understand it more. The entire event stirred something within her. So she watched and listened. Gathering up all the information she could._

_A year had passed and Spinel was growing tired of just watching and causing bloodshed and fear upon others. But what she never had imagined was being placed by Steven's side once more. It was a way for him to be 'tortured' to bring back Rose's form. During which she saw a beastly side of him she never could see before. It was a glorious site._

_One she needed to see once more._

With one final gash to the human's side she pulled back with what appeared to be heavy breathing. Seeing that she went a bit to overboard and attacked so much that the spine was shown and the subject was dead. Shaking her head she dropped her weapons and stood up straighter.

Removing the blood from her form as she sang a simple lullaby and wrapped the cloak around her once more. A song she heard Steven compose one evening. One that stuck with her ever since she heard the haunting melody. Waking away from the cell as Jasper waited for her outside with her arms folded and back against the cold wall, like his demeanor. Spinel's voice echoing through the walls.

_'Your eyes see but my shadow  
My heart is overflowing  
There's so much you could come to know  
You're content not knowing  
Tenderly  
You could see  
My soul'_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It was another successful day of the Zooman Rehabilitation project. Pearl decided to make an appearance this time around to help things really become more organized. It seemed a bit odd but intriguing to see Bismuth trying hard not to blush. Connie noticed her emotions instantly and smiled to herself about it.

Once all was said and done, Pearl went to go with Steven for a chat with Blue Diamond on the Diamond line. The others went back to their own duties. Connie placed a hand on Bismuth's shoulder with a smile and a whisper.

"Why don't you go talk to her?" Gesturing to Pearl the rainbow haired gem's blush became bigger and bigger.

"I-I don't-"

"Save it. I know what I saw. Why haven't you said anything to her?"

"It's not that easy Connie." Bismuth sighed before walking to a stack of books to put back on the shelves. "There are many times I could've said what I wanted to say. But I blew it. Now it's too late."

"What do you mean?" Connie asked grabbing a few books from the stack and helping her out.

"Long ago, before Steven was born, I saw Pearl going up to the cliffs above the ocean. Watching as she sat for what seemed like forever. In solitude. I knew she was thinking about Rose and her time spent with Greg. How distant she had become. I knew it broke her heart to have her relationship so apart in that moment." Connie remembered her training with Pearl when she asked about Steven. How she could stay at his side no matter what evil he done. The look of sorrow and rage from within as tears brimmed her eyes. She was still hurting from loosing Rose not just physically, but emotionally.

"What do you mean all the time's you could've said something?"

"Well one evening as the sun was setting, I was walking up the cliffs to talk to her and finally say something. But I heard her scream Spinel's name as the little gem ran right past me. Pearl reached out for her when she saw me walking in her direction. Awkwardly so I continued and sat by her. I asked her what had happened and she told me everything. I saw her holding an item that Rose gave her long ago. She was clutching to it so tightly, I knew I couldn't say what I was feeling. Not then especially."

"She hasn't let go, hasn't she?" Connie stated more like a fact than a question as Bismuth nodded.

"I did the best thing I could do. I just sat with her in silence. At least this way, she would know I'm here for her. That's the best thing I can do. Just be there whenever she needs a friend."

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone has any tips so I can add a trigger warning to my book, please let me know so I can make the right adjustments.


End file.
